


Spider Service

by Kuma_Kuroko



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Amputation, Amputation Kink, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Needs a Hug (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Top Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kuroko/pseuds/Kuma_Kuroko
Summary: "El acuerdo está muy claro: Cada vez que te llame tu vendrás y con tu servicio harás que a mi aburrimiento y soledad quede atrás ¿Lo entiendes? Angel"Semi-AUPairing: RadioDust [Human!Alastor x Angel Dust] - ValDust - OthersAdvertencia: Non-Con, Gore, Smut, Lenguaje Obsceno, Angst, Ooc
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Llamada accidental

Debería estar prohibido sentirse tan aburrido. Tiene todo lo que pueda necesitar: Buena casa, buen empleo, gente decente en su entorno, lugar agradable para residir y hace lo que le gusta, pero maldita sea todo es tan jodidamente **_ABURRIDO_**. Le cuesta creer que sea posible tal cosa. Que el tiempo parezca no transcurrir y haya tanta paz. Algunos dicen que no debería quejarse. Que podría haber una desgracia.

El tema es que Alastor prefiere esa desgracia ocurriendo. Vivirla, verla y luego narrarla para revivirla a placer. Siendo alguien tan maniático, su ansia de perfección solo lo vuelve aún más inconforme con la vida pacífica que guarda. Una que trata de quebrar por algún lado en su actividad extracurricular: Ir matando a vecinos, turistas o lo que sea que vengan a New Orleans. Algunos pasean a sus perros, otros buscan pareja, aprenden un nuevo idioma, estudian alguna carrera

Él decidió matar.

Sin preocuparse de lo retorcido que es, lo malo que es y lo exagerado que es. No le importa una puta mierda. Lo único mínimamente divertido de su día acaba siendo cuando debe contar la trágica noticia en la radio.

_"Un lamentable accidente ocurrió durante la noche, se encuentra bajo investigación policíaca. La querida vecina y compañera Anette Birkin fue hallada muerta a las afueras del pueblo. Desconocemos aún quien pudo ser su asesino, pero se sospecha que es el mismo que ha estado hostigando New Orleans este tiempo. Su cadáver fue trasladado a la sede de la policía para un examen forense, hallandose en un estado miserable y lamentable para cualquiera que lo viera."_

Algún que otro detalle suelto no sospechoso sobre el cuerpo, generándole una expectativa de emoción y adrenalina. Nadie se imagina que es él, pero ¿Y si sospechan? ¿Se volvería gato y ratón? Lo más claro que quiere un asesino, es ser descubierto. No obstante, lleva años en lo mismo y nadie nota nada. La gente es profundamente estúpida. De otro modo, no hay forma de explicarlo.

Se aburre.

Se aburre.

¡QUE ABURRIMIENTO!

— ¿Y esto que es mi estimada ayudante? —La mujer ríe por la nariz. Es imposible no hallar encantador el trato de Alastor. Sin poder dar cuenta de que en el fondo aún con ello es retorcido como nadie. Alastor lee el papel sin hallar sentido a porque decirlo en la transmisión de hoy.

No es nada sobre su asesinato reciente. Un milagro, otro suceso.

—Muchos andan hablando del tema. Consideré buena idea incluirlo. —Opina con deje nervioso, pies ciertamente no es lo más normal.

—Me suena a una enorme ridiculez. —Ella siente dolor en las mejillas por la enorme sonrisa de Alastor. Tan enorme y característica que es inigualable.

— Suena tonto, lo sé, pero mencionarlo para que luego se olvidé no es mala idea.

Claro. Dicen que Alastor tiene la capacidad de relajar a todo el mundo importando poco o nada que tan mala sea la noticia. En el peor de los casos, genera una enorme ola de incertidumbre. Paso las primeras ocasiones con los asesinatos. Luego perdió el encanto.

—Mencionar que han estado haciendo rituales con fin de traer demonios a este mundo ¡Ridículo querida! —exclama de nuevo, levantando los brazos con el papel en su mano—. Esta es la clase de tonterías que cubren en los horóscopos.

—Tal vez sea más interesante si tu lo hablas ¿No te parece? —Insiste y Alastor puede suponer que sucede realmente: Tiene miedo de que alguien cercano "invoque un demonio" y ella o su familia resulten afectados. Una estupidez.

Principalmente porque no va a aparecer ningún demonio sin importar los rituales que se hagan para conseguirlo. Quedando a su criterio si decirlo o no en la transmisión, lee todo lo que hay. Un listado de personas, sus testimonios y en su mayoría resultan _incomprensibles_ para él.

Carece de interés sexual. Por ello que justifiquen que cualquiera en su lugar debe hacer lo mismo para un buen disfrute, se le hace tonto. Un sin sentido. Una perdida de tiempo. La droga que consumieron estas personas debió estar peor de lo normal si sucedió semejante desastre en sus mentes. _Para algo tienen mano y dedos ¿¡por qué tan desesperados por un acompañante!?_

—Demonio blanco, seis brazos, que tontería. —Concluye tirando el papel a la basura, encestando a la perfección antes de acomodar los auriculares y colocarse frente al micrófono. Su lugar se encuentra dividido para estar apartado de los que tocan instrumentos, invitados y demás.

No le gusta el contacto. Mientras más lejos de la gente y el tacto, mejor.

* * *

Va en su auto rojo en dirección a su casa, apoyado en la puerta con un severo ataque de aburrimiento, tan grave que ni siquiera está sonriendo. Faltan un par de calles para arribar a su vecindario. En el proceso da cuenta de su vecina nueva. Lleva apenas un mes en la casa contigua y es una tipa muy rara.

Lo que se define como satanista.

Vistiendo de negro de la manera más indiscreta posible, haciendo rituales con animales, velas, cantos extraños y demás indumentaria que hace a todos hablar de ella. La sonrisa surge sin poderlo evitar. Como tal, no es alguien que haga nada malo. Incluso trabaja –sorprendente que le den trabajo-, por lo que es imposible tacharla de parasita.

**_PERO._ **

Si es asesinada _fatalmente_ ¿No sería entretenido lo que surja en consecuencia? Todos hablando con el rumor de que sus prácticas la mataron, que se mató a sí misma en un ataque de locura, que el asesino que anda suelto lo hizo. Miles y miles de posibilidades que le erizan la piel de satisfacción.

Quiere que suceda al menos una de ellas. Que dure una semana para no seguir bostezando a cada rato y consumir horas viendo el techo, rogando porque algo divertido surja. Una vez llega a casa saca de debajo de los tablones una caja de metal donde guarda herramientas. Martillos, cuchillos, cierras, etc. Todo está ensangrentado y un poco romo por su uso.

 _¿Cuántos van ya? ¿Dieciséis? ¿Veintiocho? Tal vez treinta y dos._ Cierra todo y lo deja tan bien ordenado como lo encontró. Su modo de actuar no suele ser el acoso continuo. No va con él. Mucho menos fijar una presa con tiempo. Sin embargo, en el cambio está la diversión así que hoy toca la _pequeña_ excepción.

Toma su abrigo negro con rojo, acomoda su camisa blanca, tirantes negros, cambia de zapatos a unos limpios y brillantes. Se mira en el espejo completo de la salida. Podrá ser un asesinato, pero hay que mantener la clase en todo momento. Sin importar la ocasión. _Ahora toca esperar que no haya cambiado de lugar para hacer sus rituales extraños._

* * *

Se inclina, viendo dentro de la habitación en aquel edificio destruido. Principalmente por el tiempo. Antes fue un condominio, pero por problemas financieros quebró. Lo típico. Anda a paso lento, con la sonrisa amplia y ancha como se acostumbra a verlo. La chica tan peculiar está hasta el fondo de la habitación.

Hay un enorme círculo en el suelo, dibujado tan perfectamente que bien, se nota que usó regla para hacerlo. Acaba de escribir simbología y deja el libro a un lado, aclarándose la garganta sin notar a Alastor que anda cauteloso. A dos metros de la mujer que empieza a recitar en un dialecto desconocido y horrible.

En un descuido tonto de tropezar, se corta sin querer con el cuchillo en su mano, ella gira hacia él y Alastor levanta el cuchillo. Lo clava directo al cuello de la mujer. Lo que él es incapaz de dar cuenta es como la sangre que fluye de su mano –teniendo una circulación fatal-, cae hacia el pentagrama en una larga línea desde el exterior hasta lo interno.

Cae sobre ella, clavando el arma desde debajo de su mandíbula y que llegue hasta su cerebro. Blanquea los ojos, tosiendo y ahogándose en su propia sangre. Suelta una risilla, hundiendo la mano en el cuerpo que va a perder calor dentro de poco y un pozo de creciente sangre oscura.

—Ah~ Una buena noche. Lo siento por ti, compañera. —disculpa falsamente.

Sobresalta en su lugar, girando la cabeza ¿Por qué el círculo en el suelo está brillando? Para peor, hace un poco más de frío en el lugar. El brillo se vuelve tan fuerte que luce como un reflector y acompañado de humo rosa, hay una figura en pie a mitad de este. Pasados los segundos se disipa la niebla.

—Gracias por llamar—Sale una voz cantarina, masculina con tono afeminado—. Tiempo de negociación si pretendes llevar a cabo algo más elaborado. Mi tiempo es limitado para tontos... A menos que la tengan grande.

Cuando finalmente no hay nada el personaje queda a la vista. Queda en sus rodillas con los brazos colgando y gotas cayendo, preguntándose muy seriamente _QUÉ_ pasa aquí, porque definitivamente no entiende nada. La criatura venida del círculo mira a los lados, llevándose una mano al abultado pecho con cara de asco.

—Que lugar tan horrible. Esto- ¡HAY RATAS AQUÍ! —chilla con un par de brazos en la cadera.

Y sigue, sigue, sigue _¿No se va a callar?_

— ¡SANTA-MIERDA! ESTE LUGAR ESTA MÁS SUCIO DE LO QUE PIENSO ACEPTAR. UN ALMA NO VALE TANTO—El reclamo continúa con voz aguda—. ¡MÍNIMO CUATRO Y QUE SEAN LOS HOMBRES MÁS GUAPOS QUE HAYA VISTO EN MI MUERTE!

Alastor sonríe a falta de idea de que expresión poner ¿Qué se supone que es esa cosa? Estar asesinando a quien se mudó hace apenas un mes y que de un pentagrama surja un bicho blanco de quizá metro noventa, peludo por todo lado y cuatro manos no es precisamente la expectativa de noche que tenía. Pensó que sería ir, matar y volver a su casa tan tranquilo para otro día aburrido narrando en radio lo poco que sucede.

Apenas sazonado con la noticia de esta muerte con la esperanza de crear un mínimo pánico. Levanta de su sitio, retrocediendo un paso.

— ¡ESTÁ MUERTA! —Quejumbra señalando el cadáver a los pies de Alastor—. Espero que tengas una buenísima forma de pagarme porque de otro modo quien sigue en la lista de muerte eres tú. —advierte con las cejas fruncidas.

—Y tu... ¿Tú qué eres, mi afeminado compañero? —cuestiona con gesto tenso y la sangre en sus manos enfriándose. Por su voz es hombre, aunque el pecho lo confunde bastante. Es más del que ha visto en todas las mujeres que han circulado alguna vez alrededor.

—El demonio que invocaste—Cruza un par de brazos, con una mano en su rostro. Poco después la quita, hastiado—. _Ya'kno_ , Angel Dust—Mueve la mano—. Sexo servidor... —Aun nada—. Vine porque me llamaste a falta de tener quien te chupe la verga. Deja de hacerte el imbécil que mi tiempo es valioso. —Concluye cruzando el otro par de brazos. Uno de sus colmillos sobresale. Más específicamente, el dorado.

—Yo no te llame.

Es lo único que atina a responder. Que justo lo que leyó temprano esté pasando es un **_pésimo_** chiste del universo.

— ¡Si lo hiciste! Bueno, a cualquier demonio, pero tuve que atender yo—Repone abriendo los brazos—. ¡Me llamaste y aquí estoy! Tu sangre cayó en el pentagrama.

Ladea la cabeza y mira su propia mano. Quién iba a decir que un corte por accidente haría tanto desastre. Para peor, el pentagrama en el suelo tiene el charco enorme que provoca el cadáver. Tanta mala suerte de que justo su sangre llegó antes. Angel Dust agita los brazos y abre los ojos, esperando que finalmente le diga algo.

— ¡Lamento la equivocación compañero! —exclama grandilocuente. Lo típico cuando habla en la radio. La diferencia es que no tiene la estática. Mejor actuar con naturalidad. No se ha mostrado hostil y ninguno lo ha descrito como tal—. ¡Esta desgraciada e infeliz lo hizo! ¡Sin embargo, fue mi sangre la que cayó! No es más que un error. —Se inclina un poco.

Ahora considerándose a sí mismo un bicho raro por hablar con semejante tranquilidad con un demonio. Pasado el primer taco de palabras, habla como si nada. Como si fuesen conocidos de toda la vida... ¿Y muerte?

—Oh, genial—Bufa con gesto desagradado, viendo a la muerta—. No sé si agradezco que se muriera—Quejumbra—. Mira, como sea. Pide algo, lo hago y me largo. Tengo que pagar una deuda y quedarme con una sola alma no va a saldarla. Anda anda, pide. —Indica con una sonrisa.

Angel Dust empieza a sentir incomodidad por esa sonrisa permanente en el rostro ligeramente moreno de aquel hombre. Tiene los ojos grandes y ambarinos, dientes alineados y cabellera pelirroja como el fuego. No luce viejo y es curiosamente carismático. Apoya más un pie, arreglando su cabello en la espera de una orden. Con su expresión demostrando lo tenso del momento _¿Desde cuándo en el mundo mortal yo no soy lo raro?_

— Y ¿Qué puedes hacer mi afeminado compañero?

—Chupártela hasta dejarte seco. —responde con una sonrisa prepotente, curvando el cuerpo y siendo insinuante con su pecho.

— ¡JA! NO

— ¡ENTONCES QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA! —reclama con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa tensa.

— Aparte de sexo ¿No tienes nada más?

Esto empieza a ser decepcionante.

—Esa mujer estaba desesperada o era muy estúpida para leer que si hace este exacto tipo de pentagrama llama demonios como yo, no del que hace brujería extraña o acosa mortales—explica. Alastor recoge el libro del suelo, ladea la cabeza. Hay muchas cosas aquí como para poder señalar algo en específico—. En fin: Oral, anal, pasivo, activo, con droga, sin droga, con juguetes, sin juguetes, amarres, correas, lociones...

Alastor da cuenta de que, en su enumeración, saca otro par de brazos. Ladea la cabeza. Parece una araña humanoide y blanca. En su mala maña de invadir espacio personal mete una mano en el pecho. Se hunde de inmediato, siendo solo pelo muy suave y esponjoso dando expectativa de senos. Angel Dust levanta las cejas con expresión aburrida y fastidiada.

— ¿Y bien?

—Nada.

— ¿Cómo que nada?

—No pediré nada de eso.

— ¿¡Por qué!?

— ¡Porque no me importa! —explica riendo y bajando las mangas de su camisa—. No me interesa eso. Hasta la próxima, compañero. —Recoge su abrigo del suelo.

— ¡Heyhey! Qué debes pedir algo o liberarme de mi obligación-

— No—Angel Dust chilla, pero apenas intenta tocarlo para zarandearlo, se ve impedido por la misma fuerza que lo trajo. Una que no lo permite matar, dañar o acciones desfavorables a su cliente sin siquiera haber dado el servicio—. ¡Pensaré en que hacer contigo!

— ¿Qué clase de bicho raro eres? —Acaba de preguntar con las manos en sus cinturas—. Si no quieres sexo, rompe la conexión. Nadie quiere a un demonio en espera. Yo no puedo estar en espera.

—Yo si quiero. —afirma limpiándose las manos y brazos.

— ¿¡Para qué!?

— ¡Porque estoy aburrido como un miserable! —Alastor levanta los brazos y Angel Dust frunce las cejas. A este tipo se le cayeron más de diez tuercas—. Cuando sepa que hacer, llamaré.

—Solo pide algo ya. No sé, si no quieres sexo tú sino ser mirón y jalártela solo dime que viole a alguien por ahí, que lo mate, solo pídelo. Necesito acabar esto y atender más.

—No. Estarás en espera.

Sin darle tiempo a réplica el pentagrama se ilumina y Angel Dust es succionado a este violentamente, a pesar de que trató de ir, aferrado con seis brazos al suelo. Finalmente el círculo lo traga y se borra casi totalmente. Alastor se inclina y toma un papel escrito con bolígrafos de colores, salido del pelaje frontal de Angel Dust. La letra principalmente rosa. Se trata de una cuenta con demasiados números. Las matemáticas no son su fuerte, pero logra descifrarlo más o menos por ver la lista en la parte trasera:

_"Llamadas para que Valentino me deje de joder: Ciento cincuenta restantes."_

—Me parece que estará congelada esa cuenta. —Silba doblando el papel. Decide llevarse el libro donde están las instrucciones de llamada. Sería útil.

Que noche más rara, pero sin duda ¡LA MÁS DIVERTIDA DE TODAS!

* * *

— ¿Seguir contestando llamadas? ¡Eso es muy lento para ganar dinero!

—Me suena a una penitencia efectiva para alguien tan inquieto.

Valentino ladea un poco la cabeza en su felpudo abrigo rojo con pelaje blanco. Angel Dust se lleva una mano a la cara, pensando en cómo hacer para que Valentino lo deje de estar poniendo en el área de llamadas por invocación para hacer tratos con humanos. Esto trae una remuneración al menos un sesenta por ciento más bajo a la normal con un demonio en el infierno. Principalmente porque se lo invoca para temas sexuales o de entretenimiento. Nada más.

Si se tratara de acuerdos como los que hace Valentino, ligados a un contrato dónde deben dar el alma y servicio una vez muerto, evidentemente traería más dinero ¿Que por qué lo está castigando? Por primera vez no sabe que hizo mal. Suele hacerse el tonto o pedir perdón al instante. Está vez es la gran excepción.

— ¡Es que no tiene sentido! ¡Si quieres tu dinero rápido es más fácil si...!

—Preocupate por contestar muchos llamados y no por cuánto va a dar en tu cuenta—Recomienda en una risa prepotente, entrecerrando los ojos—. No querrás que tú deuda aumente de nuevo ¿O si?

—Pero-

— ¿O si?

Angel Dust traga grueso, apretando su brazo derecho y frunciendo los labios. Valentino vuelve a dar una risa, complacido de cómo tiembla. Asustarlo es tan fácil que nunca deja de ser divertido. Lo toma de la cara y saca un poco la lengua. Si bien Angel Dust se va atrás por huirlo, a Valentino no le importa y lo atrae para besarlo. Al separarse el arácnido jadea, cansado. Valentino lo palmea en la cabeza cono quien trata a una mascota.

Y bien, Angel Dust es su mascota.

—Que te vaya bien, _darlin_. Cuando acabe tu turno vendré a buscarte para llevarte a tu departamento.

—Hijo de puta. —dice entre dientes, molesto y crispado

— ¿Que dijiste? —cuestiona, girando un instante. Sonríe tenso y levanta las manos.

—Q-que está bien, _Mista_ Valentino.

—Encantador, hasta más tarde. —Despide y finalmente queda solo.

Gruñe por lo bajo y anda a pisotones hasta llegar a la sala de llamadas. Parece un _Call_ _Center_. Uno para los titulados "Súcubos" o "Incubos" dependiendo. Ellos van y vienen y casi se pregunta si los indicadores duran al menos cinco minutos. Que patético. Están haciendo dibujos en el suelo, masturbándose en ellos, cortándose y luego llamando a un demonio ¿Cómo no va a ser patético?

Toma el lugar de una demonio gato. Con orejas blancas, cabello corto y negro, un mechón rubio y aspecto andrógino. Solicitada para las que quieren dudar su sexualidad y quiénes quieren una cosita tierna. Se deja caer en el asiento, aburrido.

Ya ha hecho esto varias noches seguidas y es _TAAAAN_ tedioso. A veces no alcanza a tomar ningún llamado. Hay muchos aquí. Valentino tiene a muchos estancados en esto. Principalmente los que gustan de volver al mundo terrenal así sea por unos minutos. Peina su cabello, el pelaje de su pecho, arregla su ropa, sus botas. Con suerte será de esas noches donde tiene una racha de doce. La mayoría son, casualmente, de New Orleans. Agradable. Lo más cercano que estará de New York nunca más. Suspira viendo con molestia el teléfono de aspecto anticuado.

— ¿Hoy se decidieron a no ser constantes? —bufa exasperado. Ya al menos debería tener una falsa alarma o ¡Algo!

Preferiría grabar más vídeos antes que seguir aquí, pero a Valentino le fascina fastidiarlo. Por eso insiste en que pague la deuda desde aquí y no fuera. Deja pasar una llamada por accidente, viendo su celular y asegurarse de que estén cuidando bien a su mascota: Fat Nuggets.

Tras esto toma un papel y anota todo el dinero que le debe a Valentino. Nunca sabe cómo se endeuda. Al principio era para comprar droga, luego la cifra subía, subía y lo único que hacia era trabajar así que _¿Me endeuda por trabajar?_ Voltea la hoja y tras la cuenta bufa en el número que queda.

—Maldito hijo de puta. —Gruñe guardando el papel en su pecho. Contesta por inercia veloz cuando el teléfono suena y pronto es succionado por este.

A decir verdad no esperaba mucha cosa. A lo sumo que fuese una habitación con cama y no esté sucia al punto de ser una cueva. Ni siquiera su cuarto barato está tan desarreglado. _Barato por no decir que es gratis_. Si la fortuna está de su lado, será una montaña de hombres curiosos a la "Invocación de una compañía infernal" y con ello una orgía gratificante. Ya le ha pasado y fue genial. Si resultan ser mujeres se va a cagar en todo. No le da paga suficiente para semejante tortura.

Y bien, sus expectativas se fueron a la puta mierda. Acabó sin ser ni una cosa ni la otra sino el peor escenario posible con el peor invocador espontáneo e involuntario que puede existir tanto en la vida como en la muerte. Golpea la cara con la mesa, debe ser una broma imbécil puesta por Valentino. Solo así le sucede semejante desgracia tras hablar con él.

* * *

— ¿Todo bien, Angel Cakes?

—Claro, Val. —sonríe nervioso.

¿Cómo le explica que lo dejaron en espera? Es una situación rarísima. Normalmente es una ida y se acaba. Dejar un servicio como el suyo en espera es como dejar esperando al repartidor de Pizza en tu puerta solo porque te da la gana de tenerlo ahí. No sería un problema más allá de su orgullo, de no ser por un detalle horrible: No puede tomar más llamadas.

Por más que intentó, el teléfono no se levantaba cuando lo quería contestar. Tuvo que quedarse viendo el aparato con odio, luego jugar con su celular, tomarse fotos para aprovechar el rato y finalmente hacerse el que si trabajo. Cuando la realidad es que un asesino hijo de puta le dio la gana de dejarlo en espera.

DEJARLO A **_ÉL_** EN ESPERA.

QUE TIENE UNA DEUDA EN CRECIMIENTO.

Quiere jalarse del cabello hasta arrancárselo.

— ¿Te dio tiempo de bañarte? —Cuestiona Valentino con la enorme sonrisa tan típica en su rostro—. Tienes el pelaje muy suave —Acaricia el cabello de la cabeza y baja al pecho, ese cúmulo tan peculiar de pelaje—. ¿O atendiste a muy pocos? —Suelta con deje burlón.

—Solo me arreglé un poco para subirme, Val—responde coqueto, disimulando de la mejor manera lo que sucedió. Valentino ríe, negando levemente con la cabeza antes de atraerlo con sus brazos superiores—. ¿Me vas a llevar a mí departamento o a tu mansión? —pregunta sospechando de los acercamientos.

—No, hoy no—sisea antes de darle un beso, acariciándolo por encima de la ropa. Considera a Angel Dust una criatura cambiante: Se deja a veces, en otras resiste hasta el punto de ponerse a llorar—. Tal vez mañana cuando salgas del _Gang bang_ que tienes programado con los tiburones.

Al apartarse Angel Dust guiña repetidamente los ojos. Se pregunta si eso es bueno o malo. En el peor de los casos, el humano lo llame a mitad de escena. _No, por favor, que no lo haga, quiero a los malditos tiburones_. Pasa todo el trayecto sentado en el regazo de Valentino que cuenta su dinero.

—También tendrás presentación en el nuevo club que abre en una semana.

— ¿En serio? —Levanta la cabeza, sonriente. Valentino no le dice más—. Awww~ Val—Lo abraza, rodeándolo por el cuello con los brazos superiores, por la cintura con los inferiores y la cadera con las largas piernas y el demonio polilla vuelve a sonreír amplio—. Voy a llevar invitados.

—Como quieras, Angie.

Exhala, arrugando la cara un par de segundos después. Valentino le genera mucha confusión. En mucho lo complace y bien, lo agradece, a final de cuentas es un poco la idea de que sea su _Sugar daddy_ , pero por otro lo trata tan ¿Mierda es la palabra?

Tratándolo como si fuese nada. Gozando de intimidarlo, de pasar de lo que diga, de lo que quiera así sea lo más básico como _no_ tener sexo. No siempre quiere. Incluso él se cansa o no le apetece.

A Valentino no le importa.

Y pasa tan seguido que lo hace permanecer en una inquietante marea de bien y mal en esta relación explosiva por parte del _Overlord_. Aprovechado totalmente del demonio araña y en el atractivo cautivante que posee.

Llegan hasta un edificio con grandes luces. Mejor dicho, un hotel. Valentino desconoce por qué se mudó aquí, pero no figura como una preocupación. Con un último beso en la mejilla Angel Dust baja de la limo y anda hacia el "Hotel Hazbin". La limo se marcha y Angel Dust se deja caer en uno de los sofás.

Se pregunta que le da más miedo: Que Valentino se entere de lo que pasó o que el humano imbécil siga dejándolo en espera, pudiendo joder aún más el tema de Valentino. Temores muy ligados y _en fin_.

Valentino va a matarlo si se entera de esto, está seguro.

— ¡Angeeeel~!

Levanta la cara arrugada hacia la rubia princesa del infierno. Acaba por sonreír, sintiendo lamidas en el rostro. Endereza y toma al cerdo demoníaco, acariciándolo.

—Gracias por cuidarlo.

—De nada. Es un encanto. —dice ella con ojos brillantes. Angel Dust no la mira, solo a su mascota Fat Nuggets.

Al único que realmente necesita en este infierno.


	2. Espera y llamado

—Nunca he entendido el servicio de llamadas —Admite la chica de cabello largo y grisáceo: Vaggie. Angel Dust Se dedica a comer Lo que hay en su plato. Preparado por él gracias a haber llegado tarde al desayuno del hotel—. Se supone que el pentagrama está para que nadie salga de aquí. Ya no podemos volver, pero-

—Dejémoslo fácil dulzura—Frunce el ojo, fastidiada por la forma tan melosa en la que Angel Dust le habla—. El pentagrama no deja salir demonios a menos que haya un permiso para que lo hagas. Es una puerta. La persona lo dibuja, da sus razones de llamado, la sangre como la promesa de que bajo su vida corre lo que suceda y que una vez deje de circular, vendrá aquí abajo también. Así de fácil. Una puerta abierta por otros. —Sonríe burlón y creído de saberlo y ella no.

—Aun así no es tan fácil—Inicia la rubia, Charlie—. Depende de quién te llevo, una especie de tutor por llamarlo de algún modo—ríe incómoda—. Cuanto tiempo vas a estar allí. Los que logran escaparse solo... Mueren —Abre los dedos con una sonrisa amplia y nerviosa. Angel Dust y Vaggie de miran un momento—. Porque solo pueden vivir con el sustento del Infierno.

—Una cogida un humano no se compara a la de un demonio. —ríe apoyando la mejilla en su mano enguantada. Vaggie rueda los ojos, sin sorprenderse por el comentario.

—Y bien, no vas a tener tanta fuerza porque no es tu mundo y si lo tienes solo será para cumplir con la orden que te dé quien te llamó. Por no decir que, siendo tu vínculo con ese mundo, dependes de su energía. —Concluye aquella explicación. Vaggie arruga la cara con desagrado ante lo que hace Angel Dust, jugando con parte de su comida.

—Que desagradable.

—Por eso hay que hacerlo todo: Son tan patéticos que no pueden sostenerse para más de una vez—Burla—. Cómo sea—Sacude la mano con fastidio—. El muy hijo de puta me dejó en espera.

—Lo cual es rarísimo.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡SOLO MÍRAME! Ese tipo debe estar fatal.

Vaggie da una expresión hastiada y Charlie ríe nerviosa. Angel Dust acaba su comida, limpia su boca y acomoda su cabello blanquecino, jugando un poco con un par de manos en su pecho y curveando la espalda. Estuvo nervioso toda la noche pensando que lo llamaría de la nada. No ha pasado. No sabe cuándo pasará. Es una maldita incertidumbre.

—Me refiero a que debe ser alguien muy fuerte. Tener un vínculo demoníaco así es agotador para los humanos—resopla Charlie cruzada de brazos—. No eres un Overlord, tampoco el demonio más fuerte, pero por tu longevidad tienes mucho que llenar. Tenerte en espera debería ser suicida.

—Ojalá, así me libraría de ese trozo de mierda—burla levantándose para llevar el plato—. Por cierto—Mete la mano en el pelaje de su pecho y saca un par de tickets—. Val va a abrir un nuevo club y yo haré el acto de apertura. Están invitadas también. —Sus ojos redondos y brillantes junto a la sonrisa tierna delatan la ilusión que le hace invitarlas. Vaggie toma la entrada con sorpresa y hasta se conmueve.

—Sera un show sexual ¿Cierto?

—Ayyyy~ No veas ese detalle. Puedo enseñarte a bailar si quieres—Ofrece con las manos inferiores en la cadera—. Cherri aprendió fácil y estando tú en un rango similar de guapura seguro te va bien.

—Ow~ Angel~ —Charlie se lleva las manos a la cara—. Si iremos. Arreglaremos todo en el hotel para estar libres.

Se balancea en sí mismo. Entre feliz y nervioso. Usualmente no es cercano con las personas. Solo con Valentino. Es a quien necesita y está ligado por desgracia. Alguien que al principio fue bueno con él y ahora es una mierda. Tiene profundo pavor de que suceda de nuevo. Es el maldito infierno. No confiar es una especie de ley escrita en el alma de todos apenas aparecen aquí. Sin embargo, quiere darse el beneficio de la duda con ellas. Principalmente con Charlie que lo trajo a su brillante Hazbin Hotel.

La idea principal de hotel es ridícula y solo la princesa del infierno es capaz de pensar semejante bobería: Ayudar a que los demonios hallen redención. Cómo es obvio, al principio no funcionó. Happy Hotel estaba muerto al inicio. Aquí es donde entra él que acepto ir solo por la habitación y comida gratis. Le sugirió que aparte de ese servicio, fuese un hotel normal. Uno en el que él vive y va a tener a muchos queriendo pulular alrededor. Seguido, ofrecer descuento a quien quiera ofrecerse a ese loco proyecto personal.

¿Cómo funciona en este preciso instante? A cambio del mes gratis durante el estado inactivo, destruyó otros hoteles junto a Cherri Bomb. La gran mayoría siendo de Valentino para variar. Sin más hoteles y siendo el de Charlie más accesible, Hazbin Hotel finalmente surgió. Algunos pocos toman la oferta de intento de redención y aunque aún nadie se va, es cierto que hay cambios. Él los puede percibir.

Quienes están ya no se drogan tanto, ni siquiera intentan contratarlo tan seguido. Lentamente están consiguiendo rehabilitarse y quizá en un futuro si haya quien logre irse de este lugar.

Duda ser él. Es un adicto sin remedio a su vida infernal.

Y "Hazbin" solo salió de su borrachera al intentar decir "Happy".

—Tan solo esperemos que no te llamen en pleno espectáculo. —Agrega Vaggie guardando bien el boleto.

—Para ese momento seguro que ya me libré—afirma despreocupado—. Ahora, tengo una cita con tiburones. Si me disculpan, quiero esos penes dobles.

— ¿¡Que tienen qué!? —Angel Dust saca la lengua y se marcha.

* * *

Jadea, sin aire y con su pecho inflándose a todo lo que puede. El pelaje húmedo y algo aplastado por estar boca abajo. Recoge las piernas. Con la vista perdida y la saliva saliéndose por el labio. Incluso su veneno medio afrodisíaco. Las luces se van apagando y escucha el continuo de recoger todo porque acabaron de grabar. _Se sintió bien_. Dolió un poco, pero nada fuera de su gusto masoquista. Una mano en la nuca lo hunde en la cama y sin darle chance a que se aparte, es capaz de percibir penetración.

—E-espe-

Pierde el aire y agita las manos, tratando de quitar a quien lo sujeta de la cara para forzarlo a hacer un oral. Saca su tercer par de manos para liberarse sin conseguirlo. Tose y cierra los ojos, con semen en la cara.

—V-Val-

Chilla con fuerza, crispando el cuerpo con la penetración doble tan brusca. Es alguien que sana relativamente rápido cuando tiene adrenalina rebosante. Una especialmente salida de su placer. Estando cerrado esto duele más de lo que debería. Puesto boca arriba en intentar quitarse al demonio tiburón de encima. Tose, con las manos sujetas y el par de miembros en la boca, embistiendo a su rostro se tan forma que le duele el cuello, las mejillas, la garganta y la cabeza. Se ahoga y no logra soltarse una vez acaba.

— ¡V-VALEN...!

Viene otro y las mordidas a su cuerpo son más profundas. Mala señal. A más le dan sangre a estos demonios, más pierden la consciencia. Por ello y en consecuencia no solo son más descuidados en lo que hacen, sino también acaban más rápido. Siendo turnado en lo que siente como un abuso no avisado en lo más mínimo.

Ha hecho escenas rudas. No le gustan. Las hace una vez cada tanto sin problema porque le avisan. Está mentalizado a que va a pasar y puede estar preparado físicamente a ello.

—Corte, ya es suficiente—informa Valentino. Levanta de su lugar y anda hacia la cama donde Angel Dust se retuerce en su mismo y vomita el semen en cantidad industrial que tuvo que tragar para no ahogarse—. Angie, parece que pierdes práctica.

—N-no me- No me avisaste. —reclama en tono quedo, Valentino lo toma del rostro.

— ¿Me reclamas? ¿Por quitarte a los tiburones de encima? ¿Dónde está tu agradecimiento? —Ensancha una brillante sonrisa. Notando como sus ojos adquieren un brillo desesperado

—Pero-

—Tal vez deba dejarlos venir de nuevo y que te cojan hasta devorarte. Una arañita con las patas arrancadas. —Lo suelta, fingiendo que va a traer a los otros actores de nuevo para que continúen.

Ese pequeño extra que dejó pasar para que quedará así de desesperado y destruido.

Angel Dust lo toma del brazo con rapidez.

—N-no. Por favor. Perdón, Val. —Lloriquea con deje infantil, teniendo los ojos aguados.

— ¿Solo Val? —Tienta regresando hasta acariciar el rostro y cabellera pálida.

—Mis-Mista Valentino. —balbucea lloroso. Valentino suelta una risilla. Los camarógrafos y demás salen, dejando la habitación sola. Angel Dust se siente extraño y al mismo tiempo, se le hace imposible no tener un miedo latente ante la soledad. Siendo Valentino con quién está.

—Bien, _Darlin'_. Me gusta cuando entiendes—Angel Dust suspira aliviado por el tacto cariñoso—. No olvides que soy el único del que dependes, porque solo conmigo estás a salvo. Mi pequeño Angel Dust.

— _Daddy_. —sonríe, con la visión mucho más borrosa a cada segundo. Es como estar drogado y ¿Cómo no apreciarlo? Es algo en su olor. No sabe identificarlo. Solo que acaba de regreso a la cama, de cara a esta con Valentino encima—. M-me siento mal. —informa el pecho apretado.

Valentino pasa una mano por debajo de él y aprieta la ilusión de pelaje simulando senos. Es muy suave. Enterrando los dedos ahí para tironearlo.

—Daddy no quiero hoy- Me- Dad-

—Shhh, debes complacer a Daddy—Un poco de baba escurre por su mentón, complacido de que la droga que tiene encima ya se haya colado en el sistema ajeno. Satisfecho con la encantadora imagen de Angel Dust lloroso, cadera levantada y culo abierto—. Sé un buen niño. —Jadea, sujetando con sus cuatro brazos.

Hace todo lo que ordena ¿Por qué no puede darle ni este momento de paz? Por más que la droga entre en su sistema, solo consigue que su cuerpo se comprima, haciendo más doloroso y tétrico el acto carnal en sí. Con Valentino profundizando las heridas hechas con anterioridad y por ello, impidiendo que sanen de manera apropiada.

Curarse de las heridas de un Overlord necesita de cuidado, no de tiempo hasta que su cuerpo sabe por sí mismo. Abre la boca, con los dedos de Valentino jugando con su lengua y el falo de la polilla entrando y saliendo a gusto.

—M-me duele Val, me duele. —solloza a duras penas. Su cuerpo delgado de crispa por la mordida. Relaja, sin más opción.

_No importa que te duela, solo déjalo hacer._

* * *

— Viniste drogado.

— Tú crees. —responde cínico.

Sus pupilas dilatadas, el pulso y energía por las nubes junto a esa postura excesivamente confiada. Conclusión: Se drogó.

—Fue solo una bolsa, no te alteres—Vaggie mantiene los brazos cruzados—. No me drogaré el día del show. No te espantes. —Sacude la mano con desinterés.

—Deberías-

—Shhhh~ —Vaggie se crispa al instante—. Pase un rato bueno, uno malo y no quiero alargarlo—Acomoda su cabello con una pequeña y juguetona sonrisa—. Ahora, quiero darme el baño más largo de mi vida para-

Vaggie se hace atrás y todos en el lobby del hotel reaccionan de la misma manera. Bajo los pies de Angel Dust se formó un pentagrama de brillo rojizo. En pánico de que sucediera, intenta salir de este, sin éxito. Antes de darse cuenta tan siquiera, desaparece.

* * *

—La gente ya está hablando mucho de lo que sucedió. Es preocupante.

— ¡Por supuesto _my dear_! No todos los días muere quien quieres que muera y no puedes sentirte del todo bien por ello—Su ayudante lo mira con expresión disgustada—. No nos engañemos, nadie quería a esa mujer cerca, estas casualidades dan que pensar.

—Que brusco.

—Soy sincero. —Pone una mano en su pecho con la ancha sonrisa y ella observa de reojo.

Hoy está más animado de lo usual y nadie puede decir lo contrario. Parece emocionado por algo desconocido. Más allá de la estación de radio. Habiendo terminado y como es su costumbre, sube a su auto para dirigirse a casa, escuchando la transmisión musical y balanceándose en su asiento.

Desde anoche está en una fase de ¿Excitación? Sea lo que sea, es similar a la primera vez que mató. Sintiéndose revivido y divertido. Las manos le tiemblan un poco. Una vez en casa se dirige directamente a su habitación a tomar el libro de aparente funcionalidad.

Hay partes ilegibles. Es como tener un manual de griego antiguo entre manos. La única ventaja a su favor, es que la fallecida dueña de este escrito, escribió anotaciones y traducciones en los costados del texto para hacerlo entendible. Pasa páginas con curiosidad.

Rituales para traer demonios de alto poder, "Overlords", dueños del infierno mismo, para hacer tratos con ellos. La página marcada, por otro lado, es una más apartada señalada como un ritual de menor riesgo: Invocación de súcubos.

—No es la expectativa que tenía de un súcubo, pero supongo que igual cumple el objetivo. —opina en voz alta, girando el libro en la medida de la necesidad. Quizá hizo este con el único objetivo de experimentar.

O quien sabe. El punto es que la mató y ahora no tiene a quien preguntar. _Maldita sea_. Se aclara la garganta. Queda clarísimo que las respuestas pueden venir de una sola "persona" así que es tiempo de atender su llamada en espera. Se aclara la garganta y estira el brazo. Su habitación grande no se llevaría ningún daño. Hay un espacio bastante grande entre la entrada y la cama.

— _Quo veniat in tenebris servi tradendam capax et libidine extinctus est spiritus Domini mei ad tempus—_ Entra brisa en la habitación, con un pentagrama formándose en el suelo. Brillantes trazos rojos y exactos— _. Veni ostendam tibi vota mea, quae sunt fornicationes tuae daemonium de portare ex ad—_ Entrecierra los ojos, con un esfuerzo por no dejar de sonreír. No sabe que está diciendo _, pero vale—. Tuus coram te relinquo vobis utile opus consummavi semel._

Se ve forzado a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos se topa con la figura alargada y blanca de la noche anterior. Tira el libro atrás y sonríe más ancho, con las manos tras la espalda. Angel Dust guiña repetitivamente. Mira sus manos y luego se entorno.

— ¡MALDITA SEA! —Quejumbra apretando los puños—. ¡JUSTO TENÍA QUE PASA AHORA! —Fija su mirada en Alastor—. Maldito trozo de mierda-

— ¡Buenas, mi estimado compañero! —Saluda levantando una mano, acomodando sus gafas rojas. Angel Dust cruza los dos pares de brazos—. Un gusto darme cuenta de que realmente pude llamarte de nuevo.

—Sí, claro—bufa—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres? Tengo mucho que hacer, no eres el único tipo que invoca sea accidente o no.

—Aun no sé.

— ¡AY POR FAVOR! —reclama.

—Por un momento pensé estarlo imaginando, perdona mi tardanza. —bromea mordaz. Angel Dust rueda los ojos.

Es un asesino muy sofisticado. Todo en su habitación luce con un orden casi enfermizo. _Que tipo vino a tocarme_. Tamborilea los dedos, impaciente.

—Entonces piensa rápido. Necesito librarme de esta llamada.

— ¿Qué dice la llamada?

—"Invoco a un servidor de la oscuridad, capaz de saciar la lujuria de mi temporal respirar" —Mueve la mano con desinterés, andando por la habitación, Alastor lo sigue con la mirada—. "Ven aquí, demonio de la promiscuidad que mis deseos sean tu orden a realizar" —Hunde las manos en la cama hasta echarse en esta—. "Tu presencia se irá una vez hayas acabado tu acción servicial."

—No te noto muy servicial. —bromea acercándose. Angel Dust ladea la cabeza, abriendo y balanceando las piernas.

—Estoy más que servicial, siempre para clientes—Lanza un beso y a pesar de estar descubriendo parte de su pecho felpudo, Alastor lo mira como el principio—. Así que veeeeeenga. Di lo que quieres y yo te complazco. —Guiña un ojo.

 _¿No tiene apetito sexual o qué?_ No nota lujuria en él. Nada de nada. Es como si fuese ajena a su cuerpo. Alastor se acerca y lo hace cerrar las piernas antes de aproximarse demasiado. Invadiendo el espacio de Angel Dust.

—Esa clase de servicio no me interés.

—Déjame hacerte cambiar de-

Angel Dust siente una presión horrible hacia la cama, hundiéndolo en el colchón. Alastor ahora lejos acomodando su ropa y sin la sonrisa en el rostro. Frunce las cejas, trata de moverse sin posibilidad a ello. Quiso abrazarlo y besarlo, pero no pudo.

—Para llevarnos en buenos términos preferiría que no me tocaras.

—¿No te gusta o qué? No estoy entendiendo que pasa en todo esto—admite, una vez hay suficiente distancia es capaz de incorporarse—. ¡Solo mírame! Todos en este maldito lugar quieren estar un poco de mí y tú-

—No me interesa. —replica de nuevo sonriente. Angel Dust levanta el labio y entrecierra los ojos.

— ¿No has estado nunca con nadie?

—En efecto.

— ¿De verdad?

—Jamás me ha llamado la atención.

— ¿Nadie?

—Nadie.

— ¡AY QUE DESPERDICIO DE TODO! ¡DE MÍ Y DE TI!

Alastor inclina la cabeza.

— ¿De mí?

—Eres asexual—Exhala poniéndose boca abajo. Alastor cree alucinar de verlo más relajado. Menos esforzado en parecer atractivo. Simplemente echado en la cama jugando con los bordes de la almohada—. Y eres un hombre guapo—bufa, como si eso fuese una desgracia y bendición a la vez—. Agradezco no estar vivo, me matarías del estrés.

—Agradezco el halago. —Bromea, cerrando los ojos. Angel Dust rueda los suyos antes de levantarse y quedar frente a Alastor.

—Está claro que lo que yo ofrezco no lo quieres ¿Me devuelves ya? Invoca a quien te haga un trato si eso es lo que buscas. —Indica con par de manos en las cinturas.

—Umm... ¡No! —Deja caer los brazos, con expresión tensa—. ¡Porque ahora me das más curiosidad! Ya pensaré en algo para pedirte.

—Soy estrella porno, prostituto y bailarín ¿¡QUE MÁS ESPERAS DE MI!? —chilla exasperado. Alastor entrecierra los ojos, con una sonrisa ancha.

—Y yo un presentador de radio que lleva cuarenta y seis víctimas. Siempre podemos hacer más—Parpadea repetidamente, con la boca entreabierta—. Así que, mi estimado Angel Dust, te veo cuando decida que hacer contigo. Adiós.

Y nuevamente, es succionado por el pentagrama que lo trajo al mundo vivo para empezar. Alastor da cuenta de que se le cayó el moño del traje en la cama. Lo gira entre sus manos. Se lo daría la próxima vez que lo invoque.

Sigue preguntándose si es su imaginación o realmente estaba más tranquilo al darse cuenta de que no tendrían acercamiento sexual. Es extraño, creyó que siendo lo que es, lo tendría más molesto no hacerlo que hacerlo. _Prostituto raro_ , concluye, dejando el moño en su mesa de noche.

Es interesante, no hay que negarlo, muy interesante. También respondió a su duda, por lo que tomará el momento como una invitación a seguir preguntando. Se da toques en la barbilla, meditando que hacer con él. Debe ser algo cuidadosamente pedido para que no hayan vacíos legales que lo hagan huir y que no pueda traerlo de regreso.

Duda que otros que se puedan invocar, vengan con esta personalidad tan peculiar. _Seguro se comportan como prostitutas estándar_ , sacude la cubierta del libro y se dedica a leerlo con cuidado. Una vez acabado –a las cuatro de la madrugada-, toma papel y pluma para redactar lo que sería su pedido.

No tiene que trabajar hoy, por lo que puede salir de su rutina durmiéndose a las seis de la mañana, tardando muchísimo en escribir su pedido. Cerciorándose de que esté bien. Por lo que entendió, puede exigir que sea un acuerdo firmado. Incluso si fuese solo sexo.

Cosa que, para él, no tiene sentido perder le pase al paraíso. Es muy banal. Muy estúpido. Ya hay prostitutas humanas, en la tierra de los vivos ¿Qué sentido guarda desgraciar el alma pidiendo a un demonio sexual? Estúpido sin más. Todos los humanos parecen ser iguales y por eso lo aburre tanto.

Da una risa satisfecha al acabar y lo deja en la mesa de noche, bajo el moño de Angel Dust. Cuando viniera se lo daría todo junto y si realmente quiere librarse de él, no tendrá más opción que aceptarlo.

**. . .**

— ¿Demonios? ¿Por aquí?

— ¡Claro! —Replica su vecina, una señora de cincuenta años, rellena y con su vivienda hasta el tope de gatos—. Con lo que hizo esa estúpida puede que ahora todos nos veamos afectados. Quizá se sacrificó a sí misma para maldecirnos a todos.

—Nonono, _my dear_ —Infla un poco el pecho—. No hay motivo para preocuparse. Aun si ese fuese el caso, ya habría sucedido una desgracia y tal como dije—Pone una mano justo sobre su corazón acelerado, rebosante de alegría que da el pánico generado por su acto y noticia—. Sus prácticas la mataron. El demonio que invocó la debió matar.

—Oh, Alastor... —dice, creyéndolo inocente por su confianza al respecto.

—Confía en mí, _my dear_ , quien hace semejante cosa no es más que un tonto que se dispara a sí mismo en el pie—afirma moviendo la mano—. ¿Qué demonio hace lo que le piden? Se aprovechó de su estupidez y la mató. Es la única explicación a las heridas que la desangraron.

— ¡Ah! ¡Puede que dejara a ese demonio libre por su estupidez!

Guarda silencio, entrecerrando los ojos con la expresión sonriente ¡Justo esto es lo que quería! Preocuparlos. Sacarlos de su monótona felicidad en _pro_ de su egoísta diversión y ansia de ahuyentar el aburrimiento. Va bastante bien.

Pues ella se lo cuenta a la siguiente vecina, luego al vecino a dos casas y así sucesivamente hasta permanecer con la información pululando en todo el vecindario. Contaminando al siguiente y formando especulaciones alejadas del esoterismo con tinte sensacionalista: ¿Y si es el mismo asesino de estos años queriendo desviar la atención?

Ah, inminentemente refrescante. Incluso marcó el día en que llamará a Angel Dust para seguir el plan que está trazando con el fin de hacer bullir y explotar el pánico general. Espera y aspira que el demonio no lo decepcione. Si lo hace, incluso le iría en contra a esa albina criatura.

Una lástima, pero sies aburrido, que más remedio que tirarlo como lo demás que le genera talsensación. 


	3. Cuidadoso acuerdo y plan

—Odio a ese tipo.

—Oh, Angel…

Charlie no resiste reír.

— ¡Es que no es justo! ¡No le basta con estar bonito! ¡NO LE BASTA CON TENER EL CUERPO GENIAL! ¡PORQUE EL MUY INFELIZ ES ASEXUAL!

Vaggie no resiste romper a reír por esta última noticia. Si bien es cierto que al volver un rato después, Angel Dust se mostraba totalmente ofuscado y salió a disparar por ahí sin nada en especial, esto ya lo dice absolutamente todo. Da otro bufido fastidiado, apoyado en la barra mientras Husk y Vaggie se ríen a matar de su desgracia. Claro que serían los primeros hacerlo. Como no. El próximo sí es que se entera, sería Valentino.

—Lo peor es que el muy infeliz es lindo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Cuenta cuenta! —pide Charlie subida a la barra y alejando a Husk sin querer. Rueda los ojos.

—Es pelirrojo, tiene treinta y tantos, presentador de radio, ojos ámbar, sonrisa eterna y en general parece la clase de caballero perfecto. Viste de traje, elegante, habla amigable— Chasquea la lengua—. Tenía la expectativa de que bajo todo eso fuese un retorcido sexual que gusta ahorcar o latiguear. No que de plano no hace nada.

— Dijiste que es un asesino serial. Eso no es poca cosa. —Agrega Vaggie con las manos en la cintura y su típica mala expresión.

— ¡Y eso qué! Lo vi ayer en un cuarto decente y me quedé todo _horny_ ¡Para nada! Porque ni siquiera le gusta que lo toquen. —Apoya la barbilla en su mano con deje frustrado. El mundo está en su contra. Tiene pruebas y no dudas al respecto.

— ¿Que tan asesino serial?

—Dijo que lleva cuarenta y seis víctimas y está tan tranquilo que seguro nadie sospecha nada. —dice Angel Dust. Husk se jacta a la par que toma la botella de licor para hablar:

—Igual es un cabrón. —Levanta y empina la botella.

—Tiene los huevos tan hinchados que se carga a todo el mundo y sonríe sin parar. —Concluye Angel Dust.

—A mí me suena a alguien encantador yyyyyyyyy—Se curva hacia Angel Dust que frunce las cejas—. Tal vez una ayuda para tu redención.

— ¿En qué sentido?

—A no ser puta. —Eructa Husk. Angel Dust frunce las cejas y lleva una mano a su pecho

— En que puto momento disfrutar de mi cuerpo es un maldito pecado si es todo de acuerdo en lo que se hará. Haberme matado de sobredosis tal vez, pero coger no tiene nada de malo. —Cruza los brazos levantando la barbilla.

—Es extraño, pero teóricamente no tiene nada de malo lo que dice. —murmura Vaggie con un dedo levantado. Quiso rebatirlo, pero no pudo.

— ¡Ahí está!

—Bueno... —balbucea Charlie.

—Puta eres, puta te quedas y se acaba el puto tema. —afirma Husk. Angel Dust se apoya en la barra, siendo insinuante y coqueteando visiblemente con el demonio gato.

—Puedo ser tu puta si quieres.

—Agh. —Vaggie se aparta un poco, principalmente para no ver la ropa interior de Angel Dust bajo la falda que lleva hoy. Es un día "libre" de forma literal.

Pues en la noche tiene que ir a trabajar a la recepción de llamadas.

Angel Dust se levanta y acomoda un poco su vestimenta. Un suéter de tela gruesa, pero que descubre sus hombros, su pecho y es de color salmón claro. Así mismo, una falda negra apenas más larga a la que usa regularme, cinturón de hebilla dorada y botas largas como no puede ser de otra manera. Es la única forma de disfrazar y dar un mínimo atractivo a sus pies y piernas en general. Juega un poco con el pelaje de su pecho antes de ir en dirección a la escalera.

Su objetivo es volver a su habitación, tomar a Fat Nuggets e ir por un batido. Hace mucho tiempo que no saca a su bebé a pasear. Su plan se ve interrumpido en su totalidad cuando la puerta se abre y huele a humo. Un humo que lo marea.

—Angel. —El llamado cantarín lo hace bajar la cabeza y fruncir los labios. Gira con gesto nervioso.

— _Mista_ Valentino—saluda—. ¿Sucede algo? Pensé que usted no… Entraría aquí. —avanza lento e inclinado. Vaggie se mantiene apoyada en una lanza y Charlie analiza de reojo la situación.

Valentino jamás se había atrevido a entrar al hotel ¿La razón? Él es Overlord, claro, pero ella también. Es la maldita princesa del infierno aún cuando a todos les vale mierda. Tiene poder para mandarlos a todos a esa misma mierda si quisiera. Cosa que no pasa únicamente por su personalidad e ideales de amor y paz.

—Me enteré de cierto asunto y asumiendo que te escurrirías como acostumbras—sisea llegando hasta él—. Me di la libertad de venir—Lo toma de la cara, sin aplicar presión en lo absoluto y es que no hace falta. Angel Dust ya está sudando con su pulso alborotado, el olor a cigarro específico de Valentino penetrando en sus fosas nasales y haciéndolo sentir más encogido—. Vamos a tu habitación. No quisiera que escuchen de que hablamos. —Abre más los ojos, asustado.

—N-no hace falta. Podemos hablar en el auto o-

Gimotea, con su rostro siendo apretado; los que circulaban la zona se dan la fuga. Asustados.

—Vamos a tu habitación—Insiste entrecerrando los ojos—. Son temas privados.

_Ahí está Fat Nuggets, si lo ve va a matarlo, está enfadado, no quiero-_

—Angel—llama, con las excusas entrecortadas del demonio araña saliendo—. Angel ¡Angel! —Para de hablar—. Tu habitación.

—Si quiere una sala privada puede ir a la sala de juntas por aquí. —Indica Charlie, con la suficiente obviedad en ella para que Valentino no se queje. Siendo clara en que más allá de ahí, no piensa dejarlo pasar.

Angel Dust la mira por momentos y la llega a sorprender con lo desesperado que luce. Cómo hay esos desesperados gritos de ayuda, más allá de temor a un regaño por lo que sea que haya hecho esta vez. Estando solos en la sala de juntas es capaz de sentir que Valentino está incluso más enojado que en la entrada. Cosa no conveniente en lo absoluto.

— ¿Que sucedió con tu trabajo en la línea de llamadas? —Cierra los ojos _. Maldita sea._

—No fue mi culpa. F-fue una confusión: Asesinaron a quien hizo todo el ritual, su asesino fue quien echó la sangre y ahora no quiere-

— ¿Un humano te rechazo? Tan mal haces tu trabajo, Angel—cuestiona aproximándose—. Un maldito humano te dejó en espera. Como si fueses su propiedad o el decide sobre ti.

—Yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. Ni siquiera… —Se calla el detalle. No hace falta humillarse más. Darle razones para humillarlo.

—Por supuesto que puedes hacer algo: Has que te coja de la manera en que sea y continúa con tu maldito trabajo—Siente sus temblores, como sufre espasmos continuos—. Abrir las piernas o la boca y tragarte todo el semen que esos testículos sean capaces de producir.

—Va-val- yo no-

—Claro que no puedes hacer nada—Exhala, con humo rojo saliendo de entre sus colmillos—. Una perra inútil y débil que quedó en "espera" ¿Así esperas irte alguna vez? —Angel acaba por sollozar—. No haces más que probar porque necesitas de _Daddy_ siendo tu dueño.

—Yo no he dicho que me voy. Nunca lo he dicho. —Repone lloroso.

—Y aun así te pones rebelde sin llevarme a tu maldita habitación.

— _Mista_ Valentino, perdón, de verdad yo no quería que pasara. L-la próxima vez que me llame lo solucionare, pero por favor… yo…

El humo lo adormece, lo impide pensar más claro. Que decir, como hilarlo o sencillamente salir de la habitación teniendo la oportunidad.

—Más te vale solucionarlo pronto o tendrás una deuda más grande y otras formas de solventarla—Suelta un quejido quebrado. Eso es sinónimo de grabar escenas duras. Precisamente las que no le gustan. Es masoquista, pero hay un maldito _limite_ que Valentino goza de cruzar—. Hasta más tarde, Angel Cakes. Te quiero en el estudio, ya que no puedes contestar llamadas, puedes grabar.

Tras un par de palmadas en la cabeza se aparta. Angel Dust aprieta los puños. La cabeza revuelta y enorme incapacidad para medirse mejor.

— Es tu culpa por ponerme ahí para empezar. Yo dije que estar en la sección de llamadas no-

— ¿ ** _MI_** culpa?

Angel Dust retrocede violentamente, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos y dando un chillido. Tal vez no lo tiene encima, pero puede percibir su poder. Razón por la que todos le temen. Antes de siquiera tocarle un cabello la puerta se abre con una llamarada terrible que Angel Dust no ve. Encogido en su lugar como una araña desesperada.

— ¡FUERA DE MI HOTEL! —Ruge Charlie, con los ojos rojos y esos enormes cuernos en la cabeza—. Atrévete a ponerle una mano encima y te mato. —Advierte con voz gutural.

—Ah—queja con desagrado—. Como sea. No puedes evitar que tiene que salir a trabajar, así que podemos continuar con esto después.

Sin más, se retira. Vaggie se asegura de que se marche. Charlie regresa a su aspecto amigable usual y se acerca a Angel Dust para abrazarlo, notando como llora de pánico por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Una paliza, un abuso, cualquier opción es horrible. Angel Dust la abraza de regreso, con los ojos temblando y su pulso desorbitado.

Es extraño, pero él tiene a este hotel, Charlie y demás como una señal de protección. Siempre que está aquí o con ellos, está a salvo de Valentino. Sea porque no quiere problemas y no se acerca o porque no le gusta exponerse en lo que hace. Siendo hermético a la hora de llevar su relación con Angel Dust en específico.

Hazbin Hotel es Atlantis.

Hazbin Hotel es un oasis.

Hazbin Hotel es su zona segura.

Solo aquí está a salvo.

* * *

Levanta de la tina, exprimiendo su cabello y echándoselo atrás. Mira el agua un instante, lleno de recelo por los hilos de sangre que quedaron. Obviamente Valentino quedó muy molesto por lo que ocurrió ¿Qué ordenó a grabar? _Ocho malditos videos,_ con ocho grupos de distintos de demonios. Para cuando empezó el quinto se sentía molido y poco o nada importaba su opinión.

Sale de la tina y se sienta al borde de esta, suspirando y escurriendo más su cuerpo peludo y blanco. Quedó con aroma a lavanda. _Tan amable Valentino_. Levanta las piernas un momento, viendo sus pies y frunce la expresión. Le parecen tan feos. No los soporta. Le han dicho que son “tiernos” de alguna forma que solo esas personas entenderán.

Parecen patas de araña muy literalmente, con apenas un par de garras rosas. Tan pequeñas e inofensivas que dejan claro su enorme incapacidad corporal de defensa. Haber surgido como demonio capaz de invocar armas es su única forma de pelear. Una suerte, de otro modo ni siquiera podría ir con Cherri Bomb en sus pleitos territoriales.

Avanza hacia al habitación, conecta el enorme secador y se da directo con este para poder vestirse sin humedecer la ropa. Fat Nuggets sale rodando por ahí, debido a su constante maña de ponerse en medio cuando escucha el aparato. Así no se esfuerce, tiene tanto pelaje en el pecho que parece busto.

¿Y para qué negarlo? Le encanta que quede así. Una vez seco en todos sitios se pone su pijama. Un suéter grande que se resbala de un hombro, un pantalón corto, medias largas que cubren toda su pierna y se echa en la cama. A dormir todo el tiempo posible antes de que a su jefe se le antoja-

— ¡AY NO PUEDE SER!

Fat Nuggets va de un lado a otro, nervioso y a más que intenta salir, Angel Dust no tiene más opción que dejarse absorber por el pentagrama rojo. El pobre cerdo demoniaco chilla y rebusca por la habitación, pensando que su dueño se había escondido bajo la cama o algo así.

* * *

— ¡Buenas noches mi albino y felpudo compañero!

Angel Dust sufre un tic en el ojo. Alastor lo recibe con semejante alegría mientras acaba su cena. _Que hijo de puta,_ exhala, dejando caer los brazos y preguntándose con toda la seriedad del mundo como obtener el maldito acuerdo con este hombre de una vez. Parece más que imposible. Se está ofuscando.

— ¿Ya vas a decir que quieres o este es otra “prueba”? —Hace comillas con los dedos. Alastor se limpia la boca antes de levantarse, tomar los platos y llevarlo al lavaplatos. Angel Dust decide sentarse a falta de nada mejor que hacer.

—Curioso que lleves una ropa así.

—Alguien decidió llamar cuando ya me iba a dormir.

— ¡Wow! ¡Las prostitutas duermen por la noche! —exclama con una carcajada.

—Soy actor porno más que prostituta, pero sí, si duermo por la noche y tú me estas interrumpiendo—Acusa exasperado. Alastor se seca las manos y acerca a un librero, extrayendo un papel cuidadosamente—. Pedido, Alastor, enfócate en el acuerdo de mierda. Que vas a querer y no me digas de nuevo que no-

—Ya sé que pedirte—Angel Dust sonríe pequeño, con ojos redondos e infantiles—. Están los aspectos técnicos en este acuerdo—Entreabre la boca ¿Acuerdo escrito? No pensó que sería tan cuidadoso—. Si te da mucho fastidio leerlo, puedo resumírtelo.

—Noooooononono, ando tragando mierda de forma literal por no haber leído un contrato, dame esa porquería.

Le arranca el papel de las manos y Alastor toma asiento, notando la postura relajada y el aspecto sencillo de su invitado. Como luce suave y esponjoso sin más. El suéter brindándole una figura apenas más ancha. Consigue ser una antítesis a la apariencia sexy de las dos primeras ocasiones. Ladea la cabeza, preguntándose cuantas personas en el mundo vivo lo consideran sexy.

¿No es eso raro? Dejando de lado que es parte demonio, es una especie de araña antropomórfica. Le da curiosidad, pero nada más. En tanto, Angel Dust va arruga cada vez más la cara a medida que avanza en el papel.

_Mediante el siguiente acuerdo, yo, Angel Dust, me veo bajo la obligación de cumplir con el pedido de el invocador, Alastor, teniendo en cuenta los siguientes aspectos: Se atenderá siempre al llamado de su nombre (Angel Dust) por el poco uso del mismo en la cotidianidad; estará prohibido realizar cualquier clase de estafa en contra del invocador (Alastor) con el fin de librarse pronto de este acuerdo; no habrán actos en contra de índole incriminatoria en la sociedad humana y que atenten con la imagen del invocador (Alastor); la parte servicial tendrá que presentar razones de peso para no cumplir con las órdenes dadas la noche o día por el invocador._

_Acoso hacia terceros sin motivación u orden no significaran un problema en tanto sea alejados del invocador. Terceros del infierno no serán invitados o enterados de cómo funciona este acuerdo, así mismo, mantener una confidencialidad con respecto a la identidad del invocador, pues no tiene en mente realizar un llamado de este tipo a otro demonio._

_Las peticiones de la parte servicial serán escuchadas y adjuntadas a este documento para que ambas partes puedan trabajar sin problema o malos entendidos en el tiempo que sea vigente._

_La frase que permitirá la partida del mundo mortal será “Nos vemos otra noche, Angel Dust” y únicamente cuando se llegue a la cúspide del cumplimiento de este acuerdo, el servidor será libre de este mandato y cadena que une al invocador._

_No habrá un escape permitido, puesto que la energía del invocador corre riesgo permanente de esfumarse tras demasiado tiempo como tutor del demonio invocado._

—Aquí hablas como si lo que vas a pedir va a durar días y días y yo no tengo tiempo para eso—replica bajando el papel—. ¿Qué quieres? —pregunta nuevamente.

—Entretenme.

— ¿Ah?

—Me aburro como ostra estos últimos días. Ni siquiera matando consigo divertirme. La monotonía es ridícula por aquí, nada cambia, todos siguen en su feliz cotidianidad y bien ¡A este espectáculo le hace falta un acto interesante! —Presenta con enorme sonrisa y manos abiertas.

—Este… ¿Espectáculo?

—La vida es un espectáculo mi querido Angel Dust—afirma apoyando los codos en sus piernas, inclinado hacia el demonio—. Y cada espectáculo es una vida—Hace un círculo con la boca—. Quiero que mi espectáculo esté lleno de emoción, gente fallando y llorando por su caída de la cima, el sufrimiento que llena sus ojos ante la ruptura de sus rutinas y felicidades corrompidas. —Sus ojos abiertos, sonrisa lunática y gesto desquiciado no hace sino sacarle una risilla a Angel Dust.

Este tipo es encantador y carismático aun siendo espeluznante.

— ¿Tengo que hacer algo… raro como darte para que me cortes o algo así?

—Nonono, _my dear,_ nada que esté fuera de tu zona de confort. —afirma Alastor, recostándose en su asiento.

Angel Dust mira el acuerdo de nuevo.

—Quiero agregar una cosa.

— ¿Lo cual sería…?

—Sin preguntas de que fue lo que hice antes de venir y nada que implique abuso a mi persona. —Alastor toma el papel y lo incluye. Angel Dust lee el pequeño agregado. Suspira, toma el bolígrafo y firma el acuerdo. Su firma adquiere un tono rosa en el papel, así como un brillo particular. Alastor gira la mano, hallando en su muñeca el símbolo de una araña pequeña en una telaraña. Angel Dust permanece pensativo.

A decir verdad, es lo menos mal intencionado que le han presentado jamás. Lo sorprende con creces. Acomoda su cabello y frunce las cejas un momento. Hay demasiados detalles ahí como para que Alastor sea ignorante al tema. Vuelve la vista a él, que dobla el acuerdo y lo guarda en el librero.

— ¿Cómo te preparaste tan bien? Todos solo… caen en bromas de demonios.

—Ah, en el libro habla de esa clase de trucos, tomé mis previsiones.

Angel Dust se fija en el libro y tras revisarlo se pregunta de dónde vino tanta información. _Esto debe ser culpa de su alteza Stolas y Blitzo_ , concluye al instante devolviéndolo a su sitio. Levanta y aunque roza con el techo, anda por la casa. Va a la nevera, inclinando todo el cuerpo para tomar lo que quiera de ahí.

—Veamos, si tengo que pensarte un entretenimiento para que me dejes libre y mi jefe no me dé por culo—Saca helados del refrigerador y se mete uno en la boca para luego cerrar y enderezarse de nuevo—. Dijiste que eres locutor de radio ¿No?

—En realidad no.

—Lo pareces de todos modos—Agita una mano y vuelve a sentarse, cruzando las piernas y comiendo el helado de manera en exceso insinuante. Nada que sea malo, pues a Alastor no le genera nada—. Así que ¿Lo has usado a tu favor?

—En lo posible para que no se sepa que soy yo un asesino. –Alastor se muestra interesado en que Angel Dust esté teniendo una idea tan rápido.

—Veamos, soy artista y soy teatral, te queda claro ¿No? —Levanta las cejas con una sonrisa, Alastor ríe bajo—. Bien ¿Por qué no ser más teatral? Los matas, sí, dejas el cadáver y cuentas lo que sucedió, pero ¿Por qué no una imagen? Escuchar los detalles es horrible para cualquiera, pero ¿Mirarlo? —Enfatiza—. Todos se cagan de miedo con eso.

—Umm… Desarrolla la idea. —Ladea la cabeza.

—Supongamos que—Levanta de su lugar—. Asesinas a la loca de los gatos de tu vecina—Señala por la ventana—. Una atrocidad llena de tragedia. Sus restos se mezclan con los restos de los gatos—Lleva un par de manos a sus mejillas, alzándolas con ojos brillante y penosos. Alastor se para a su lado, llegando apenas al inicio de su pecho felpudo—. Su intestino en el cuerpo de un gato, su cuerpo en la mesa, con la cabeza de su gato puesta encima, una sopa de sangre y _¿Oh?_ El asesino tomó una foto, la reprodujo y colgó en todos lados. Mientras el locutor de la radio habla, todos detallan lo que sucede ¡El terror! —Acaba riendo y viendo a Alastor.

— ¡Suena bien! ¡Encantador! Aunque un poco asqueroso y delatador.

—No sí quien lo hace es un demonio sin huellas dactilares—Agita las manos y tira la paleta a un lado, andando en tal silencio que resulta incómodo para Alastor. Sus pies solo con medias son silenciosos—. Tomamos la foto desde un ángulo no delatador, hacemos parecer que fue el asesino y _Voila~_

Lanza un beso al aire.

— ¡Imagina! ¡Crea lo que no has probado aun! —Exclama con cinismo—. De esa forma, tendrás una escena que puede extenderse tanto como puedas imaginar. Tanta gente, tantos a quienes seguir engañando. El juego está en no parar de inventar.

Angel Dust sonríe con ojos entrecerrados por la palmada que Alastor le da en la espalda.

— ¡Impresionante, _my dear_! No es descabellado y no sé me había ocurrido ¡Magnifico! Viniendo del infierno debes tener ideas de sobra. —Inquiere Alastor.

—Se me ocurren muchas cosas, pero me debes dejar tu baño, esta belleza no se mantiene sola. —Advierte levantando su pecho y Alastor niega con la cabeza.

—Dudo que quepas en mi bañera.

—Acostumbro lugares estrechos. —Saca la lengua coqueto.

Alastor da cuenta de que, a pesar de su impulso por arrimarse, Angel Dust se aparta. Evitando tocarlo. Muchos aun sabiendo lo mucho que lo disgusta el contacto, se aproximan y lo palmean. Curioso que un demonio sea el primero en respetar aquello. Sobre todo uno tan hípersexualizado como él.

—También canto y bailo, por si te interesa, _cariño_. —Lanza un beso antes de echarse boca abajo en el sofá.

— ¡Um~! Tal vez nos podamos llevar muy bien. —Angel Dust balancea las piernas y Alastor vuelve a sentarse.

— ¿Tienes armas? —Alastor responde con una negativa—. Supongo que de eso me encargo yo.

Y continúan hablando, afinando detalles, pero sin revelar ideas y montajes que les vienen a la mente en su retorcida y compartida manera de ser. Angel Dust varia de postura en tantas ocasiones que Alastor lo considera un inquieto. No obstante, es una especie de detalle ¿Tierno? En él. Muestra que se siente cómodo en su presencia y eso también es compartido.

No se está insinuando, no se quiere acercar, no hace contacto. Es la distancia perfecta con el ambiente perfecto. Angel Dust en su actitud natural de coqueteo, pero sin ser necesariamente una invitación a tener sexo y Alastor hablando de su manera tan caballerosa y encantadora.

—Mi amigo Angel, creo que eres el primero sexoservidor que puedo respetar. —admite girando la cabeza hacia la ventana. Está aclarando el cielo. Pronto será de día. Consumió toda la noche hablado con él.

—Yo aún no te perdono ser asexual, dame tiempo de asimilar que eres guapo y no te interesa. Cuando eso pase, te digo otra cosa linda—bromea levantándose—. Ahora, necesito volver. Tengo que trabajar y es una auténtica mierda ir con sueño a grabar.

—Nos vemos otra noche, Angel Dust.

Angel Dust despide con una mano, lanzando un beso y teniendo los ojos redondos y brillantes con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Una vez desaparece Alastor levanta de su asiento y se da golpecillos en el hombro derecho. Eso estuvo muy bien. Mejor de lo que esperaba. Lo sorprende que incluso entre demonios haya tratos. Es lo que Angel Dust dejó implícito al principio.

Estira y se dirige a su cama. La noche de mañana también será larga, así que debe descansar y continuar como siempre antes de que alguien pueda sospechar de cualquier manera. Una vez acostado queda viendo al techo un rato ¿Qué tan buena idea será esto?

Quien sabe, lo único cierto es que el espectáculo más interesante de New Orleans está a poco o nada de iniciar. Protagonizado por él en total anonimato y desafiando que lo descubran tarde o temprano.

Ahora será más imposible para ellos ¿Cómo lo harán? Cuando es el demonio quien lo ayuda a moverlo todo y así evitar que las pistas abunden como en antaño. Sonríe antes de ponerse de lado. El mejor espectáculo tiene a un bailarín stripper por protagonista en el escenario, quien lo iba a decir.

Al menos muchos tendrán una última buena vista a la hora de marcharse. _De nada por hacerlos mis víctimas de asesinato._


	4. Primeras fotos y experimentos.

—Que extraño que tengas tanto dinero en la cartera, Angie.

—Val me lo dio ayer y ¿Vale? ¿Cómo me voy a negar si me puso en una maldita orgía por ocho horas para grabar? Casi es lo mismo. —Sujeta a Fat Nuggets con los brazos superiores y los inferiores son los que entregan los billetes y toman el enorme vaso de batido. Cherri no luce muy complacida con la explicación.

—Como si tuvieras que tomar nada de ese hijo de puta. Seguro dirá que es parte de tu deuda. —bufa Cherri antes de sorber por la pajilla de su bebida. Ambos se dirigen a una mesa en el pintoresco lugar. Perfecto para Angel Dust que si pudiera, llevará a su mascota a todos lados con él.

—No, se lo saco a Vox de la billetera cuando no veía. —informa con una sonrisa y en susurros. Cherri abre el ojo antes de ensanchar una sonrisa similar.

— ¿No que es su novio?

— Lo era. Rompieron hace unos días. Aún no sé todo el drama, pero—Cruza las piernas, saca de su pecho un pequeño plato y vierte parte del batido allí. Fat Nuggets sube a la mesa y consume su parte de la bebida—. Mientras más tiempo duren separados, más tiempo tendré efectivo. —Se encoge de hombros y Cherri da un golpe a la mesa.

— ¡Perfecto momento para ir a explotar su casa! Si ya no hay cogidas, hagámoslo.

—Nah, no vale la pena… Es mejor su edificio nuevo de comercio electrónico. —Cherri ríe echándose el cabello para atrás. Contenta de cómo Angel Dust mejora sus planes. Continúan hablando de lo mismo, Fat Nuggets bebe con calma su bebida, alguno que otro gira a ver al par de personajes.

Angel Dust lleva un vestido naranja pastel, descubriendo los hombros, parte de su pecho, teniendo un ruchado y pequeña capa extra como decoración. Botas largas y marrones que hacen menos ruidos a las usuales. Estando en la zona en la que están, resulta imposible no reconocerlo. Ni siquiera puede pasarse por alto a Cherri, la tan afamada destructora de todo sin compasión y que parece tener a Angel Dust como único amigo en el infierno. El par es sencillamente un cóctel de demolición. Que lo planeen así de descarado lo hace peor.

—Al hotel le va bien.

—No vamos a destruir Hazbin Hotel… Solo todo lo que hay alrededor—Presenta, jugando con una bomba apagada. Tan similar a una cereza que acabó por tomarlo de apodo. Ninguno de los dos habla de sus vidas anteriores ni sus nombres—. Eso fue divertido. Hay que hacerlo de nuevo, compañero.

—Te diría que sí, pero tengo un pequeño problema en mundo humano y apenas tengo idea de qué forma me van a exprimir en el estudio. No sé cuándo tengo que subir o nada. —Acaricia a Fat Nuggets desde la cabeza hasta el lomo.

—Ah~ La llamada en espera.

—Ya es un acuerdo.

—Deberías acabar rápido entonces.

—Este tipo es raro como la mierda—Cherri ríe nasal—. Aparte de estarse desperdiciando en su sexualidad, me pidió un espectáculo. Que lo entretenga y _ya'kno' suggar tits._ Usualmente soy yo el centro de atención.

— ¡Ay! El tipo se lo pierde—Agita la mano recostándose—. Solo hay que calcular cuando es de noche. Dudo que te llame de día. En ese tiempo, explotamos medio infierno.

—Prepara las bombas _baby_ , romperemos el pentagrama. —Lanza un beso y guiña el ojo.

La conversación continúa fluyendo hasta el punto en que piden dos bebidas más. Viajan de cualquier tema de conversación que llega a rozar la estupidez. Ropa, Sir Pentius, Bombas, Hazbin Hotel, que el pentagrama está menos rojo, que el cuarto de Cherri tiene una gotera pero le da palo repararla. Tanta cosa como una interminable verborrea que escapa de ellos sin darse cuenta del tiempo. Siendo en realidad ligeramente más corto en contraste con lo mucho que conversan. Sin embargo Cherri acaba por caer en uno que sencillamente no soporta.

— El único Overlord que no es un dolor en el culo de cualquier manera es Stolas. Los demás son una auténtica mierda. —Apoya el brazo en el espaldar del asiento acolchado y rosa. Angel Dust cambia las piernas cruzadas, jugando con Fat Nuggets.

—Hay algunos otros buenos. Charlie es Overlord. O algo así.

— ¿Y quién más? Tener una excepción no cambia nada.

—Val… No es tan malo.

—Ja, claro, no es malo inconsciente. —afirma con sonrisa maligna.

—Sin él no estaría vivo para empezar. Bueno, "vivo" —Cruza los brazos superiores.

—No le da excusa a tratarte como te trata.

—No es para tanto.

—A veces me pregunto qué tan mal estas de la cabeza para creer necesitarlo. —bufa con gran disgusto al respecto. Odia que Angel Dust este en permanente dualidad en su opinión de Valentino. Lo odia, sí, pero también lo defiende y ni siquiera puede culpar a su albino compañero.

Pues quien se llevó la desilusión amorosa y sigue adicto cual droga al demonio polilla es Angel Dust. Valentino no es más que un aprovechado de su posición, su capacidad, su poder y todo lo que tiene para disminuir a cualquier hasta dejarlo en la mierda. Para muestra, que Angel Dust sea tan capaz de asegurar que "Sin él no estaría vivo"

—No lo sé Cherri—admite con deje entristecido—. Porque a veces es encantador incluso en el estudio, pero en otras… Como en el hotel-

— ¡AH! ¡VERDAD QUE ENTRÓ!

—No pasó nada. Charlie lo impidió.

—No pudieras mover el brazo. De nuevo—enfatiza—. Deja de verlo como un personaje ambiguo. Es un hijo de puta—Concluye—. Sin matices ni una posible y mínima buena intención por ti. Hijo de puta. —Hace una X con las manos.

—Tiene sus momentos malos y buenos. Me va a dar un show de apertura—comenta complacido y Cherri rueda el ojo, apoyando la barbilla en su mano. A cada conversación sobre Valentino, puede tachar todas las aptitudes de una persona en una relación abusiva—. Si van todos, será perfecto.

—Todos.

—Les di boleto a todos. Así podrán verme. Pasaremos un buen rato después de eso. Puede que rebajen las bebidas por ser yo. —Guiña repetitivamente los ojos y Cherri ladea la cabeza.

Angel Dust no suele añadir a nadie a su círculo de confianza. Que incluya a Charlie y compañía aparte de extraño, lo hace curiosamente similar a lo que escuchó que ocurrió en el hotel:

Angel no quería a estar a solas con Valentino.

Llevarlo al cuarto que considera un refugio hasta el punto de tener a Fat Nuggets ahí.

Quería permanecer con esa compañía así sea cerca.

¿Qué sucedió? Lo acabaron ayudando. Puede suponer que invito a sus nuevos amigos para lo mismo: Sentir seguridad que no tiene con Valentino cerca y a solas. Sonríe de nuevo

—Ellos irán, pero yo seré le mejor. Aun llegando tarde. Todo depende de cómo salga todo.

—Mientras llegues todo está bien. —afirma recostado y despreocupado.

Su tan divino y amado amigo incapaz de ver lo asustado que está de la persona que "protege". Irónico.

**. . .**

—Es que es guapo.

—Dale un buen show. Así le quitas lo _Ace_.

—Ay no, es como convertir a un homosexual—Rueda los ojos—. Me resigno a que no podré acostarme con él. Al menos será una diversión como tú y yo, pero en la tierra y dándome dinero. —Cherri ríe, apoyando los brazos tras su cabeza y abundante cabello rosa.

—A poco ganas algo aun teniéndolo en espera.

—Comida humana gratis y aparentemente si se extiende más de dos días empieza a contarse como una llamada por hora—Levanta los brazos superiores con gesto infantil—. Un cliente con el pago de veinticuatro por día.

—Eso eliminaría tu deuda.

—Acabas de chocar con el pentagrama de lo alto que volaste.

— ¡DEBERÍAMOS INTENTARLO! —Propone Cherri.

—Primero Fat Nuggets a la habitación. —El cerdo chilla moviendo las patas. Angel Dust lanza un beso a quien le silba.

—Hecho.

Antes de poder decir nada más, Angel Dust alcanza a ver un auto acercándose. Rojo y demasiado característico como para no saber de quién es. Detiene el paso y mira a los lados antes de entregar a Fat Nuggets a Cherri, empujándola un poco. Ella lo ve con confusión hasta que el claxon del auto suena. Deteniéndose bruscamente y bajando la ventana.

— ¡Angel! —Cherri no tarda nada en poner cara de asco.

—Hola Val—Mete medio cuerpo por la ventana—. Ya iba a cambiarme para ir al estudio ¿Tan impaciente de verme? —bromea con deje coqueto. Resopla con ligereza _. Huele demasiado a sus cigarros aquí dentro._

—Fui a buscarte al hotel y no estabas—Angel Dust agita la mano, Cherri no tiene más opción que seguir con el camino al hotel, dejar al cerdo y luego lo que quiera. Su amigo no irá con ella—. Así que iba a buscarte al único lugar donde te mantienes sobrio—Sorbe aire, _mierda_ —. Venga, sube.

— ¿No prefieres que vaya a cambiarme? No estoy en ropa de trabajar. —Apoya la barbilla en su mano.

—Yo diría que estás perfecto para salir—Ensancha una sonrisa enorme y brillante—. Ven Angel Cakes, es un paseo con _Daddy_. Divertirnos un rato juntos antes de trabajar. Mientras más encantador, mejor.

Da una risita tonta antes de salir, abrir la puerta e introducirse en la limosina. Extrañamente no hay ningún par de acompañantes. Valentino no suele ir a ningún lado sin compañía de dos demonios lindos. Enfatizando su actitud de _playboy_. Apenas se mueve el auto Valentino lo jala para tenerlo en su regazo. Angel Dust es alto, pero Valentino lo supera y consigue hacerlo ver pequeño.

—Usando vestido por ahí. Nunca lo usas para mí.

—No pensé que te gustara. Es muy simple.

—Tal vez un poco.

Hablan de tema sin mucha importancia, con el demonio araña cada vez más risueño en consecuencia del hedor en el ambiente. Hipnotizante e idiotizante. Apenas es realmente consciente de lo que sucede. A donde van, que hacen: Comer, comprar ropa y acabar de regreso en la limosina con todo en esta.

Valentino tiene fácil el agarrarlo de la cara, besarlo y aunque su expresión no es una de gusto precisamente, no hace más que abrir las largas piernas, dejando que levante la falda del vestido y quitándole la ropa interior. Está más dejado y eso es lo que se pretendía.

**~ * * * ~**

— ¿Hiciste un acuerdo con un humano? —Valentino arruga la cara con disgusto ante la noticia que le da su trabajador estrella. Angel Dust peina su cabello frente al enorme espejo con luces amarillas.

—No tuve más opción. De otra manera, no haría el pedido—responde a medida que delinea su ojo de esclera negra—. Ni siquiera es culpa mía, es culpa de Stolas o de Blitzo por dejar una guía tan buena—Valentino se acerca a él—. Tenía todo ahí para evitar que pudiera zafarme rápido. Es alguien muy preca-

—Di su nombre. Lo iré a matar. No me sirves estancado. —rechista. Sabiendo que puede invocarlo en cualquier segundo y por tanto, puede interrumpir con sus negocios. Angel Dust niega con la cabeza.

—No puedo. Estaba en una de las clausulas.

—Y fuiste tan estúpido de firmarlo. —burla con ancho gesto.

— ¡Que otra tenía! ¡Es eso o seguir en indefinido!

—Que inútil, que inútil. Lo que sí es indefinido, es que harás mínimo ocho videos por día—dice risueño, encendiendo un cigarro. Angel Dust baja la cabeza—. Apúrate, ya están-

Se levanta sorprendido por el pentagrama tan repentino. A pesar de que Valentino hace el intento por agarrarlo y sacarlo de ahí, es incapaz. Lastimándose la mano en el proceso. Angel Dust deja caer los brazos, _sobradamente genial, hoy quiere ir temprano_. Desaparece en un parpadeo y el demonio polilla lanza una maldición. Molesto por su artista desaparecido en sus narices.

**~ * * * ~**

Alastor estira los brazos en tanto que el pentagrama en el suelo brilla y se extiende. Continúa bebiendo lo que queda de su café, para cuando Angel Dust aparece, acaba su bebida y ensancha una enorme sonrisa, dándole la bienvenida al demonio arácnido.

—Oye, también tengo mis propios asuntos. A esta hora no me llames. A partir de las nueve o no hago una mierda. —Advierte con notorio desdén y disgusto. Valentino va a matarlo apenas vuelva al infierno.

—Entendido y anotado mi estimado—responde—. Ahora, come.

— ¿Ah?

—Te preparé una merienda para que tengas fuerzas.

Angel Dust mira a Alastor y luego a la mesa. Hay una bonita comida ahí puesta: Un plato con pasta, salsa boloñesa, albóndigas, una cesta con pan con mantequilla y ajo, una botella de vino abierta y una copa a un lado. Toma asiento en la silla, recogiendo las piernas e inclinándose.

— ¡Ah! ¡SABE BIEN! —Exclama tras comer la primera bola de carne—. Oh mierda—Casi se ahoga—. Gracia por la comida. —dice cubriéndose la boca, avergonzado. Alastor da una risita antes de andar hacia la otra silla y ponerse frente al alto demonio.

—Recetas de mamá. Las mejores que puedas probar.

—Sin ser italiano, te queda muy bien.

—Ah, eras italiano.

—Sí, antes de morir—Agita la mano con desinterés al respecto—. Nunca vi Italia realmente, nací y me trajeron a New York. Menuda mierda.

—En tu forma de hablar se nota.

—Meh, ni tanto. —Asegura limpiándose la boca con una servilleta. Sirve vino en su copa—. ¿Tu plan o el mío para hoy? —cuestiona dando tragos largos, pero sin un ruido en lo absoluto. Dando un aire sofisticado en su manera de beber.

—Tengo más curiosidad por lo que puedas hacer, por lo que esta vez tocas tú _my dear._ —Angel Dust se eriza ligeramente, consiguiendo que Alastor ensanche la sonrisa.

—Qué raro eres, como un perfecto caballero. Casi me da grima—admite picando en dos la bola de carne—. ¿Quién es la víctima? No decía en serio lo de matar gatos. Prefiero no matar mascotas.

—Vecino a cinco casas. Hombre distraído que ha rallado mi coche más veces de las que yo he rallado queso para una lasaña—Angel Dust aguanta la risa—. Nada muy interesante.

— ¿Es guapo?

—Desconozco tus estándares

—Tú eres guapo. —Levanta las cejas con deje coqueto, mordiendo un pan con mantequilla y ajo.

—Entonces es horrible. Si no mal recuerdo incluso fue cliente tuyo—acota y el demonio para de masticar. Medita quien puede ser. Reconoce a medias la zona a través de las ventanas, pero no es capaz de decir quién con tan poca descripción—. Casa de supuesto leñador. Animales disecados en cada pared y olor a sudor aún si es el día más frío de invierno.

—Assh, ya recordé quien es. Un idiota. Va a ir al infierno de todos modos así que da lo mismo—Sacude una mano mientras se lleva comida a la boca—. Aburrido a la par que patético, pero no se supone que hable de los clientes. —Limpia sus labios

—Ser prostituto trae una carga muy dura ¡La de aguantar idiotas! —Rueda los ojos. Curioso que sea él quien lo diga—. En mi deje curioso de no tener especímenes con mínima capacidad social ¿Cómo es ser sexoservidor?

—Una mierda en realidad. La mayoría de las veces es irrelevante si te gusta o no—Bebe vino—. También creen que automáticamente te gusta hasta lo más asqueroso: Beber orina, tragar mierda, semen en la cara, animales, etc, etc. Es un trabajo miserable a menos que tengas suerte. —Concluye con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Suerte?

—De tener un cliente frecuente sin gustos raros.

—Un amante.

—Nonono… _Strawberry_ _pimp_ —Alastor siempre lleva algo rojo, contrastando con los ojos amarillentos y el cabello pelirrojo. Como si fuese un punto voluminoso—. El amor no es para la gente como yo. Es simple favoritismo. Nadie nos ama y nosotros no amamos a nadie. Solo cobrar y el placer del momento si es que se siente. —Frota los dedos.

—Que existencia más vacía.

—Es adictiva. Como una droga. —repone con deje coqueto.

— ¿Y cuando pasa el efecto?

Angel Dust abre los ojos y deja de sonreír. _Cuando pasa el efecto_. La sobriedad de mierda con la que acaba llorando como un imbécil en su habitación porque al final del día, no tiene nada ni a nadie. Solo a sí mismo y permanece en su propia autodestrucción para soportar la vida que eligió: Siendo de todos y de nadie. Bufa, levantándose y llevando los platos consigo para lavarlos pensando en lo mismo. Alastor permanece curioso ante esa reacción.

—Empecemos de una vez con esto mejor, antes de que se me baje la cocaína que esnifé para grabar. –Sacude sus manos, vuelve a ponerse los guantes y Alastor levanta de la mesa.

Muestra lo que tiene ha usado hasta ahora para matar. En teoría, no está mal, sin embargo, considera que Alastor es de lo más sádico si ni siquiera afila cuchillos, sino torturando por clavar algo que no corta en sí. Saca su tercer par de brazos, entregando las armas que saca de sí mismo sin problema.

—Considero esto muy escandaloso. —opina Alastor viendo el arma. Bonita y con un curioso decorado brillante y rosa.

—Esa tiene silenciador—informa con una sonrisa—. No te angusties. No va a sonar nada. Ahora, ya podemos irnos.

**. . .**

Alastor se asoma constantemente, entre curioso y divertido por lo que Angel Dust hace. Toda su ropa blanca y rosa está sucia por enormes manchones de sangre. Da una patada suave a la cabeza de su víctima. Hombre grande, con barba espesa y sucia, cuello más ancho que su propia cabeza. En fin, casi un leñador estereotipado que en realidad trabajaba en una fábrica.

—Tomaré esto por aquí. —Estira un brazo y toma la cabeza—. Bien ¿Qué te parece? —señala con sus cuatro brazos.

Alastor entrecierra los ojos por la enorme sonrisa, con insana satisfacción ante la carnicería arreglada con minucioso cuidado. Angel Dust pone las manos en sus cinturas. Orgulloso. Organizó todo para que aparente ser un buffet. Una preciosa cena aristocrática. Jugando con los animales disecados para que parezcan comensales.

Algunos órganos en unos platos, tripas en otros, la cabeza en el plato principal, con la boca llena de lechuga que hizo a Alastor traer la cocina. Sus pies puestos en sus orejas para simular que es un pollo crudo. Los ojos en unos palillos, dentro de una copa llena de sangre aguada para aparentar una bebida alcohólica.

Se dio la libertar de cocinar lonjas de sus piernas para que se viera bien en el plato frente a la mesa, colocando el muslo a un lado con un tenedor clavado junto al cuchillo carnero. Alastor da toques al intestino grueso rodeando el cuello de un ciervo y un dedo dentro de la boca disecada.

— ¡Magnifico _my dear_! —Elogia y Angel Dust ensancha una sonrisa. Complacido del elogio ante su trabajo. Realmente le tomó una hora ordenarlo todo. Son muchos detalles que Alastor observa cuidadosamente—. Maravilloso, maravilloso—Endereza, notando lo que hay colgado—. ¿Un detalle?

—Mis más sinceros pensamientos.

En piel que vio quitar de la espalda, hay un encantador mensaje: _Por tenerla más corta que mi dedo, hacerme tragarme tu orina y aplastarme con tu barriga, cabrón._

—Este es para ti. —Extiende otro en sus dedos y Alastor de aun par de carcajadas.

_Libérame hijo de puta._

— ¡Ahora! ¡La foto! —Toma la cámara que trajeron. En teoría, no puede sacar su celular. En el infierno están “más avanzados” porque muchos genios mueren y están años adelantados a la vida terrenal.

Luego se las apañaría para reproducirla en muchas y repartirlas antes de irse.

—Toma estos, así no quedas tus huellas ahí.

—Considero más sensato que sea yo quien tome la foto y seas tú quien salgas—Invita cerrando el puño, una mano atrás e inclinado hacia Angel Dust, viendo por encima de sus gafas rojas y pequeñas—. A final de cuentas, eres el protagonista del acto de hoy ¡LA GRAN ESTRELLA!

_«Hay muchos otros a los que gustaría ver en el tubo»_

_«La gran estrella del show que no puede hacer bien su trabajo»_

_«Angel Cakes ¿Se te olvidó como hacer tu trabajo? ¿Así de patético e inútil eres? Tienes mucha boca que no usas.»_

—Me estás jodiendo—Alastor le arrebata la cámara de las manos, ajustándola para que pueda salir—. Se supone que-

—Me veo incapaz de robar el mérito artístico del artista. Anda anda. —Le da empujones, como quien trata con un niño.

Angel Dust mantiene la extrañeza, sentándose y tomando los cubiertos para simular que va a comer. Apoya el codo en la mesa, aprovechando su flexibilidad para doblarse y dar un aspecto más “humano”. Su pecho apretando y disimulado para dar una rara cualidad andrógina a la apenas entendible silueta.

Se ve la sonrisa, se ve la sangre, se ve la carne en el cubierto y que es el asesino ¿Qué más hace falta? Nada. Una vez está tomada Angel Dust vuelve a su postura usual. Saca su celular y se toma una foto. Se la mostraría a Cherri después. Al poner accidentalmente la cámara exterior, el rostro de Alastor se vuelve distorsionado.

 _Parte del acuerdo, supongo_. Guarda el celular y se levanta, con sus botas haciendo su característico sonido a cada paso. Alastor fija la atención en el tenedor con carne.

—Huele extrañamente bien o hay tanta mierda en el lugar que eso logra hacerlo oler bien. —Repone el humano con curiosidad.

— ¿Nunca la has probado? Con los experimental que eres, pensé que si—Alastor muestra un deje dudoso—. Ya te irás al infierno. Un pecado más, un pecado menos no cambiará que te vas a ir allí. —Afirma dándole para que pruebe. Sigue un poco tibio.

Alastor lo come y al masticarlo le genera ¿Curiosidad? No curvarse del asco. Sabe que viene de un humano. Sabe que es carne como bien puede ser la suya y aun así ¿ _Puede importarle menos?_ Sabe bien. Le gusta como sabe. O bien, está tan jodido de la cabeza que lo llega a considerar así para dar más excentricidad a la escena.

—Eres una basura de persona. —comenta apoyándose en un mueble, Alastor va a comer los demás trozos cocinados del muslo de la víctima.

**~ * * * ~**

_El misterioso asesino que ha estado acechando New Orleans retornó una manera más que terrorífica ¡Un enorme horror que quiso mostrar con todos! ¡Sin discriminación alguna! ¡Los ojos de todo el país se encuentran centrados en el terrible evento acontecido la noche del lunes!_

Mientras la tan conocida voz de la radio va relatando su informe, los murmullos casi opacan su carismático tono. Las personas con la horrenda foto en manos donde es posible detallar la carnicería hecha a una persona. Como incluso en las fotos hay manchas de sangre en distintos lugares.

_El sangriento personaje ha dejado fotos explicitas de su más reciente crimen, en su mayoría manchadas de sangre como ha dictaminado nuestro departamento policial. La incertidumbre no debe crecer más allá de lo necesario, nuestra seguridad se verá sustentada en la precaución que tengamos a la hora de dejar pasar gente a nuestras casas, a nuestras vidas…_

Algunos rompen las fotos, otras la ven con horror y sorpresa, algunos se han desmayado por lo explícito de su contenido y demás. Sospechas, culpas y demás corriendo por cada calle de New Orleans.

_¡No caigamos en su sucio truco! ¡En su espectáculo donde trata de inmiscuirnos! No seremos victimas de su sádico placer dándole el gusto de nuestro pánico. La calma es necesaria, confiar en la policía que vela por nuestra seguridad y por sobre todo ¡Permanecer unidas en estos tiempos que se han oscurecido con sangre!_

Algunas peleas empiezan. Acusaciones sin sentido y demás.

_No permitan a los demonios salir de sus cuevas. Darles la terrible razón de poseerlos._

_Resistan el miedo amigos. Pronto será hallado y llevado ante la ley por sus inauditos crímenes._

Angel Dust sonríe, sentado en el estudio y balanceando la pierna cruzada, con un cigarro en la boca. Ve a Alastor hablar con semejante inocencia del tema es sobradamente divertido. Escuchar esa figurativa tormenta que acerca New Orleans debido a la escena elaborada de anoche donde se demostraron varias cosas.

Lo compatibles que son en sentido del humor por más retorcido que sea.

Que Alastor halla gusto en la carne humana y posiblemente de ahora en adelante la pruebe más.

Como alguien para entretener, Angel Dust es el indicado en casos variados.

Se quita los auriculares y deja a un lado el papel con el resumen hecho por su asistente. No lo usó mucho en realidad. Se supone que no hablara tanto del tema para ser “sensible”, pero ¿A quién mierda le importa eso?

—Y así empieza el nuevo espectáculo de la vida. —repone dando una calada a su cigarro de humo rojo.

—El mejor de todos ¡Donde todos estarán derramando lágrimas rojas ante el fracaso de sus intentos de seguridad! ¡Sin hallar refugio para sus asustados seres! —celebra Alastor grandilocuente, aun en esa faceta que realmente no suelta nunca—. Y ahora, mi afeminado compañero, fue una magnifica noche en tu encantadora compañía—Curvea la espalda, con gesto coqueto y complacido por el elogio—. Nos vemos otra noche, Angel Dust

—Hasta la próxima, Alastor. —despide, con el pentagrama brillando bajo él y desapareciendo segundos después.


	5. Tiempos de habla.

—Ay no, no es un caldero gigante. Eww—ríe tomando con un par de manos los cubiertos, mientras con otras acomoda su servilleta para no manchar su ropa—. Es una ciudad enorme con un pentagrama arriba que no nos deja salir al mundo mortal. Así de sencillo.

—Me dices que el infierno es como una sociedad humana común y corriente ¡Perdóname por sentirme decepcionado! —exclama Alastor con las manos en las mejillas.

—Si con común y corriente te refieres a tener globos aerostáticos gigantes que lanzan láser, gente que enciende bombas con chasquear las uñas, sacar armas de un cuerpo y tener máquinas expendedoras de drogas… Sí. Sí es una sociedad humana común y corriente. —Mete a su boca el ravioli y sonríe.

Ama la comida italiana humana. Sabe tan bien. En el infierno tiene un gusto raro a menos que la haga un demonio que sepa realmente cocinar. Por algún motivo, Alastor lo ha recibido siempre con una cena hecha, en su mayoría siendo comidas italianas que al demonio araña lo fascinan. Han tenido ya varios, muchos encuentros, asesinatos, turnándose a la hora de montar el número y ¿Qué decir?

Se sienten extrañamente cómodos uno con el otro. Alastor en su espacio respetado, cero insinuaciones y poder dejar ir su sentido del humor más sádico sin que haya alguna consecuencia a su vida cotidiana. Angel Dust por su lado tiene sentimientos encontrados. Demasiado extraños como para soportarlos sin una ración de cocaína mezclada con heroína antes de venir.

Porque le gusta cuando Alastor lo mira fascinado.

Que lo elogie por lo que hace.

Incluso en su ropa. Por llamarlo antes de ir a dormir ha vuelto a llegar en pijama, por lo que hay variedad.

En general ¿Qué no le gusta del trato de Alastor? _Incluso me hace cobrar más por hora_. Mastica la pasta y permanece fijo en Alastor que cuenta alguna cosa que sucedió hoy: Un accidente de auto, una tienda incendiada, en fin, el caos.

Y solo por su forma de decirlo lo podría escuchar por horas. Concluyendo siempre en un…

— ¡Y ahí tienes la naturaleza humana misma, _my dear!_

Sonríe, ladeando un poco la cabeza, con su pelaje ligeramente erizado. Sin dar cuenta a sus propias reacciones a algo tan sencillo como que Alastor lo llame _“My dear”,_ “afeminado acompañante”, “araña encantadora”. Alastor sabe que provoca eso, pero considerando lo feliz que luce, no se reprime o lo encuentra raro.

Como mucho, una forma de hacer sentir cómodo a su invitado como sucede al inverso.

— _Well, ya'kno'_ , muchos en el infierno fueron humanos así que ahí ver el parentesco entre un lugar y otro—Repone pensativo. El Infierno puede ser todo lo caótico y estrambótico que quiera, pero puede decirse que es un reflejo de los que bajan allí—. La diferencia es que al menos son ¿Sinceros? En sus placeres.

— Y yo pensando que iba a al infierno a mentir. —Burla y Angel Dust niega con la cabeza, divertido por la forma en que Alastor toma el tema de su próximo destino tras morir.

Aparte de cínico asesino, es caníbal. Confirmado como ello. A llegado a guardar carne de piernas y pechos en el refrigerador. Acostumbrado a cosas peores, no hay queja de si sus ravioles están rellenos de senos. Más específicamente los senos de la mujer en la avenida doce de hace dos semanas.

—Mientes sobre lo que harás con los demás y el espacio, no con que te drogas por el culo, robaste el molly de tu vecina o viste el porno que yo protagonizo. —Guiña un ojo, sonriendo ladino y enfatizando ese colmillo dorado que es igual al de Valentino. Alastor ladea la cabeza y Angel Dust levanta para ir a lavar lo que ensució.

— ¿Te gusta ser actor porno?

—Quiero ser el más cómodo del infierno. —Hace un círculo con los dedos

— Honestamente me es imposible entender que tiene de especial—Levanta la cabeza, estirando las piernas. En términos humanos, es alguien alto—. Tanta obsesión, tanto que tirar, tanto que perder y tanto que aspirar solo por sexo con otra persona.

—La cosa es sencilla señor Asexual—Vuelve a ponerse los guantes—. A ti no te interesa, no lo sientes relevante y por ende no lo entiendes. Posiblemente nunca lo hagas. A gente como yo qué sencillamente nos encanta a veces estaríamos dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de tenerlo. —afirma con manos entrecerradas y los ojos casi brillantes. Alastor lleva una mano a su barbilla

— ¡Incluso vivir sin poder amar!

—Yo diría que a más quiere estar, más amor sientes, pero a ti mismo—Pone una mano en su pecho—. Yo me encanto y quiero complacerme con lo que quiero. Al menos yo no me voy a traicionar. Para eso está Val.

Alastor no dice nada al respecto. A cada cachito de información, guarda silencio para que no se arrepienta de haber hablado

—De todos modos—ronronea—. Es el infierno. No poder amar es el peor de los castigos ¿Estar con mujeres? ¡Eso sí es horrible! No puedo.

—Tus prioridades están peor ordenadas que mi horario de llamadas.

—Lo puedo confirmar—Pone una mano en su cintura —. Y nunca dejará de darme miedo lo mucho que sonríes ¿No te duelen las mejillas?

—Mejor eso que estar desnudo—Asegura y de repente lleva las manos al pecho de Angel Dust, apretujándolo—. ¡Sonríe _my dear_! ¡Ya es tiempo del espectáculo!

Y lo hace, de la forma tan tonta como sucede con Alastor nada más.

**~ * * * ~**

A pesar de que su deuda avanza satisfactoriamente gracias al sistema de pago de un cliente por hora estando en espera, Valentino se las ingenia para afirmar que no es suficiente. Que debe continuar con lo suyo sí o sí para pagar la deuda. Cosa que no va a saldar jamás, pero bien. Cosas de Valentino. Lo de siempre y que ya no debería ni siquiera sorprenderlo. Lo hace, todo por la bipolaridad de Valentino.

En decir que lo hace bien y a los dos minutos decir que lo hace fatal.

En fin, es una mierda y estando en la espera de algún cliente que mínimamente sea llamativo para él, medita que aún teniendo un par de errores con Alastor: Cortar mal una parte del cuerpo, hacerse obvios antes de tiempo o detalles así; él nunca lo insulta o lo declara inútil. Trata de hacerlo a la perfección, pero como cualquiera tiene fallos aún si no los quiere.

Por el contrario, el locutor de radio apenas hace notar que sucedió. Simples puyas entre ambos que acaban siendo un chiste para jugar hasta la mañana. "Si no hubieras traído esas botas tendria una menos expresión", "ahora no puedo llevármelos sin que se vea extraño en la nevera", "lo hiciste morirse ahogado con su cereal" y cosas así. Detalles irrelevantes porque lo que sucede es irrelevante. Incluso cuando no están de acuerdo en algo sea asesinar de forma cruel frente a un niño o dejar la mascota en otra casa para no lastimarla.

Alastor no pone en duda lo que dice. No lo minimiza por ello.

Tampoco deja de llamarlo _"My dear"_

—Mierda. El infeliz es perfecto. —Da otra calada al cigarro.

Visualiza a un demonio que puede ser ideal. Pone las manos tras su espalda, subiendo un poco la rodilla y luciendo coqueto para cuando se acerca lo suficiente. El demonio que guarda una ligera similitud con Husk tarda poco en fijar su atención en Angel Dust.

—Hey~

**. . .**

La parte buena de tener cuatro brazos, es que puede tocar lo que le dé la gana. La única prenda que permanece en su lugar son sus botas. Pues se rehusa a que vean sus pies. Recuesta su pecho en el abdomen del demonio y abre la boca para engullir el miembro de este. Angel Dust tiene la cómica capacidad de que su ojo de esclera negra cambie ¿En que sentido? La pupila consigue doblarse. Casi parece un corazón. Esto sucede únicamente si le agrada lo que está haciendo.

—Para ser una puta esto está muy estrecho. —Pasa la lengua entre las nalgas del demonio araña, introduciendola en la pequeña cavidad para crear estímulo y que este rápidamente capaz de recibirlo. A final de cuentas, esto es por hora.

Endereza, relame sus labios y observa el pene erguido y grueso. Sufre un temblor de satisfacción. Que se parezca a Husk ayuda mucho a la situación. Vuelve a girar, dispuesto a penetrarse.

Hasta que el pentagrama empieza a formarse

— ¡NO PUEDE SER! Hijo de pu- Vendré apenas termine cariño, no te conbraré extra. —Guiña el ojo, sosteniendo su ropa y vistiéndose a medias. El otro demonio no entiende nada.

**~ * * * ~**

Sabe perfectamente que es temprano, pero llamo a Angel Dust de todos modos. Tienen que ir lejos hoy. Es mejor hacerlo desde ya. Amplia un poco la sonrisa al ver que llega despeinado, a medio vestir e indudablemente fastidiado.

— ¡Bienvenido _my dear_!

— ¡EL HORARIO, ALASTOR! ¡ESE SEXY GATO YA ESTABA LISTO Y ME CORTASTE EL ROLLO! —Acusa disgustado y con ojos brillantes, un tanto más ancho de cuerpo y con los seis brazos fuera—. Dime que mierda pasa por tu cabeza para sacarme de mi cliente perfecto de la tarde. —gruñe.

— ¡Sencillas y puras ganas de molestarte! —Exclama con las manos en las mejillas.

— ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Y Alastor se ríe. Así de simple.

**~ * * * ~**

— ¿Un senador? Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué lineamientos usas para ir a matar cuando no te retuerces en el aburrimiento? —cuestiona estirado en el asiento de atrás. Cuando se trata de un lugar apartado usan un auto robado a alguna víctima de la lista. Siempre lo esconde tras un edificio abandonado al que nadie va. Sacando la batería y alguna que otra parte para cerciorarse que nadie robe al ladrón.

—Todos son unas basuras de personas.

— ¿Ah? En qué sentido.

—El falso leñador acosaba a las que cruzaban frente su trabajo, la rubia de hace tres semanas compraba abrigos de piel animal, la gorda botaba comida entera para no dársela ni a los personas, el joven de cara llena de acné rayaba paredes…

Angel Dust mira al techo un instante. No son cosas que "Si, este infeliz merece morir", en realidad son rasgos propios que disgustan a Alastor de alguna manera. Su forma tan cuadrada y estricta de ver el mundo y como han de comportarse. Si no eres un santo, eres un demonio, _permíteme adelantar tu viaje al infierno._

— ¿Tu madre te enseño eso?

—Ah, mi madre, una encantadora señora—tararea entrecerrando los ojos—. Con su vida sencilla, aburrida y cocinando la mejor comida del mundo.

—Mi mamá solo me lanzó a la mierda por drogarme en lugar de vender la droga como toda la familia. —comenta con cara arrugada. Bueno, tampoco sabe si su padre la obligó a ello. En dado caso, tampoco fue tan mala cosa.

Pues al menos se alejó del entorno mafioso y no murió en un tiroteo como su hermano.

— ¡Eso explica muchas cosas _my dear!_ —afirma en una carcajada. Angel Dust se pone de lado, con una mano en su cadera levantada y sosteniéndose la cabeza.

— ¿Y dónde está tu madre ahora?

—Cielo, infierno, quien sabe.

— ¡¿YA SE MURIÓ?! ¿¡Qué edad tenía!? — Paran por un semáforo en rojo. Alastor gira, con el brazo recostado en el asiento y su gesto tenso, casi irritado a pesar de lo sonriente que es.

—No murió, la mataron. Su bonito cuerpo desperdigado desde la entrada hasta la sala—hace una línea con el dedo—. Lleno de moscas y lombrices llegadas a su boca, su entrepierna, su pecho—Ladea la cabeza y Angel Dust deforma la expresión en una de desagrado—. Con la sangre seca, igual que el semen de los infelices que entraron a violarla, matarla y robarla.

—Oh…

— ¡Por eso, Angel! —Exclama de repente, Angel Dust se hace atrás, espantado por el salto—. Hay que hacer actos, porque la gente está tan jodidamente aburrida que creen que hacer algo como eso aliviará su aburrimiento. No lo hace. Tan solo por un tiempo breve y el tedio a la vuelta de la esquina—Entrecierra los ojos—. Somos todos demonios, dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para no estar aburridos.

— ¿Tú la viste? —Suena impersonal. Como si Alastor estuviera hablando directo al micrófono de la radio en lugar de estar hablando hacia Angel Dust. El locutor vuelve al volante y avanza.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Totalmente?

—Fui quien avisó su muerte ¡Un lugar perdido a mitad de la nada! Campo que vendí.

Cruza los brazos y se estira hacia adelante, consiguiendo verlo.

— ¿Hace cuánto fue?

—Diecinueve años.

Alastor tiene treinta y siete, por lo que, tenía dieciocho para ese momento. Ahora puede hacerse una idea de porque está tan ido de sus facultades. Nadie entra al canibalismo tan fácil, menos tiene un contador de víctimas por excusas ridículas y luego justificar con que lo hace por “aburrimiento”.

A menos que se tratara de algo clínico. Cosa que en Alastor no se podía notar a tan simple vista. Es alguien demasiado manipulador. Capaz de crear una imagen de sí mismo en los demás con tanta facilidad.

— ¿Y sus asesinos?

—Misteriosamente murieron. Quién sabe.

 _Tomó venganza_. Alastor tiene el infierno asegurado desde los diecinueve-veinte años. Impresionante. Exhala, girando y estando en una posición terriblemente incómoda para cualquiera que no sea él.

—Seguro no eran muy listos. Lo más probable es que murieran en alguna de las purgas que hay cada fin de año—Se encoge de hombros—. En fin, ya que importa. Ya pasó.

—Se está solo en el mundo.

—Y en el infierno. No hay mayor cambio.

—Pensé que tenías amigos.

—Era más importante abrir una tubería que—Bufa con molestia, volviendo al asiento—. Solo tengo una amiga. Es la única que importa. Y Fat Nuggets.

—Y Fat Nuggets.

Sigue haciéndole gracia que así se llame una mascota. Hasta donde ha podido sacar, Angel Dust tiene amigos: Cherri Bomb –la que más nombra-, Charlie, Vaggie, Husk, Stolas más o menos y a saber en qué categoría entra “Val”. Siempre lo menciona, más no está seguro de que clase de relación hay. Puede ser cualquiera.

De la forma en que sea, quizá se entere en algún momento. Por no decir que Angel Dust luce especialmente molesto con el tema “amistad” de hace un buen tiempo para acá.

**. . .**

**—** Es guapo. —Los ojos de Angel Dust brillan, observando al hombre que se acomoda para ir a dormir en su lujosa y enorme cama.

— ¿Su belleza te hace dudar ante la capacidad de matarlo? —cuestiona con una mano tras la espalda.

—No. Solo quiero acostarme con él ya que me jodiste el único polvo decente que pude haber tenido esta semana—refunfuña con mala cara. Alastor no luce precisamente convencido—. Mis colmillos tienen veneno, podrás ver como se muere por eso y hacer la escena que más te guste, no te angusties. Solo un revolcón. —pide con ojos entrecerrados, sonrisa enorme y dedo levantado.

—Puede tomarse como un pago a mí pequeña broma, por lo que no tengo problema en que hagas lo que gustes.

— ¡BIEN! —celebra levantando los brazos.

Entrar a la casa resulta sencillo si lo hacen desde el jardín y dado que Angel Dust es capaz de dar saltos enormes, es suficiente con que sujete a Alastor para dar un brinco para llegar al pórtico trasero. Abrir la puerta y entrar. No hay gente de servicio en la vivienda ni nada particularmente peligroso.

Un senador que ni siquiera tiene guardaespaldas se hace notar como un tipo excesivamente confiado para su propio bien. Angel Dust tarda poco en avanzar directo a la habitación. Alastor por su lado explora la enorme vivienda e inicia a preparar la escena que tiene planificada para hoy. Saca las botellas de bebidas alcohólicas que hay. Siendo una enorme y sustanciosa variedad.

Las empieza a servir en todas las copas, generando un bonito efecto sobre la larga mesa del comedor. Saca todas las velas que encuentra, fósforos y cigarros. Ya tenía la idea de una imagen un poco más íntima. Jugar con las ideas que se tienen con respecto a sus asesinatos: Los pecados capitales.

La primera fue sobre comida: Gula; alguna otra con un cuerpo envuelto en dinero y llenado con este, señalando codicia; alguien en una postura de sueño con innumerables agujas clavadas en toda su piel, incluyendo los ojos, impidiendo que los pudiera abrir, es decir, pereza.

Puede experimentar con la lujuria en esta ocasión ¿Quién mejor que Angel Dust para hacer preámbulo a ello?

Ligeramente curioso decide subir y ver que tanto puede hacer el demonio arácnido con el hombre. Preguntándose si al menos en primera estancia lo asustó. No es precisamente anormal ver un demonio araña subido a tu cama y yendo a tocarte las pelotas. Entreabre la puerta, siendo ahora audible.

Los gemidos de Angel Dust son escandalosos, constantes y lánguidos, saltando sobre la virilidad del bien dotado senador. Ladea la cabeza, frunciendo un poco las cejas. _Está muy entretenido_. Apoya las manos en las paredes, enjaulando al hombre que se deja hacer sin replicar, teniendo una enorme mordida en el cuello y en el pecho.

Hinchándose y poniéndose morada lentamente aunque no dé cuenta de ello.

—Va-Val- Val—Saca la lengua, con baba chorreando de su lengua larga—. Abrázame más. —ronronea juntándolo a su pecho, consiguiendo que el rostro sea escondido en el pelaje felpudo y que tiene un aroma suave y dulce.

Un sonido chillón se le escapa y Alastor entra a la habitación, notando que ya se corrió. Guiña repetidamente, con la misma incertidumbre que siempre _¿Qué tiene de interesante?_ Si bien es cierto que ha tenido erecciones y se ha masturbado, no tiene interés en hacerlo con **_alguien_**. No le parece llamativo.

Angel Dust rasguña al contrario, pasando sus dientes con la intención de desperdigar más veneno en él mientras se recupera del orgasmo. Lo sorprende ser puesto contra la cama y en su inercia a esto, abre las piernas, cambiando la expresión a una de desagrado total. Ni siquiera entiende que dice.

—Ya se te acabó el turno. —informa con voz perezosa. Ve el efecto de su veneno. Posiblemente ya no pueda ver. Lo primero que ocasiona, es que los sentidos colapsen. El último de ellos, el tacto. En lugar de ello, se hace aún más fuerte—. Ya, cariño, ya—Quita la mano que intenta seguirle apretujando el pelaje—. ¡Te dije…!

Calla por sí mismo, quedándose quieto y mostrando fastidio. Por estimulo lo siente bien, no obstante, ya no quiere continuar. Con una vez le era más que suficiente. Una de sus manos es tomada y gira la cabeza hacia Alastor. Este sonríe amplio, haciendo gesto de silencio hasta sacar el arma que siempre le da y disparar directo a la sien del senador. Matándolo y ocasionando que le caiga encima.

—Parece que se te salió de las manos, _my dear_.

—Costumbre, es todo.

— ¿A que sigan aun si no quieres? —cuestiona curioso. Angel Dust lo arrima a un lado y junta las piernas. Con un brazo alcanza su falda negra—. Mencionaste a Val. —acota, sin preguntar en realidad.

—Ah—Flexiona las piernas a un lado—. Que anticlimático…

Ladea la cabeza. No tiene nada que físicamente se parezca a Valentino, sin embargo, vienen a ser casi lo mismo: Alguien con mucho poder, capaz de hacer lo que les da la gana, que físicamente puede atraer, pero después son una absoluta mierda. Chasquea la lengua antes de apretar los labios.

—Gracias por quitármelo de encima.

—No hay de que, _my dear._ —Le da un beso en la mano que Angel Dust no suelta. El demonio voltea a verlo sorprendido hasta aflojar en una expresión llorosa—. Cambia esa cara ¡Estás perfecto para el acto de hoy! —Afirma grandilocuente—. La lujuria capaz de asesinar ¡Sonríe! ¡Eres la causa y destrucción!

Logra hacerlo, levantándose y siguiéndolo abajo para montar todo en la habitación.

Al final, pusieron al hombre abierto de piernas –Angel Dust le corto los genitales-, con el falo introducido entre las nalgas, las mordidas obvias y expulsando pus amarillento, la boca abierta, lengua afuera, sangre y su propio semen ahí. El vino y demás bebidas alineadas en diferentes vasos. Siendo en descenso. Velas entremedio, dando un aire muy íntimo.

Por tontear, la primera foto fue de Angel Dust sobre el cadáver, insinuante y haciendo parecer que iba a besarlo. La segunda, la que se va a repartir, es panorámica a todo el lugar. Incluyendo prendas de ropa interior tanto femenina como masculina. Angel Dust se prueba las joyas que hay al igual que la ropa más bonita.

—Sigue sorprendiéndome lo suave, pero macizo de tu pecho. —admite, pues la lencería se ajusta perfectamente a la enorme pelusa y no la aplasta.

—Por eso a todos les encanta—afirma viéndose en el espejo—. Esta ropa es muy bonita.

—Te sienta muy bien. —admite pasándole otro conjunto. Es la primera vez que lo ve tan desvestido. Pues ni siquiera al llegar estaba así.

—Lástima que no tenga para mí—Deja caer los brazos—. Me las rompen a cada rato. Malditos animales de mierda—bufa dando un coqueto giro. Mira los pendientes. Valentino seguro se los quitaría si los ve. Son de oro—. ¿Cuál te gusta más? —pregunta curioso, con su cabello cayendo un poco más, rizado por el calor del lugar.

—La negra, crea contraste, además ¡Siempre es mejor la ropa negra! —afirma con la mano tras la espalda.

—También queda bien con mis botas—Da un pequeño salto antes de poner las manos en su cintura—. Me llevo esto y no lo sacaré nunca de mi habitación. Lejos de Fat Nuggets.

—Creo que pode-

—Sé que no te gusta el contacto, pero ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? —cuestiona entre abochornado y curioso.

Alastor parpadea repetidamente. Entre confuso y sorprendido por el pedido de Angel Dust. Lo un instante. Tiene puesta lencería negra. Un sujetador ajustado a su pecho, lleno de encaje que cubre hasta su cintura. Habiendo hecho un par de agujero para sus brazos extra. La parte inferior cubierta por una pequeña falda y en las manos, usando las mallas que debían ser medias, pero no hacen falta con las botas.

Negar que es una imagen bonita del demonio le parece _imbécil_. Frunce un poco las cejas, recordando que Angel Dust incluso pidió a su acompañante que lo abrazara.

—Una vez no va a estar tan-

Es jalado bruscamente hacia él, que está sentado en el suelo con las piernas a los costados de su cuerpo. Su rostro acaba medio metido en su pecho. Exhala, realmente huele muy bien. También es tan suave. Entrecierra los ojos, dormitado y girando la cabeza para meter la cara ahí.

Angel Dust da una risita, acariciándole el cabello, soltando el descuidado moño y enredando los dedos en las hebras pelirrojas. Alastor apenas da quejidos de extraña procedencia y a saber si se murió o está inconsciente. Lo único cierto, es que le encanta que esté así. Entrecierra los ojos.

Él si habría llegado a ayudarme cuando lo necesitaba…


	6. Juegos de radio

Delinea bien sus ojos. No tiene mucho con que destacar aparte de sí y estar fingiendo tanta confianza tanto rato va a ser complicado. Revisa su celular, esperando que le den el aviso de que ya llegaron. De cinco personas, espera a mínimo cuatro. Cherri ya confirmó que está muy lejos y aún si es después del show iría a verlo. No es lo que esperaba, pero en preferible esa verdad a una mentira. Chasquea la lengua. _Nada de nada aún._

Se toma una foto con cara de aburrimiento y un batido. Quisiera estar más emocionado, a final de cuentas es la primera vez que apertura uno de los negocios de Valentino. Es un mérito en sí mismo. Los que trabajan más tiempo con él son los que suelen hacer esto y no hay excusas de que todos se murieron. Esta vez fue su primera opción y apenas se lo puede creer. Sacude las manos antes de sonreír. Es momento de mostrarle que sí puede hacer su trabajo. Que el tema de Alastor fue cosa de uno en un millón y la desgracia lo persigue.

Saca ligeramente la lengua. Si, va a salir bien. _Va a salir bien._

Aun cuando ninguno de sus amigos fue.

**~ * * * ~**

Muerde sus labios, inquieto y nervioso. Por más que actualiza los mensajes, no hay nada en el buzón de entrada. No los vio entre el público, no los encontró al buscarlo ¿Acaso no vinieron? Escucha golpes en la puerta y eso lo crispa. Insistiendo en el celular en incluso en llamar a Charlie. No contesta y sin más opción va a abrir la puerta. Valentino se agacha para poder pasar, sonriente y notoriamente triunfante.

—Estas tardando mucho en salir

—E-es que quería acomodar bien todo. Se me irritan los ojos por el delineador, tenía tanto calor que se sentía corrido. —Excusa llevando las manos tras su espalda. Valentino entrecierra los ojos, inclinándose hacia él.

—Fue un buen show. Tanto como esperaba de ti. Aún no cuento lo que se recogió, pero tal vez te dé una parte por hacerlo _taaaan bien_ —Sonríe con deje penoso ante aquel aviso—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Creo que me voy solo.

— ¿Por la calle tras lo que hiciste? ¿Quién te va a cuidar, Angel? —cuestiona con un doble sentido total. Sabiendo perfectamente que es lo que su pequeño trabajador está esperando. Angel Dust baja la cabeza, apretando los labios—. Solo _Daddy_ puede cuidarte. —afirma tomándolo de la cara.

—Ya lo sé. —gimotea forzado a verlo a la cara.

—Oh Angel, me complace que lo entiendas—ríe sutil. Siente sus temblores. El pulso acelerado, ojos inquietos y miedo palpable—. Sigue siendo un buen niño con Daddy ¿Sí? ¿Sí? Así vas a pasarlo mejor.

—Si. —responde tan solo viéndolo.

—Bien—ronronea—. Ahora, date la vuelta y levanta el culo cómo hiciste en el escenario.

Más que ganas, el pánico lo lleva a cumplir la orden. Apoya la mano en el espejo por el empujón violento contra suya, sosteniendo su cadera y juntando por encima de la ropa. Da un ofuscado quejido, abriendo más las piernas. Valentino ensancha su sonrisa, con un poco de baba goteando por su mentón. Le encantó lo que vio. Fenomenal, sensual y las provocaciones tan propias e incansables de Angel Dust. Uno de los motivos por los que es una mina de oro andante.

Así como el mejor esclavo sexual que pueda pedir.

Rompe la ajustada falda rosa que usa el contrario, abre su propia prenda de vestir y alinea el miembro de piel azulada. Abre un poco las nalgas y se da un empujón. Exhala, con el gesto imposible de intensificar e ignorando la cara de Angel Dust en el reflejo del espejo.

La puerta está abierta casi de par en par. Raro no es que algunos se asomen a ver lo que sucede, consiguiendo observar a la afamada figura del cine para adultos con cara de disgusto. Irrelevante. Gime y con eso es suficiente. Así como la expectativa de lo que sucede antes de que la puerta sea cerrada bruscamente.

**. . .**

Valentino cuenta billetes al mismo tiempo que tiene un brazo en torno a Angel Dust. El demonio araña permanece cruzado de brazos, gesto entristecido y un total desánimo mezclado con nerviosismo. El club estuvo a reventar, dio todo el dinero y más del que esperaban recaudar en un establecimiento nuevo. Todo estuvo muy muy bien. _Todo pudo estar realmente bien_ , medita con la decepción acentuada en su persona. Estaba solo.

Estaba solo y Valentino se aprovechó de eso.

Le duele mucho entre las piernas, sentirse drogado no lo ayuda a estar mejor. Estando más sobrio que en sopor. Valentino lo coge del rostro y luego sube a su regazo. Por inercia propia de su estado emocional trata de rechazarlo sin éxito alguno. Al separarse Valentino lo acaricia en la cabeza y parte de la espalda.

—Podemos ir a mi mansión hoy.

"Podemos" es sinónimo de "vamos"

—Está bien, Mista Valentino. —Sonríe forzado, consiguiendo complacer al Overlord. Se recuesta en él cómo quiere que lo haga y medita que tan malo será ir allá. Seguro irá peor por haberlo rechazado aquí. Suspira, frunciendo las cejas.

Podría no estar camino a esa mansión si Charlie hubiera ido.

Podría no estar camino a esa mansión si Vaggie hubiera ido.

Podría no estar camino a esa mansión si Husk hubiera ido.

Podría no estar camino a esa mansión si Niffty hubiera ido.

Ninguno fue.

Todos decidieron no ir a pesar de que prometieron hacerlo.

**~ * * * ~**

Se siente genuinamente molido. Aprieta sus brazos y continúa andando. Con el objetivo fijo de ir a su habitación. Estando apenas consciente de en donde se encuentra. Detiene a mitad de camino, dejándose caer al suelo para descansar. Respira por la boca y recuesta del barandal de la escalera. Quiere solo tirarse a llorar y no hacer nada más, se siente muy mal: Mareado, ofuscado, encerrado, aturdido, herido. Incluso le dan ganas de vomitar y da cuenta de su propio mal olor.

Consigue levantar del suelo. Tambaleante y con la visión borrosa. Arrastra los pies.

—Val… —musita detenido un instante. Una vaga alucinación donde se encuentra el demonio polilla—. M-me siento muy mal—lloriquea con labios temblorosos. La figura traslucida se aproxima y apenas intenta agarrarse de ella, desaparece como humo rojo. Abre los ojos de par en par y mira su mano, con el cigarro encendido—. _I’m addicted to the sorrow…_

¿Por qué lo esperaría? Si realmente no tiene nada. Toma una bocanada de aire, viendo el cigarro que ni siquiera recuerda haber encendido. Un toque en el hombro le genera un temblor horrible y girar la cabeza en esa dirección. Frunce las cejas y endereza.

—Angel-

Levanta el dedo medio de su brazo inferior izquierdo y camina, alejándose de Charlie. No quiere verla. _No quiero ver a nadie_. Llega a su habitación y por motivos ajenos a sí mismo, acaba destrozando todo lo que se encuentra en esta. Incluso adornos que le gustan mucho. Los lanza al suelo, maldice, gruñe, se hace daño en ello y solo para cuando lo toman del brazo.

—Angie, respira.

Mira a Cherri, apretando los labios antes de romper a llorar de manera patética en lo que a su opinión refiere, dejándose caer en el suelo y con la demonio explosiva abrazándolo.

**~ * * * ~**

—Angeeeeeel~

Mira a Charlie con irritación. Desde aquella vez no ha hecho mucho contacto con las personas del hotel. Ocupado entre trabajos para Valentino y estar en el mundo mortal con Alastor.

—Te noto muy feliz últimamente ¿Tu trabajo mejoro? ¿Has pasado más tiempo con Cherri? ¿Te enamoraste?

—Ay por favor—bufa levantando de su lugar y avanzando con el cigarro en una mano—. Como si un prostituto pudiera enamorarse.

—Del dinero. —Guiña el ojo a Husk, quien se empina la botella de color verde. _Comentario acertado._

 _—_ No es cosa de dinero. Estás más feliz de lo normal ¡Se te nota! —afirma Charlie sonriente. Lo típico en ella. Angel Dust se aproxima a la escalera. No les ha reclamado nada ¿Para qué? Quizá creen que lo olvidó o no guarda rencor.

La realidad es que sí.

Muchísimo rencor.

Es imposible cuantificar cuanta rabia le da aun el hecho.

Ni siquiera se excusaron. Tan solo se enteró de forma suelta que habían estado arreglando tuberías todo el día y aunque tuvieron el chance de ir, decidieron seguir en el hotel como siempre. Casi se lo esperaba de Husk, más no de Charlie y Vaggie.

La cual no le dirige la palabra. Por vergüenza, aunque Angel Dust desconoce esa parte.

— ¿Tal vez si estás enamorado? —dice cantarina con las manos en las mejillas—. Vamoooooooooos—Extiende curvándose hacia él que levanta una ceja—. ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿Lo conociste en el set? ¡AH! ¡NO! ¡YA SÉ! —chilla, tirando el cigarro de Angel Dust a un lado y ocasionando que este abra los ojos con sorpresa—. ¡ES DE ALASTOR!

—Estás loca.

— ¡Claro que no! Él es lindo, tú mismo lo has dicho y ¿No trajiste regalos la última vez que fuiste? Esa lencería bonita que le mostraste a Cherri—Estira los labios. _Maldita chismosa_ —. Tal vez están enamorados. —Propone emocionada.

—Que estupidez—bufa palpando en busca de otro cigarro—. Aparte de está vivo, es asexual— Arregla su cabello—. Menuda tontería.

—Un asexual puede tener relaciones. Solo no se siente atraído _sexualmente_. No hay… Ganas. —Repone Vaggie a un lado y Angel Dust rueda los ojos sin interés en el tema. Mira abajo, con la luz roja en el suelo.

— ¡Suerte en tu cita! —Despide Charlie, agitando la mano. Husk eructa negando con la cabeza y Angel Dust levanta las manos. Hoy es muy temprano, a saber qué plan tiene Alastor esta ocasión para necesitar iniciar a esta hora.

**~ * * * ~**

— ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡ALASTOR!

—Es parte del plan de hoy. Todo tuyo.

Angel Dust sonríe ampliamente, recibiendo el vestido acorde a estar en el año sesenta y ocho. Usualmente le gusta ropa un poco más abierta, pero no puede negar que los vestidos que ha visto también le parecen muy bonitos. Este tiene la característica de contar con los agujeros para sus dos brazos extras y la falda más larga para que quede acorde a sus largas piernas.

En general, es un vestido confeccionado para él.

—No sabía qué hacer con los zapatos, pero a juzgar por la forma del que dejaste, creo que van a servir. —Señala lo que está en el suelo. Siendo tacones como los que ya lleva, pero en rojo, cosa que combina con los cuadros negros y blancos del vestido.

—Cuál es el plan de hoy.

—es mejor que te cambies primero y te digo después.

No se queja de ello, tomando las botas y entrando al baño. Se da un lavado muy rápido, dejando su ropa doblada a un lado. Al ponerse le vestido da un pequeño giro sonriendo. Encantado por el vuelo de la falda. En la parte del pecho tiene un pequeño corte blanco con un moño y una abertura mínima que deja salir parte de su pelaje.

La falda en el lugar justo, los tacones no tan exageradamente largos; La estreches a partir del “busto”, un poco ancha y pasado un poco los brazos, la falda suelta. Decide quedar sin los guantes. Pues no quedan bien en conjunto.

— ¡Te queda muy bien _my dear_! —Elogia Alastor apenas lo ve salir. Angel Dust da un par de pasos con las manos tras la espalda, en deje juguetón y coqueto por la emoción de ropa nueva—. Ahora, el plan es el siguiente. —Acaba de ponerse su chaqueta roja. Cosa extraña, es la que usa para ir a la radio.

Es decir, la prenda que más le gusta y por nada del mundo quisiera mancha.

—El peligroso asesino que ha estado acechando New Orleans por más de un año está dejando fotos, haciendo hervir en incertidumbre la población y la policía no hacen sino fallar y fallar en sus intentos de hallar al criminal.

Toma a Angel Dust del par más bajo de brazos, haciéndolo girar. En sí, su cabeza llega a su pecho. Por lo que es muy bajito en comparación. No impide que Angel Dust siga esa inexistente música de baile que desempeña el locutor de radio mientras cuenta su enorme pantomima al Estado.

—Sin embargo, queda la enorme duda—Angel Dust lo hace girar a falta de capacidad de hacerlo él mismo—. ¿Qué tanta capacidad tiene? ¿Qué tan poderoso es? ¿Qué tan capaz es de continuar con su burla a las autoridades?

E inicia un ritmo más acelerado, más propio de Alastor en su actitud de completa burla hacia los demás. En su pasivo agresividad con la idea que tienen todos de él. Empieza a reír. Es inevitable siguiendo la expresión risueña del locutor.

—Y qué mejor muestra de capacidad.

Angel Dust se sorprende que realmente pueda sostenerlo, estando con el cuerpo inclinado y a poco de caer al suelo. Mantiene la pierna flexionada y los ojos abiertos de la emoción.

—Que ir a hablar a la radio que tanto narra de sus crímenes.

Concluye. Angel Dust se endereza y Alastor le besa la mano.

— ¿No sería peligroso para ti?

— ¡Si que lo sería mi afeminado y encantador acompañante! —corresponde con las manos tras la espalda—. No obstante, por eso no seré yo quien hable—Abre la mano frente a él y Angel Dust lleva una a su pecho con sorpresa—. Y sin importar que nadie esté mirando, hay que estar vistiendo de la mejor manera para hablar ante todos a través del micrófono.

Por inercia se acomoda el cabello que le cae por la cara. Lo vistió mejor para que esté perfecto para ir a hablar en la radio. Cosa que, a pesar de su aburrimiento, a Alastor lo irrita muchísimo. Es el locutor de esa emisora. Si alguien se atreve a tocar el lugar…

Bueno, más de uno ha visto lo increíblemente enojado que se pone. Bastaría para él fingir una rabieta para simular que no fue él en caso de que haga falta. Su voz y la de Alastor, así como las formas de hablar, distan mucho en su forma. Es imposible que los confundan aun con la estática de por medio.

Angel Dust se muestra aún más abochornado. Sabiendo cuanto significa para Alastor la radio, también que se tomara el tiempo de arreglar el vestido, los zapatos ¡Todo! _Ni siquiera sé que se siente_. Es como estar drogado de ocho drogas distintas. Entre ellas incluyendo LSD porque el revoloteo en el estómago y la semejanza con una bella fantasía no tiene par.

—Me gusta la idea. Espero que ya tengas ese libreto, como sabes, soy bueno dando shows. —afirma vanidoso y Alastor sonríe ladeando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos.

—Todo listo para tu debut, _my dear_.

**~ * * * ~**

Se pone los audífonos y Alastor activa la emisora. A esta hora no hay nadie. Es tarde, pero no lo suficiente como para que nadie los oiga. Hay reproduciéndose algunas canciones grabadas y típicas para no dejar pura estática. Detalle de su asistente. Debe decir que es un toque.

Entraron sin forzar nada. Siendo Angel Dust capaz de saltar sin dificultad, pudo llegar a una de las ventanas altas, llevando a Alastor consigo y ahora estar dentro. Es un edificio amplio, si la policía llega, cosa que Alastor encuentra muy probable, basta con ponerse en uno de los rincones del techo. Altos y nuevamente, Angel Dust puede llegar ahí de un salto.

—Intenta alzar un poco más la voz a como hablas normalmente. No sé cómo es en el infierno, pero aquí los micrófonos y la estática quitan volumen y mientras mejor se oiga, mejor—indica, Angel Dust asiente con la cabeza. Alastor escribió muchísimas hojas.

Todas con su forma de ser. Cosa que no conviene. Son más un apoyo, Angel Dust puede transformarlas como le dé la gana en tanto siga el mismo punto: Contar sus asesinatos, que sentía, como piensa continuarlos y así.

—Hey~ —saluda cantarín, apretando los auriculares—. Ocurre algo muy, muy gracioso y es que hay tantas personas buscándome y ¿Adivinen qué? ¡Estoy aquí! —exclama levantando el segundo par de brazos—. Tan en frente de sus narices que no me explico cómo me pretenden decir que tengo policías tras de mí ¿En serio los hay? —cuestiona juguetón y burlándose de ello—. Que esfuerzo taaaaaan patético, _ya’kno’_ —Abre las manos—. Unas victimas más y me considero entregar, ustedes le quitan las ganas de jugar a cualquiera.

Alastor aguanta reírse. El micrófono capta lo que le da la gana y siendo que la policía supervisa todo últimamente, no hay hueco a ninguna pista posible.

—También está la opción de hacerlo más interesante ¿Saben? Veamos, déjenme rememorar con que empecé… ¡Ah! ¡Sí! El hombre gordo, pija corta y barba asquerosa…

Angel Dust se tiende en su relato de los asesinatos. Siendo apenas parecido a lo que Alastor pudo haber dicho de ellos. En lo absoluto. Hay una mezcla muy particular de burlarse y hacer mofa de cualquier detalle. Exhibiéndose como alguien que sin duda es muy dado a especificar sus disgustos de clientes cuando hace falta.

— ¿Y saben qué? Quiero continuar. Continuar hasta que no haya ni uno solo de ustedes creyendo que soy un chiste. Que soy un “demonio”—ronronea más cerca del micrófono—. Los demonios no existen, solo hay pecadores salvajes capaces de comer la carne de otros, para llenarlos de desesperanza.

Inclina la cabeza, encontrando encantador su forma de explicarlo, pero sin llamarlo _aburrimiento_. Cosa que bien puede ser delatador.

—Y bien, quizá un demonio comería carne humana, pero, _meh_ , el infierno y la tierra serán uno algún día ¿No lo dice su biblia? Cuando el infierno esté por explotar, los demonios caminaran por la tierra o alguna mierda del estilo—burla divertido—. Ya lo tienen. Hace mucho que el infierno se desbordó. Por eso no hay diferencia entre un demonio y un humano.

Alastor asoma afuera, ve luces rojas y azules. _Se tardaron bastante._

 _—_ No digan esta estupidez de nuevo, no es más que mierda ridícula—Se quita los auriculares, notando las señas de Alastor—. Así que sí, sigan haciendo ejercicio, pongas sus carnitas bien fibrosas, penes en alto y demás ¡En algún momento llegaré! Y van a morir… ¡De diversión!

Sujeta a Alastor y de un salto, llegando a pasillo y quedándose sobre este cuando la policía entra. Examinan el lugar con linternas y Angel Dust no hace sino sentir mucha diversión por esto.

— ¿Quieres que le dé a uno? —ofrece en voz baja.

—Solo no ensucies mi cabina.

—Suena razonable.

Saca el tercer par de brazos por debajo de la falda, disparando a un policía que estaba por el área de la banda y al mismo tiempo, a una ventana. Dando a parecer que el disparo vino desde fuera. Los policías salen corriendo tras un enemigo inexistente y Alastor aguanta el carcajear.

Aprovechando la penumbra se dan a la fuga de la estación de radio cada vez más llena por el asesinato del policía. Angel Dust para de saltar donde dejaron el auto y carcajea con fuerza.

— ¡Eso fue genial! Deberíamos repetirlo, no se lo van a venir.

—Podemos en otra emisora y que sea menos obvio. —ofrece Alastor.

—Sea como sea ¡Solo hay que repetirlo! —Lo abraza y abre los ojos—. Ay, perdón, m-me emo-

Parpadea repetidamente, sorprendido de que Alastor lo abrace y entierre la cara en su pecho. No resiste volver a rodearlo con los brazos y sonreír. Complacido del afecto.

— ¡Estuviste genial _my dear_! —Elogia, tomándolo de las manos como hizo en casa—. La mejor actuación que haya visto—Continúa—. Hubo momentos en que te ibas del tema, pero ¡Que importa! ¡Nadie dejará de hablar de esto! —afirma, restando importancia a los detalles.

_Algo tan simple no puedes hacerlo bien._

_Inútil sin más._

_Angel, Angel, Aaaangel~ Lo único que debes hacer, es mantenerte en el estudio y hasta para eso no sirves._

—De verdad crees que lo hice bien. —pregunta y afirma en partes iguales.

—Como nadie en este mundo o en el infierno podría.

Sonríe tembloroso, con esa sensación de droga en su sistema, aun en sobriedad. _Se parece a Valentino,_ consigue hacerlo sentir en el cielo. Un éxtasis infinito similar a su adicción por los narcóticos. Alastor es como él en ese sentido. Sin embargo, es diferente al mismo tiempo.

Menos… corrosivo ¿Cómo se lo explica?

Alastor lo sigue sosteniendo y con la radio sonando en el auto, baila con él. Permitiendo que lo toque como no deja a nadie que lo haga. Que esa burbuja y distancia prudencial exploten únicamente por el demonio arácnido que lo acompaña.

**~ * * * ~**

—Menuda rapidez.

Abre el periódico entregado en su casa. Lo primero y más resaltante es el enorme enunciado diciendo _"¡El misterioso asesino de la radio!"._ Los primeros días fue _"¡El asesino de la cámara!"._ Va mutando dependiendo de lo que hagan para hacerlo notar. Resulta encantador cuanto menos. Lo abre y lee superficialmente la noticia.

Resume muy bien lo sucedido, algunos testimonios de gente que lo pudo escuchar y así coincidir en palabras acertadas de la larga conferencia que dio Angel Dust ayer.

Francamente, el efecto es muy satisfactorio. Lastimosamente no podrá ir a la radio en unos días. Quizá un par de semanas a menos que logren mudar a otro edificio a modo de emergencia y durante la investigación policíaca. Pasa de página y otra noticia, esta vez incluyendo una foto de su centro de trabajo y la policía investigando el homicidio de su compañero. Chasquea la lengua con satisfacción. La línea de eventos sigue siendo chistosa en su opinión.

—Oh Alastor—Levanta la cabeza al escuchar a su vecina—. A veces desconozco como eres capaz de sonreír en una situación así. Para peor, que está afectando tu trabajo. A este punto ya no tenemos salvaguarda alguna.

—Dejar de sonreír es darle a ese malviviente la absoluta victoria. Por ello hay que mantenerla. —responde elocuente y animado.

— ¿No te molesta que sucediera todo esto en tu estación de radio? —cuestiona otro vecino, el cual está paseando a su mascota. Un perro pug.

—Si por mi fuera fumigaria la estación porque esa alimaña pestilente estuvo ahí dentro—afirma arrugando el periódico. El comportamiento resulta normal para ellos. Siendo relativamente cerca a sido imposible no ver las "rabietas" de Alastor ante la sola posibilidad de que alguien estuviera en su lugar tocando su equipo—. Sin embargo, es algo que escapa de nuestras manos.

—Es bueno mantener la cabeza—afirma el hombre con serveridad—. Quienes andan culpando a todo el mundo, incluso llevando justicia por su mano.

— ¡El mundo se volvió loco!

Y continúan hablando. Sin parar. Más vecinos llegan a la escena y él se dirige a su pórtico para continuar leyendo el periodo en tanto se forma una trifulca a unos cuantos metros. Ladea la cabeza, llegando a un artículo pequeño que relata la anécdota y especulación de algún lector anónimo que quiso hablar.

_"Esto se trata de un show, un simple show de un demonio dado al caos y a la lujuria. Juega con nosotros queriendo hacernos creer que no es así, pero la realidad es que este demonio, Angel Dust, es el culpable de esta desgracia que azota New Orleans. Despecho por un amante o simple placer en nuestra desgracia para librar la suya: Este caos y destrucción es su culpa" testifica un hombre de cuarenta y cinco años, afirmando que los sucesos tan repetitivos y preocupantes que mantienen vigilantes a los habitantes de este Estado, no son nada más y nada menos que consecuencia de un demonio. Una aparición demoniaca que libera su ira y se mofa en base a nuestro sufrimiento. Pocos detalles más fueron compartidos: Voz fina, melosa y afeminada, cuerpo alto, cuatro brazos y un ojo negro, presentando similitudes con las arañas._

_Es recomendado por las entidades eclesiásticas de todo el Estado mantenerse al pendiente. En casa conservando crucifijos y agua bendita tras la asistencia a Misa. Dios es la mayor protección con la que podemos contar ahora._

Levanta la cabeza y pone una mano entre su rostro y el fuerte sol que hay. Sin duda hay un Dios o mínimamente un paraíso. Baja los dedos hasta dejar el medio y reír nuevamente. Ya sabe que no irá ahí ni siquiera arrepintiendose. Que más da. Como mucho, respetará más a los creyentes a partir de ahora. Entra a su casa, con el escándalo siendo más evidente fuera con sus vecinos discutiendo. En algún momento se cansarán.

Lo sorprende hallar uno de los guantes de Angel Dust. Siendo varios se cayó y él no se dio cuenta. Da un beso a la tela rosa y que conserva el hedor del demonio. Sea por su índole o por cuidarse extremadamente bien, incluso una prenda que debería estar hedionda a sudor, presenta un aroma agradable. Lo pone en su mesa de noche. Meditando sobre ayer. El bailar, como se alegró por su regalo, la forma en que aguarda todos y cada uno de sus comentarios con respecto a su desempeño…

La queja inconsiente a Val…

_«El senador y Val seguro serán íntimos amigos. Los dos son igual de hijos de puta y ¿Qué más da lo guapo o que tan bien lo puedan hacer? Al final son la misma mierda que hace lo que le da la gana.»_

Da suaves toques a su barbilla. Pensativo. Si une los puntos desperdigados, diría que Angel Dust está ¿Enamorado? De Valentino a pesar de que es su jefe y-

—Mas que enamorado, parece ser adicto a él—Opina andando a la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador—. Y aunque lo lastime, no sabe salir de ello.

Por el acuerdo no puede preguntar directamente, pero quien sabe. Quizás continúe dando pequeños trozos de información que puedan completar el cuadro tan extraño. Un desafío extra que le suma kilos de entretenimiento a la gran escena que está mostrando.

Por hoy no valdría la pena hacer nada. Ni por un par de días. Seguro estarán vigilando toda la zona y es mejor mantener un bajo perfil.


	7. Efectos de la borrachera

—Es anticuado.

—Lo sé, pero es encantador.

Cherri asiente de acuerdo. Es un vestido bonito. En el infierno nadie usaría algo así. La gran mayoría va acorde a la "moda" que tienen y algunos casos, principalmente viniendo de demonios de muchas décadas de antigüedad, usan ropas pomposas de su tiempo. Vestidos anchos o trajes extravagantes. Da suaves tirones a la tela. La costura está muy bien hecha.

No se trató de hacer un par de agujeros y ya, hechos para que los brazos salgan. Hay un esfuerzo en costura y bordado incluso desde dentro para que el vestido sea resistente. Personalizado para que a Angel Dust ajuste de manera apropiada. La extensión de la falda apenas se nota.

Alastor se tomó tanto cuidado con este conjunto para Angel Dust que Cherri se pregunta qué tanto interés puede tener ese hombre en que su plan vaya “bien” si hace cosas así. Ni siquiera Valentino se toma tantas molestias para fingir ser el bueno. Es una enorme anomalía en sí mismo viniendo de un humano. Incluso las historias que cuenta Angel Dust: Como se divierten, bailar, comer, las cenas para él, las meriendas, algún que otro dialogo…

¡Es extraño! ¡Para ella es muy extraño!

Está a punto de creerse la tontería cursi de la princesa infernal. Parece ser la única respuesta coherente a todo este embrollo. Por no decir que de verdad ve a Angel Dust feliz. Estar en el mundo humano con ese hombre lo hace genuinamente feliz.

Lo hace olvidar su trato de mierda con Valentino, casi ignorarlo y dejar de lucir enamorado de él y… _Ah, solo justifica más que está enamorado de ese humano_. Da un bufido, escuchándolo hablar de alguna otra tontería con respecto a Alastor. Sin apellido y habiendo tantos Alastor en el mundo, nombrarlo no viene a ser una falta al acuerdo.

— ¡Explosiones! —Sonríe ampliamente Cherri—. Deben hacer explotar un edificio. Marcarlo de alguna manera y así llegaran al siguiente nivel.

—Lo que he estado pensando, el problema es que no sé qué tanto puedo llevar al mundo humano… dame de todos modos, si funciona, funciona, sino, se queda en el suelo—Cherri entrega una de sus bombas y Angel Dust la guarda en su pecho—. Una gran explosión en esas fiestas veraniegas que hay cerca de la playa. Discreto, pero al mismo tiempo, letal. —Lanza un beso.

—Hazme un favor, sácale el ojo a varios de los que maten. Que se queden así—Angel Dust niega con la cabeza riendo, jalando las mangas de su amplio suéter—. Así será como si yo también estoy ahí.

—Ojalá pudieras ir, seguro que te llevas bien con él. Estamos igual de descerebrados y podridos. —Exhala divertido.

—Bueno, bajará al infierno sí o sí, quizá podamos hacer un desastre cuando venga.

— ¿Qué tipo de demonio seria? —Se pregunta apoyando la cabeza en sus dos manos superiores—. Nunca se me ha ocurrido enlazarlo a alguno. A veces eso ayuda—Cierra un ojo—. Todo bien mientras no sea una polilla.

—Hablando de poliiillas—Extiende con sonrisa amplia y ojo entrecerrado—. Tenemos que cumplir con lo que acordamos. Fue hace mucho, pero ¡HEY! Yo aún quiero intentarlo. Poner a Vox a echar chispas de estrés.

—Ah, lo de tomar territorio—Se da toques en la boca. Gira en sí mismo y frunce las cejas—. Hagámoslo—Cherri Bomb suelta una risita—. Solo déjame revisar que **_tan_** mal va mi deuda con Valentino, así cuando vuelva a estar alta, sea solo alta y no por el maldito pentagrama y más allá.

—Podríamos robar un poco y que se lo des. O pedirle a su alteza—bromea, Angel Dust niega con la cabeza, apurado—. Seguro que lo hará feliz que le hagas una sesión privada para saber qué hacer en su próximo revolcón.

—No creo que un _daddy_ como él me siga el paso, pero no es mala idea—afirma balanceando las piernas con largas medias con estampado de nariz de cerdo—. Ah, no lo sé. Se la pague o no, va a decir que la tengo. Solo hay que tenerla a un nivel decente.

— ¿Por qué te la subió tanto para empezar?

—Aun no me dice—Exhala agotado—. Quisiera saberlo, pero preguntárselo puede ser igual a no hacerlo.

Por no decir que quizá lo moleste, Cherri es consciente de que Angel Dust no cuestiona nada solo por miedo a la reacción de hacerlo. Su amigo tan inconscientemente sometido a ese demonio de mierda. Todos lo son, pero hay quienes se exceden y ¿Bien? ¿Quién quiere ver a su mejor amigo así de lastimado y arrinconado? ¡Nadie! Si fuese que al menos lo disfruta no le importaría.

No obstante, está en nueve de diez recaídas de Angel Dust por tener más droga y alcohol del que es capaz de soportar. A ese nivel lo somete Valentino. A creer que llegar a ese límite inconmensurable va a servir, pero por el contrario, lo hace sentir peor y acaba siendo igual de doloroso que la misma sobriedad.

Es una mierda muy jodida que quisiera remediar, pero no tiene fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Más allá de ser un apoyo para él, es imposible dar más. La frustra. Es horrible. La realidad es que Angel Dust aprecia solo eso. Lo hace inmensamente feliz saber que tiene a alguien con ese nivel de amor hacia su persona.

Es la única persona que tiene en este infierno.

Aun cuando su dependencia y enfermedad causada por el abuso lo inclina a creer que también tiene a Valentino. Que es culpa suya por no hacer nada bien. Por fallar una y otra vez, no aprender nunca a ser útil a pesar de las oportunidades que _Mista Valentino_ le brinda día a día.

Dependencia, pura adicción propia de la persona abusada incapaz de darse cuenta del falso o ilusorio amor en el que vive.

**. . .**

— _Mista_ Valentino lo está llamando.

Abre los ojos, sorprendido por esto. Levanta de la mesa en la que está, recibiendo una nalgada y devolviéndolo en forma de cachetada al demonio dragón. Avanza a su paso tan característico, logrando que incluso pueda escucharse el sonido de sus tacones. La música fuerte, las luces de colores. Demonios bailando, besándose, tocándose. Lo típico en un club de Valentino a reventar como de costumbre.

Llega hasta la zona exclusiva, donde hay algún que otro Overlord que no le importa. En la mesa de Valentino encuentra a Vox, Velvet y un par de súcubos. Lo típico de Valentino, pues no puede andar sin dos diablas a los lados. Pone una mano en la cintura y ladea la cabeza con deje coqueto.

— ¿Me mandaste a llamar, Val? —cuestiona sonriente. Valentina exhala el humo rojo, con este rodeando el cuello de Angel Dust.

—Tan encantador como siempre, Angel Cakes.

—La perra arrastrada. —replica Vox con disgusto. Angel Dust tarda poco en sentarse en el regazo del demonio tecnológico, presionándose a propósito en su entrepierna y rodeándolo con un par de brazos.

—No tengo problemas con arrastrarme por ti también. —Por un instante, la cara de Vox pierde señal. Velvet se ríe por el ataque de vergüenza que azota al Overlord y Valentino burla de igual manera—. No sería molestia ¿O sí? Mista Valentino.

—Sería interesante de ver. —admite en un siseo.

—Que ni se te ocurra. —Advierte Vox con voz distorsionada.

—Bien sabes que te encanta mi pequeña estrella—afirma, Vox baja la mirada, con el pecho de Angel Dust presionado contra suya—. Hacerte el tonto no vaya el bulto en tus pantalones. Cogértelo sí que lo haría. —afirma soltando la calada del cigarro.

—Vooooxxxx no te hagas el tonto. Si quieres, quieres. No eres el único demonio que quiere. —Afirma Velvet con su tono cantarín y dando algunos trompicones.

— ¡Es que yo no…!

—No sé si es más raro besar a un demonio pájaro o a una pantalla.

Velvet sabe perfectamente lo erótica que resulta la escena para Valentino. Que realmente no era su intención para llamar a Angel aquí, pero no es tan estúpido como para impedir que continúe. Angel Dust permite que el alcohol en su sistema sumado a la droga que consumió hace rato haga lo suyo. Bien puede decir que Vox es el demonio menos atractivo en su opinión. Todo por la cabeza de pantalla plana. Siente que está teniendo sexo online. Con la diferencia de que aquí si es capaz de sentir el pene de su compañero.

Valentino lo aleja, impidiendo que Vox lo aparte de un golpe. Cosa que bien podría dejarlo en un estado dudoso. A saber si sobrevive. Es el problema de estar rodeado de Overlords. Las heridas tardan mucho en sanar y morir es igual de fácil que mojarte con la lluvia si sales en tormenta sin paraguas.

—No tienes permiso de dañarlo. Luego preguntas por qué lo dejamos—Mofa. Vox levanta de su lugar con aparente molestia. Lleva la camisa abierta al igual que el pantalón. Consecuencia de Angel Dust evidentemente—. No sabes tratar a un hombre, ni siquiera a una puta.

—Como si las putas merezcan trato.

—Si es mía, sí.

Angel Dust acaba sentado a un lado de Valentino. El par de Súcubos se ha marchado y Velvet insiste a Vox para que ellos también lo hagan a jugar con cualquier cosa. El par acaba retirándose, aunque el Overlord electrónico no se encuentra precisamente complacido por ello. Estando el par solo en el área más privada donde apenas entra ruido, Angel Dust se pregunta que tanto puede querer Valentino para alejar a sus dos mejores "amigos" por llamarlo de alguna manera. Toma le vaso que se le tiende.

— ¿Hasta cuándo es tu acuerdo con el humano? O fuiste tan tonto de no poner límite.

—Ya está próximo a terminar—Miente. No sabe cuándo lo hará. Si es por Alastor, posiblemente no suceda nunca—. Le he dado cuanto a querido. No va a quejarse de mi servicio. —Afirma guiñando un ojo y sacando la punta de la lengua.

—A veces me da la impresión de que es tu jefe y no yo. —Los dedos de Valentino se tamborilean en el muslo de Angel Dust, quien saca un poco los labios.

—No lo es. Mi único jefe eres tú—Sonríe encantador, estirándose para apoyar en él—. No hay humano que supere a Mista Valentino.

Valentino lo toma de la cadera y mordisquea el cuello blanquecino. Angel Dust apoya sus extremidades en él. Un mesero llega y deja una gran caterva de botellas, así como copas para servirla. El demonio araña es capaz de servirse, sentado en el regazo de Valentino y con este manoseándolo a placer. A medida que avanza, bebe más.

En la misma medida, pudiendo mantenerse sonriente y dispuesto a lo que la polilla desee hacer.

—Ewww, estás babeando. —Ríe limpiándose el hombro, Valentino apoya la barbilla. Con sus dos manos superiores tomando el busto de pelaje.

Motivos ajenos a su entendimiento hacen que Vox regrese y se tope con la escena. Angel Dust se sujeta a la mesa, cerrando un ojo y sacando la lengua, con el veneno de sus colmillos cayendo a la superficie. Una de las botellas que se bebió él solo rueda y el demonio tecnológico evita que se caiga.

—Que repugnante. —Valentino sonríe más amplio, con sus ojos entrecerrados y moviendo el cuerpo ligero. Siempre con la fortuna de que vaya en falda.

—Es un niño lindo cuando cumple con su papel. —Lo atrae el cuello, metiendo un par de dedos en la boca de Angel Dust. De inmediato los chupa, tomando a Valentino de la muñeca para que no aparte la mano.

—Llega a ser-

—Vox—nombra Valentino levantando una de las piernas de Angel Dust, que entrecierra los ojos—. No te quejes tanto y los que te da la gana. Hacerte el duro no demuestra que estés duro para coger bien. —burla.

A decir verdad, la mente de Angel Dust estaba muy lejos de ahí.

**~ * * * ~**

Suspira con deje satisfecho viendo lo que está a poco de servir. Es comida perfectamente italiana y dado que ya ha dejado correr tiempo suficiente, es buen momento para traer a su infernal compañero para que hagan otro espectáculo. A saber que tenga en mente. Lo llama mientras se lava las manos. Escucha los tacones de forma tan irregular que le causa extrañeza.

— ¡Bienvenido…!

Se hace atrás, arrimado y sorprendido de que llegue apestando a alcohol y con ropa distinta a la usual en todo aspecto. Angel Dust trata de apoyarse de la pared sin conseguirlo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, _my dear_? —cuestiona nervioso.

—Baño… bañ-

Sufre una arcada y tambaleándose logra llegar al baño de Alastor. Este se acelera a ir con él, cerrando los ojos al escuchar como vomita casi metido en el excusado. Tarda un buen rato ahí y mucho más en dejar de arquearse. Le entrega una toalla. Angel Dust junta las piernas y se arrima a un lado, sufriendo escalofríos.

—Y-ya tuve suficiente por hoy… ya hice suficiente Mista Val—Vuelve a acercarse y vomita. Alastor agradece que lo haga solo en el excusado y diría que tiene practica con eso. Aun si es una afirmativa extraña—. M-me duele el estómago.

—Si te emborrachaste de esta manera ¡No me sorprende! —Suelta con broma para aligerar el ambiente. Angel Dust gira hacia él. Aun borracho hasta las cejas, pero recuperando un resquicio de consciencia en él.

—Me duele el culo… y la barriga—Tambalea al levantarse—. Aquí no va a venir nadie más—Alastor se fija en sus piernas, la forma en que tiemblan y apenas logran afincar en los tacones—. Aquí estoy bien… ¿Verdad? —cuestiona con ojos nublados. Alastor sonríe y lo toma de la mano.

—Sí, aquí estás bien.

A pesar de que cuesta, consigue darle ropa. Encontrando entre lo más profundo de lo que Angel Dust ha dejado, un top, una falda y medias. Habiéndose lavado la cara y siguiendo en la luna, tiene al demonio sentado en la mesa comiendo con abismal lentitud. Masticando poco a poco lo que come. Llega a ser cómico como a pesar de todo sigue borracho y dispuesto a beber más si se lo llegara a ofrecer.

— ¿Te gusta lo que haces? —pregunta de forma suelta.

—Me gusta… que me miren—Sonríe perezoso y lento—. Me gusta que me presten atención—Deja caer la cabeza a un lado—. Que no me crean una plaga… Que no me echen a la basura… siempre es así—gimotea encogiéndose—. Si no es así ¿De qué otra forma es? No hay… otra forma. Es la única forma en la que puedo estar.

Alastor le extiende una servilleta, encontrando casi cómico la forma en que come al mismo tiempo que llora.

—Me gusta, pero… No me gusta, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? —balbucea repitiéndose. Alastor inclina la cabeza—. Porque siempre, es más siempre… busca torturarme y no sé por qué—Se aparta un poco el cabello—. No importa si digo que no… porque creen que me gusta, que deben venir más, que pueden venir más ¿Qué importa si nadie escucha? ¿Qué importa si así me vas a pagar?

Tamborilea los dedos con lentitud.

—Solo déjalo, después vas a sanar, déjalo que después no sientes nada; cumple con _Daddy_ porque nadie podrá protegerte y esto será el doble y peor todos los días que sigas en este infierno—Suelta una risa quebrada y larga—. Inútil, inútil, siempre un inútil: En casa, en el hotel, en el estudio, en su mansión… solo soy un inútil que se ahoga porque toda una discoteca se le vino encima.

Alastor suspira, levantándose y limpiándole la cara ya tan llorosa con algo de salsa por la comida.

— ¿Te gusta tener sexo?

—Sí me gusta.

— ¿Por qué?

—Se siente bien… Me gusta sentirme bien.

—Pero te están haciendo daño.

—Val no me hace daño, él me quiere.

Y aquí es donde Alastor se da por perdido ¿Val es la desgracia o no? Aunque claro, está tratando con un borracho ¿Qué tanto puede esperar en cuanto a la coherencia? Está haciendo el vómito figurativo de sus crisis. Una en la que no se ve de otra manera que esta criatura hipersexual a la que todos los demás _pueden_ abusar sin ninguna clase de problema.

¿Por qué? Porque de otra manera nadie lo quiere. Nadie lo busca. Nadie se acerca. Alastor es alguien desinteresado en preferencias sexuales ajenas. Más que todo por desinterés en el mundo general. Sin embargo, comprende que los demás no son así y la sociedad destruye mucho a las personas como Angel Dust.

Puede suponer que el año en que murió fue distinto. Muy distinto. Más peligroso para él. Más atosigante y ahora encontró una manera de dejarse ir, solo puede hacerlo si lo están lastimando. Libertad a cambio de una esclavitud incluso peor a estar reprimido. Siendo alguien de naturaleza tan deslumbrante resulta chocante lo realmente triste que es en su interior.

Todo debajo de las prendas brillantes, llamativas, su ser extrovertido y retorcido. Una simple coraza a lo quebrado que está desde dentro.

—Hoy podemos hacer algo que te anime.

**. . .**

Se limpia la frente y chasquea la lengua con satisfacción. Entraron a una fiesta privada en una playa privada. Nadie se lo había visto venir en lo absoluto. Resultó divertido acabar con las ¿Treinta personas? Que estaban ahí. Angel Dust jadea, sentado en la arena con el pelaje sucio y húmedo.

Llegar a simples tiros es divertido. Debe admitirlo. Sobre todo cuando vas con un demonio borracho que saca metralletas de la nada. También fue curioso cómo se ensanchó en disparar a un tipo con gafas de sol y abrigo rojo.

—Ah, que buena descarga de adrenalina—Pone los puños en su cintura y voltea hacia Angel Dust—. ¿Tienes algo en mente para esto?

—Más o menos.

Armarlo costó mucho tiempo, sin embargo, fue posible: Primero hicieron explotar una bomba que a saber de dónde la sacó Angel Dust. Curiosamente parecido a una cereza; Tras quemar algunos cuerpos con ello, los pusieron como si estuvieran tomando sol. Algunos amarrados a arboles con dibujos de pentagramas y alguna que otra estupidez, otros en la mesa donde estaba la comida.

Alastor se dio el pequeño gusto de cocinar partes y comerlas. Desconoce el motivo por el que se ha vuelto tan mal hábito.

— ¿Qué animal crees que serás? —cuestiona ronroneante. Alastor lo mira dudoso.

— ¿Animal?

—Toda mi familia son arañas, hay polillas, caballos, dragones, serpientes, ciclopes—Exhala una risa—. La mayor parte de las veces, quienes bajan por pecado, son demonios con alguna cualidad especial con el animal que se relacionen ¿Qué imaginas que serias?

En otras circunstancias no le haría tal pregunta, sin embargo, de nuevo, está tan borracho que dice hasta la última estupidez que cruza por su cerebro. Alastor lo medita un poco, viendo sus manos sucias y meditando.

—A veces… sueño que soy un ciervo—Empieza a contar—. Que estoy en un bosque solo comiendo y cagando por ahí—Angel Dust ríe por la nariz—. Y hay perros que me comen vivo—Estando de lado, los ojos de Angel Dust se ven especialmente graciosos. Un ovalo perfecto—. No sé por qué es tan recurrente. Solo pasa y bien, tal vez sea una señal a que seré un ciervo que va a devorar a todos.

—Que interpretación más rara.

Angel Dust se recuesta de él. Alastor abre los ojos y lo mira. No dice nada. Tampoco lo aleja. Encontrándolo tierno. Tras tanto desastre, solo quiere dormir un poco. Espera un largo rato, cerciorándose de que descanse antes de levantarlo y que se marchen. Caminan un rato por la playa, obligando a Angel Dust a quitarse las medias.

—No se ven mal. —opina. Angel Dust muestra desagrado.

—Son horribles.

—Me dan la sensación de que escucharé un chirrido de peluche a cada paso que des. Encantador _my dear_. —afirma Alastor con sonrisa encantadora. Angel Dust lo toma de la mano y como pensó que sería, inicia el jugueteo del humano.

Bailando sin música, chapoteando ante sus pasos fuertes y continuos. Acaba sonriendo, siendo demasiado inevitable y gracias a la nube de alcohol que hay en su sistema, cayendo en cuenta de la más pura realidad a pesar de lo “mal” y rara que es esta:

Está enamorado de Alastor y la forma en que cada rasgo que muestre, por más extraño que sea, por más patético que sea, por más que disten sus preferencias y tratos… está enamorado del sádico, raro, pero único interesado en su opinión con respecto a qué hacer. A no torturarlo, a entender cuando quiere lejanía o que haya un parón.

Y lo repite en bucle, con un ligero sonido de estática en su mente.

**_Estoy enamorado de Alastor._ **

**~ * * * ~**

—Lamento todo lo que pasó la otra noche…

Angel Dust aprieta su brazo, su expresión llena de vergüenza.

—Bebí demasiado, hice demasiadas estupideces y—Agita la mano—. Lo siento. Fue muy imbécil e inapropiado. Perdón por acostarme encima de ti también.

—Está bien, _my dear_. Todos tenemos nuestros días malos.

— ¿Hasta tú?

—Sí supieras que justo hoy es uno de esos.

Realmente lo nota más tenso de lo que ha estado jamás. Nervioso y molesto. Ladea la cabeza y da cuenta de que hay un pequeño revoltijo en la vivienda. Carente del orden usual y típico del hombre.

—Hay alguien fingiendo ser yo y nada me **_molesta_** más en este mundo de mierda que eso. Así que… entenderás que estoy de mal humor en este preciso instante.

Guiña repetitivo ¿Haciéndose pasar por Alastor? Debe ser alguien muy estúpido o muy valiente. Quizá ambas.

—Por lo que es muy obvio que haremos hoy.


	8. Destrucción múltiple

Alastor hace un recuento muy breve de todo lo que ha sucedido con el tema: Alguien tomó la iniciativa de continuar con las transmisiones de radio. Imitando la vez que Angel Dust habló a través de esta. A pesar de que sí es tomado en serio, se cree que tiene un secuaz o alguien que habla por él.

Cosa que en teoría es cierta, pero no es el punto. Esto es como tener a alguien tosiendo en la sala de teatro mientras la obra se va desarrollando. Un imbécil queriendo robar la atención, el papel protagónico. Es inaceptable y se lo nota en exceso mosqueado.

Quizá demasiado. Ya ha atropellado a dos personas. El auto no tiene placa y tampoco el símbolo de la marca, por lo que va a costar horrores que nadie pueda identificar que fueron ellos. Angel Dust se estira en el asiento trasero.

— ¿Por qué nadie querría robar la atención del verdadero asesino haciéndose pasar por uno? Es muy ridículo, no tiene sentido. —Opina con una mano en el mentón.

—Lo terrible de esto es que lo está haciendo y por semejante imbecilidad, pagará.

—Wow, que rencoroso.

—Mi obra y mi escenario no va a ser robado por una persona cualquiera en este gran Estado y aun si lo fuera, será tras mi trágica muerte. —comenta Alastor pasando de largo un semáforo en rojo. Angel Dust levanta y gatea hasta quedar con medio cuerpo adelante. Empieza a jugar con la radio.

Van en auto con el único motivo de saber de dónde viene la señal. Dando vuelta de forma casi ridícula hasta captarlo y saber de dónde viene. Alastor sabe dónde están todas las emisoras de radio en la ciudad y en caso de ser un tema “casero”, bien pueden adivinar más o menos donde se encuentra si continúan cerca.

Alastor duda que sea casero pues se hizo muy sonada la “segunda transmisión” hablando del asesinato en la playa. Solo narrando la foto, no haciendo lo que él quería hacer realmente. Lo peor del caso es que _nadie_ se dio cuenta del cambio obvio de voz, acento, modo de narrar, la falta de cinismo. Es un trabajo tan balurdo que lo tiene con la presión arterial harta desde ayer.

Y por tener policías patrullando su vecindario le era imposible llamar a Angel Dust para ir a remediar. Así que fueron largos días escuchando semejante tontería mal fingida. Hay muchísima gente con mal gusto y otra con gusto decente ¿No pudo alguna de las segundas ser quien decidiera esto? Es patético, demasiado patético.

Lo saca de quicio.

¿Ha mencionado lo mucho que lo molesta?

Es irritante.

— ¡Ah! ¡Esa es! —Angel Dust lleva par de manos a su rostro—. Que voz tan horrible ¡AHORA YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY OFENDIDO! —chilla. Es una voz muy pastosa y casi diría que típica de una persona nerd y fea. El estereotipo de morador de sótanos que no deja la vivienda de sus padres—. ¿Hay alguna emisora cerca? Que no funcione de noche.

—Sí. Si hay una. Llegaremos en quince minutos tal vez, acomódate mi afeminado compañero. —indica ajustando las velocidades. Angel Dust vuelve a acostarse en el asiento trasero, jugando con sus propias manos y meditando la conclusión estúpida a la que llegó hace varios días. Jugando en la playa con Alastor.

El hecho de estar enamorado de él. Lo ve de reojo. Es alguien guapo, eso ya lo había hecho notar en exceso desde el principio. No es precisamente eso lo que lo enamoró y a más lo enlista, más razones a su enamoramiento surgen. Justificaciones largas y tendidas con las actitudes buenas y malas del locutor.

Lo ha visto enfadado, han llegado a pelear y a insultarse. Han tenido sus malos ratos que tampoco han sido la gran cosa y aunque hubo una ocasión en que sí que lo fue, al rato solo se pidieron una disculpa muy parca para continuar como siempre y ¿Lo más resaltante? Nunca se propasaron las posiciones ajenas.

Aunque molesto y rabioso con Alastor, no invadía su espacio o lo tocaba, perfectamente consciente de lo mucho que lo molestaría; Alastor no lo llamaba inútil o menospreciaba lo que hacía en ningún momento, ni siquiera se atrevió a jugar con sus preferencias u obligarlo a hacer algo que no quisiera.

Hubo una marcada línea de límites que no cruzaron. Manteniéndose “corteses” hasta solucionarlo.

Quizá fue uno de los primeros rasgos que encontró encantadores: El **_respeto_** que Alastor siente por él incluso en la más profunda ira. Luego está la forma en que lo mira. Nunca lo hace como si tratara única y exclusivamente con una prostituta, no es asco o desprecio: Sencilla neutralidad. Como una persona normal. Sin juzgar en base a su trabajo, su hipersexualización autoimpuesta, forma de hablar y ser consciente de las implicaciones.

Debe admitir que hubo un periodo de tiempo en que lo vio como una herramienta, similar a Valentino, había consciencia con respecto a lo más sencillo: Es un ser pensante y aunque puede ordenarlo a hacer cosas, es engorroso cuando se trata de una obligación en un acto tan grave como matar. Con el tiempo se diluyó hasta dar un compañerismo curioso.

Y ahí entra otro aspecto que lo tiene loco perdido:

Normal o no, propio de él o no, se siente demasiado halagado por como le dirige la palabra. Los " _my dear_ " o "afeminado acompañante" encabezando en las formas que más le gusta ser llamado por Alastor. Su elocuencia y caballerosidad entremezclada con su sádica personalidad es sencillamente el mejor cóctel que ha visto jamás.

Un cóctel que quiere beber hasta volverse una absoluta mierda.

Al mismo tiempo, se vuelve un bucle de desgracia. Alastor no se fijará en él de ninguna forma. Angel Dust sabe que los asexuales también son capaces de tener relaciones sentimentales, pero ¿Alastor? Es posiblemente la persona menos interesada en el tema. _Tal vez es arromántico_. Da un prolongado suspiro antes de encogerse de hombros. Con su trato puede darse por satisfecho. Es lo que importa a final de cuentas. Alastor seguirá siendo Alastor y guardar sentimientos hacia él no cambiará nada.

* * *

—Veo que hay alguien muy ocupado.

El hombre deja caer los auriculares del susto. Alastor detiene su andar a un par de metros de distancia. Usando su gabardina roja, el cabello en un moño tras la cabeza, gafas de cristal rojo y sonrisa característica. Quien está ahí es un hombre de aspecto corriente, poco en él es destacable aparte de la juventud con la que cuenta. No debe tener más de veinte años. Veinticinco a lo sumo y cuenta con una cara de niño increíble. Ladea la cabeza, curioso por su suspiro de tranquilidad.

—Pense que era la policía.

—Considerando lo que haces, es lo más normal que la policía esté en camino. —Argumenta avanzando otro par de pasos.

— ¡Hay tanto eco en la calle que se escucha fácilmente cuando vienen a un par de calles! Da tiempo para irse que fingir que no pasa nada—Se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa—. Es muy fácil engañarlos. A todos en general.

— ¿Te gusta engañar a la gente?

—Todos están tan asustados que se creen cualquier mierda. Es divertido —Justifica levantando las manos—. De todos modos lo hago mejor que él. Con esa voz horrible ¡Ja! Es más-

—Ohhh~ ¿Voz horrible? —El ronroneo lo hace borrar la sonrisa y encogerse lentamente. El par de brillantes ojos rosas en la penumbra—. ¿Hablamos de tu cara mierda y voz de traga penes? Porque puedo extenderme con eso—Los pasos de tacón resuenan en el vacío estudio de Estación de radio—. Más de lo que tú duras con ese trocito de carne entre las piernas.

Angel Dust lleva el cigarro a sus labios, tomando una calada y al exhalar, haciendo un corazón con el humo rojo. Ensancha una amplia sonrisa, parado tras Alastor y dando un aspecto especialmente escalofriante por la sonrisa tranquila, manos en la espalda y aparente dominio de la criatura a tus espaldas. Entrecierra los ojos.

—E-esa- E-esa c-co-

— Oh no, no, no, _my friend_ —apresura a decir con tono carismático—. No es una cosa. No lo ofendas más de lo que lo haces con tu miserable y fracasada existencia de hombre desempleado que vive con sus padres—Suguiere y da otro pequeño acercamiento—. Ahora dime ¿Estas muy divertido haciendo esto? —cuestiona con el nuevo ambiente formado.

— E-es un mon-monstr- ¡ES UN…!

— ¿Monstruo? ¿Fenómeno? Para mi desgracia a he estado con más mujeres que tú niñato, sé que te distraigo, pero presta atención. —recomienda haciendo pequeños círculos de humo.

Es tomado de la cara por Alastor, quien aprieta. El hombre suda y tiembla sus ojos entre Alastor y Angel Dust. Repentinamente, el primero es más intimidante que el segundo. Esos ojos inquietos y ambarinos llenos de la más insana locura y la sonrisa que marca cada facción de su rostro.

—Te atreviste a querer suplantarme. A querer ridiculizar mi escena—Aprieta más y se junta al rostro lleno de pánico—. Engañar a los espectadores de mi acto—Ladea la cabeza con tal fuerza que su cuello cruje—. Miserable fracasado que intentó llegar a la cima y solo cayó de bruces al infierno.

Lo tira a un lado, habiéndolo apuñalado en el estómago. Él grita desesperado y con gran exageración. Angel Dust se acuclilla junto a él, apagando la colilla del cigarro en la mejilla derecha para ocasionar que se retuerza más.

— Que cosa mas patética. Con lo mucho que me esforcé por hacer una buena transmi- Oh~ que dolor ¿Que haré contra un crucifijo? —Levanta sus mejillas con las manos, con él agonizante levantando su collar. Se lo arranca del cuello—. Ya que tanto te gusta, hagamos algo interesante con él. Tendrás una buena historia de muerte cuando llegues al infierno.

La policía llega tiempo después, con música reproduciéndose en el lugar. En la cabina y atado a una pared hay un cuerpo medio desnudo, con puñaladas en el cuerpo; lengua cortada y ojos arrancados; una cadena saliendo de entre sus nalgas y el pene siendo apuntado por una flecha hecha con marcador negro. Un pequeño mensaje en el muslo:

_Immamable, está mierda no sirve. Si a alguno lo hace, considerece creador de milagros por levantar este clitoris desarrollado._

En el pecho, por otro lado:

_¡Impostor! ¡Fracaso de copia!_

A medida que limpian la zona para investigar e intentar obtener una pista con respecto al VERDADERO asesino serial, la radio se llena de estática y…

— _Hey~ ¿Me extrañaron? Con ese impostor molestando, me preocupa que se olvidarán de mi dulce voz._

* * *

—Así que bien~ Hagan el favor de no caer en esa clase de estupideces de nuevo. Es muy patético para todos ¡Por favor! —ríe jocoso—. Nos hablamos pronto. —Lame el micrófono, sorbiendo su baba poco después. Siendo cada vez más aparte a lo que nadie pueda imaginar en Alastor.

Él jamás haría eso y queda claro en como frunce ligeramente las cejas.

—Bien, asunto de impostor solucionado—Sacude las manos y tira a un lado el micrófono. Decidió hacer trampa, usando su celular conectado a una antena enorme y así, transmitiendo la frecuencia con éxito. El micrófono era uno que guardaba Alastor—. A quién le toca la próxima ¿A ti o a mí? —cuestiona con las manos en la cintura.

— A ti. Tan destructivo como se te ocurra.

—Eso me recuerda que tengo una cita con una amiga mañana. Si me vas a llamar, que no sea antes de seis, para ese momento seguiremos incendiando el infierno—Camina moviendo la cadera y Alastor levanta las cejas con una sonrisa divertida—. Pasar un rato divertido, _ya’know_ —Ensancha una sonrisa—. Buenas noches, Alastor.

Lanza un beso coqueto, guiñando el ojo. Alastor lo despide y observa como desaparecer.

* * *

—Wowowowow, ustedes dos ¿Qué se supone que van a hacer?

—Jugar un poco por ahí—Angel Dust pone una mano en su cintura—. Nada del otro mundo, Vaggie. Deberías intentarlo para variar. —afirma despreocupado.

— ¿Qué clase de diversión vas a buscar tú con esa ropa? —Inquiere Husk señalando la vestimenta de Angel Dust. Quedando en duda que clase de acción puede referir. Pues puede ser cualquier cosa.

— ¡Ay! ¡Que amargado el gato! —burla Cherri sacando la lengua y bajando un poco la gafa en forma de estrella, teniendo el abrigo felpudo y suave cayendo por su hombro.

—No pueden estar destruyendo cosas—informa Charlie, recordando muy bien como salieron aquella vez hace tanto tiempo para formar destrozos. Usando gafas de sol parecidas—. Eso no-

—Será un ratito princesa—informa Cherri balanceando una bomba en su mano, asustando a los presentes de que pueda encenderla aquí—. Y lejos aquí, no te angusties. Nos gusta la comida, tragos y habitación gratis.

—Además, tú cuidas a Fat Nuggets. —informa levantando a su cerdito. Charlie lo recibe y antes de que pueda decir más, el par de demonios en su brillante tono rosa y blanco salen por la entrada.

—Iré a poner las noticias. —quejumbra Vaggie avanzando hacia la sala de descanso.

* * *

El infierno, como resulta obvio y normal para cualquiera, es un lugar llenísimo de caos. Sin embargo, hay lugares en específicos donde esto no sucede ¿Por qué? Porque son territorios pertenecientes a determinados demonios. Overlords. Stolas siendo príncipe tiene territorios, los padres de Charlie, incluso Charlie. Ahí también entran Valentino, Vox y Velvet ¿La fabulosa idea?

Irse a los territorios de estos tres a hacer las explosiones más apoteósicas posibles.

Están en todos los noticieros, con algunos otros metiéndose a la riña para aprovechar el momento, saquear, matarse entre sí, lanzarse tiros, balas ¡LO QUE SEA! El infierno en su más puro esplendor. Sin siquiera ser comprensible de dónde sale Sir Pentius con su nave lanzando láseres.

Se vuelve tal descontrol que ellos sencillamente se entremezclan en ello, pudiendo limpiarse las manos si hace falta llegado el momento. Cherri enciende cinco pequeñas bomba y las lanza todas, rompiendo las ventanas del edificio que pertenece a Vox.

Una de las sedes de Voxflix.

— ¡POR ESTO ERES MI MEJOR COMPAÑERO! —Le da un amistoso codazo a Angel Dust que sonríe amplio, con las gafas cayendo apenas un poco.

Si le pilla de paso, irá como esté, pero habiendo tomado el tiempo de hacerlo, usa un traje negro ajustado. Incluso se puso corsé para destacar su pecho y cuerpo estrecho. Los guantes fucsias; botas altas, negras y brillantes; gafas de sol fucsia y sacar cuantas armas se le antoje para matar a lo que se le cruce mientras Cherri revienta todo.

Ella está muy consciente de lo que hace, si bien es cierto que empezó siendo más un ataque hacia Vox, aprovechando que Valentino rompió con él y no habría tanto alboroto, también se da el tiempo de destruir los anuncios del demonio polilla.

Anuncios, clubes ¡TODO A SU PASO Y PERTENEZCA A VALENTINO ESTÁ ARDIENDO AHORA! ¿Por qué? _Es lo mínimo que puede cobrar este cabrón hijo de puta_. Sonríe ancha, observando a Angel Dust tan animado y vivo por lo que hace, estando entre el humo y el fuego de sus diversos colores por la mezcla de elementos.

Luciendo como quiere, haciendo lo que quieres ¡Siendo tan libre como quiere! Toma la bomba negra que Angel Dust le tiende y la lanza directo a la entrada de un club. Angel Dust continúa disparando, sin prestar atención a más nada. Solo haciéndolo. Generando mayores destrozos a los edificios alrededor, casi ayudando a Sir Pentius que lo hace con el láser.

— ¿Deberíamos ir a joderle esa también? —cuestiona Cherri lanzando y atrapando una bomba en sus manos.

—A mí me suena a un buen plan. Sujeeee~tate _Sugar tits_. —Ella se abraza a él y de un salto a un edificio logra dar otro donde aterriza en la nave de sir Pentius. Cherri no escatima en llenarla de explosivos y Angel Dust en disparar al suelo, generando caos en el interior de la nave por esto.

Desconociendo que sucede para que les vengan tiros desde arriba. Toma a Cherri al momento de un temblor en la nave y caen en un edificio cercano. Dan vueltas en sí mismos, agarrados de la mano, riendo a carcajada suelta y con la onda que genera la nave al estrellarse.

_Una salida cualquiera de Cherri Bomb y Angel Dust sin duda._

El edificio acaba derrumbándose y ellos patinando en un trozo de concreto para llegar a la calle que arde. Cherri da continuar risitas y enciende un par de bombas más para continuar el camino. Sin embargo, estas le son arrebatadas y tiradas a un lado. Tomada a de la cara es volcada a la izquierda.

—Angel Dust.

Casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, recogiendo su tercer par de brazos y dando un par de pasos atrás, asustado por ver a Valentino parado frente a él. Bien puede llevarle un metro o casi uno completo de altura. Logrando hacerlo sentir sobradamente diminuto.

—Mis-Mista Val-

Una sonrisa nerviosa aparece en su rostro, levantando las manos.

—Sube al auto, ahora. —Ordena entre dientes y con ojos entrecerrados.

—Yo puedo-

— ¡AHORA, ANGEL DUST!

Un temblor terrible lo sacude, observando los ojos rojos del contrario y como su abrigo se esponja, siendo una terrible advertencia de que en cualquier momento, bien podría acabar en su forma demoniaca completa. Los labios le tiemblan, habiendo dejado ir un chillido de pánico.

—Y-ya voy, ya voy. —Valentino anda primero, subiendo a la limosina. Angel Dust es agarrado de la mano.

—No tienes que ir—afirma Cherri con apenas un poco de sucio en la cara—. Solo vámonos, en el hotel-

—Angel. —llama Valentino desde dentro con impaciencia.

—En el hotel no te podrá hacer nada. Ahí estas a salvo. Vamos, ahora. —Insiste tirando de él.

Sin embargo, ella sabe que no va a tomarle la palabra ¿Por qué? Le queda claro en el miedo profuso de sus ojos. La forma en que tiemblan, todo su lenguaje corporal. Habiendo cambiado bruscamente a uno encogido, encorvado e intimidado. Niega con la cabeza, subiendo a la limosina y cerrando la puerta. Cherri exhala, observando el vehículo irse. Mira abajo, enfurruñada, rompe el huevo y mete una bomba en este, andando para irse.

Sin Angel Dust, no tiene gracia.

**. . .**

Se mantiene pegado a la puerta, abrazándose a sí mismo. Valentino al otro extremo, con las piernas cruzadas y un brazo en el espaldar del asiento. No sabe que espera, cuando va a regañarlo, no espera nada. Ni siquiera a que sus acompañantes dejen de besarse. Toma a una bruscamente y le aplasta la cabeza con solo apretarla en su mano, dejando boquiabierto al demonio arácnido.

— ¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo que hiciste? —cuestiona viéndolo directamente, tirando el cadáver a un lado, sin el más mínimo interés en el. Angel Dust niega con la cabeza—. Preguntaré de nuevo, ya que parece que no me escuchas—Toma a la otra que está ahí, quejándose y pidiendo que no la mate—. Eres—Es tomado con otra mano, acercándolo—. Malditamente consciente—gruñe, con los chillidos de la mujer llenando el ambiente—. De lo que hiciste, Angel…

La sangre le salpica en la cara y ropa.

—Dust.

—Y-yo estaba- est-estaba- Mista-

Respira más fuerte, agitado y nervioso de ser el siguiente al que aplaste y mate de un solo apretón. Formando parte de esa pequeña pila de cadáveres. Chilla y abre los ojos, sorprendido de las caricias en el cabello, con su pulso elevado más allá de lo que es medible.

—Pensé que con la vez anterior habías aprendido la lección—admite volviendo a sonreír—. Que eras un niño de un solo regaño, no varios, pero supongo que en eso si me equivoqué, porque las zorras no aprenden a menos que la hagan llorar a cada rato ¿Cierto?

—N-no, yo de verdad enti- Valentino no, Y-yo no lo- Val, Val- no, por-

Intenta mantenerlo lejos, sin conseguirlo en lo absoluto, teniéndolo encima suyo. Saca su tercer par de brazos, siendo estos sujetos por el contrario a sorpresa de Angel Dust.

—Aquí está.

El grito consecuente le lastima la garganta, ensuciando el sofá de la limosina aún más por el trozo arrancado de su brazo, dejando una pequeña parte de él. _La justa y necesaria para que luego se regenere y sufra el proceso de ello_. Tira el brazo a un lado, repitiéndolo con el otro y haciendo llorar a Angel Dust sin dificultad alguna.

—Aquella vez fue uno solo ¿Lo recuerdas? —pregunta al pobre que no logra atender a nada que no sea ver sus propios miembros en el suelo, con movimientos involuntarios propios de haber sido arrancados—. No creo que aprendas con dos así que-

—NO LO HARÉ DE NUEVO, T-TE LO PROMETO, VAL- NONONO, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, NO-

Jadea, con un poco de baba escapándole por la boca, un tercer brazo y para cuando queda sin el cuarto, ve borroso. Palpitando de dolor y con la garganta adolorida de lo fuerte que han sido sus gritos. Valentino lo hace moverse, andar en el estudio. A ninguno lo sorprende la escena. Es casi ¿Típica? En ellos.

—Oye-

—Quita de en medio, Vox. —dice Valentino. Vox levanta una ceja y mira a Angel Dust.

—Oye, sé que la cagó y todo eso, pero sigue siendo un crío y bueno, hasta yo destruyo mis cosas—admite sin dar tanta importancia. Si fuesen siguiendo las reglas ¿Qué gracia tiene? Verlo como está ya es suficiente sufrimiento en su opinión—, luego-

— ¡HEY! ¡VAAAAAAAAL! ¿¡QUE TE PASA!? —reclama Velvet en tono infantil, saltando de su sitio y yendo hacia Vox que se toma la cara con franjas de colores y cristales rotos. Valentino se la rompió de un golpe.

Angel Dust entra a empujones a la oficina de Valentino y al instante se va a un rincón, con su único par de brazos restantes rodeándolo. Sin apenas capacidad para respirar apropiadamente. Valentino se aproxima a él, tomándolo del cabello para levantarlo. Abre los parpados del ojo oscuro y sin pupila.

—Aún recuerdo como te lo dejé así—cuenta en una risita, delineando el lugar—. Como te golpeé con ¿Ocho? ¿Nueve? ¿Quince? Veces con la pistola y sencillamente ¡Puff! Tu esclerótica quedó negra—ríe suave—. Me pregunto si seguirá negro.

Estira los dedos y poco a poco, saca el glóbulo ocultar; llevándoselo a la boca y comiéndoselo frente a él antes de dejarlo caer al suelo. Angel Dust lleva sus manos a su cara, sollozando y encogiéndose ahí. Con las lágrimas y sangre en consecuencia ensuciándole el pelaje blanquecino del rostro. Le genera una inmensa satisfacción a Valentino verlo así.

Tan patético y hecho nada que es absolutamente dependiente de él.

Así lo gusta que esté. Asustado y retraído, que no tenga nada ni nadie más que él ¿Por qué? Porque Angel Dust es su pequeño niño y él es su _Daddy_ que lo va a proteger de todo. Como siempre que se enoja con él. Posiblemente no sea consciente de todas las veces han transitado esto. Un enojo, molerlo a golpes de alguna forma, recordarle que es su culpa y que Angel Dust le pida perdón llorando por su travesura.

Sea cual sea, sin excepción.

Porque siempre es culpa de Angel Dust y debe decir que lo siente o no va a mimarlo.

Lo único por lo que Angel Dust mata cada día es alguien que le haga cariño y ¿Bien? Valentino se lo dará aun si es después de destruirlo y dejarlo en la auténtica mierda. Como no puede bastar y necesita aún más para arrodillarlo a la semi inconciencia, similar a un coma por consumo extremo de drogas, lo abre de piernas y sonríe por su pánico.

Como si estuviera incrédulo de que, aparte de haberle arrancado cuatro brazos y un ojo, no fuese suficiente.

—Y-ya ya entendí, p-por favor- Val, y-ya entendí. Pe-perdón, no lo haré de nue- ¡VAL! ¡VAL!

Un gorgoteo amorfo se le escapa, sin hallar un punto exacto que le duela. Por sumisión y auto preservación a no sufrir más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, abre la boca, dejándose besar y mover por el demonio polilla. No tiene más opciones

El miembro se introduce de forma continúa en su interior, rasgando y generando sangrado por el movimiento brusco. Valentino baja la ropa para poder acurrucarse a gusto en el pecho de Angel Dust. Mordisquear la piel que logra alcanzar con sus enormes colmillos. Las manos le sobran ahora y resulta extraño no tener que sujetarlo tanto. Lo toma de las piernas y las hunde hacia su pecho, corriendose en él y gozando de su rostro en ¿Qué? ¿Pánico? Miedo, sorpresa. Ni siquiera es capaz de comprenderlo.

Está tan ido, tan adolorido que rebasa cualquier escala de terror. Lo toma del rostro y se acerca. Es capaz de notar como su pupila se contrae, la forma en que su cuerpo se enrolla a sí mismo cual araña moribunda. Le hace mimitos suaves en el rostro, con su otro par de manos sujetando las piernas y buscando de penetrarlo nuevamente y continuar. Hasta dejarlo inconsiente. Llevarlo a su mansión y que tarde lo que tenga que tardar en curarse bajo su cuidado.

—Venga Angel Cakes, si te sientes mal-

—A-Alastor-

Valentino se inclina ligeramente atrás, parando movimiento y su expresión variando a una de incertidumbre.

—Alastor a-ayuda- Alas- yudame-

No alcanza a ver bien nada. Ni siquiera es consciente de dónde está, sino de dónde le gustaría estar. Con el locutor de sonrisa permanente y cínica, con este diciendo " _my dear_ ", queriendo bailar al ritmo clásico de la música. Quiere estar ahí con el. Ahí no le duele nada. Ahí nunca duele nada. Con él, incluso el mundo que lo hizo sentir destruido, es un lugar fenomenal. Alastor lo puede sal-

—Cómo te… —Valentino lo toma del cuello, empezando a apretarlo con expresión iracunda. Incluso peor que antes—. Atreves a nombrar a otro…

—Ayudame. —quejumbra, inútil y sin sentido, pero sin la capacidad de notarlo. Tan solo lo dice.

Está agonizando.

Está sufriendo.

¿Alguien así? Hace hasta lo más absurdo para no desaparecer.

Valentino queda bruscamente hecho atrás. Con Angel Dust tendido en el suelo en la misma posición, teniendo el pentagrama de brillo rojizo bajo suyo y haciéndolo desaparecer poco después. Chasquea la lengua y medita ese pequeño punto. El invocador se llama Alastor. Si revisa los registro, puede saber de qué zona del mundo mortal es y bien, puede que cortar problemas de raíz ahora sea la mejor solución.

* * *

Apenas son las cinco y cuarenta y tanto, por lo que cocinar cena es aún muy temprano. También quisiera no hacerlo solo así que sencillamente preparó unas donas, bebidas y llamo a Angel Dust. Se supone que debería hacerlo antes de las seis, pero unos minutos antes no va a enojar lo tanto. Si lo hace, será igualmente divertido. Silba ordenando algunos lugares de su habitación y se sobresalta ante el sollozo quebrado casi gritado. Se acerca a prisa por notarlo en el suelo y hace la cabeza atrás, sorprendido.

¿Que le pasó a sus brazos? Está botando tanta sangre que no sabe ni de dónde viene. Baja la mirada, notando como entre sus piernas también sale poco a poco—A-Alastor… A-a… —. Frunce las cejas, fijándose en que le falta uno de sus ojos. Gimotea, tiembla se retuerce y en débiles intentos por levantarse del suelo, tan sólo resbala y vuelve a caer. Con el pánico en la mirada, así como la vergüenza.

 _No está sonriendo_. Alastor se acerca y a pesar del instinto de rehuir de cualquier cosa, logra acariciar su rostro. Angel Dust se ahoga a cada respiro y Alastor con cuidadosa lentitud lo rodea con los brazos hasta abrazarlo. El demonio se recuesta, sufriendo espasmos y acurrucandose en él.


	9. Gusto Mutuo

Lavar a un demonio que te saca casi un metro de estatura es díficil. Sobre todo cuando no cabe en la bañera. Sin embargo, se las ingenió como pudo para conseguir lograrlo. Nunca lo había visto totalmente desnudo, también resulta extraño que solo tengo un par de brazos. En si, es un desastre mayúsculo que no para de tratar acurrucarse en si mismo presa del dolor latente.

—Necesito que abras las piernas para limpiarte—indica secándose los brazos. No sabe de anatomía demoníaca o arácnida, pero asumirá como bueno que los muñones se cerraran y ya no sangren. Mantiene el ojo cerrado y apretado. A pesar de que tarda un poco y compunge la expresión, saca las piernas de la bañera para quedar abierto—. Espero que no haya sido mucho—comenta apoyándose—. Aunque sigues sangrando mucho. Tuviste una buena pelea. —dice irónico.

—Va-Valentino se enojo conmigo. —Aprieta los bordes de la bañera. Alastor introduce par de dedos para limpiar el interior de Angel Dust.

—Espero que no se enoje muy seguido. Va a doble matarte a este paso.

—Ya ha hecho esto antes. Solo fue... Un brazo.

—Solo un brazo. Me sigue pareciendo una mierda, _my dear_. —Opina desagradado por la sensación viscosa del semen.

—F-fue mi cul-

—Quien queda llorando, sangrando y arrastrándose por ser mutilado y consecuentemente abusado no tiene la culpa—Angel Dust baja la cabeza—. Que novio tan extraño cargas.

—Es mi jefe.

—Sigue siendo-

—Mi daddy y… Él me cuida de todo —dice con deje quebrado y más que una verdad, llega a sonar a que lo tiene tan enterrado en la mente que es incapaz de pensar algo distinto—. Y-yo no puedo hacer nada sin… sin él.

Alastor ladea la cabeza. Ha visto sucesos así. Sobretodo en sus paseos por todo lugar a ver con qué desastre vive la gente. Mujeres que a pesar de su rostro moreteado y siendo interrogadas para arrestar a su esposo, lo excusan. Afirman una culpa inexistente porque creen necesitar la protección de esa otra figura. Desconoce cómo luce Valentino, tampoco puede preguntar, pero lo más certero dado el estado del contrario, es pensarlo como alguien mucho más grande y poderoso.

Angel Dust bien lo dijo. Hay demonios poderosos que ofrecen contrato, son de un nivel distinto al suyo. Valentino debe formar parte de un escalón muy alto en la pirámide, si no es que está en la punta.

—Eres capaz de mucho. No necesitas de nadie. —Opina metiendo una de las piernas de regreso a la tina. Toma un balde pequeño y se lo vierte encima.

—Sí lo hago… Los demonios como yo… desaparecemos a menos que tengamos quien nos proteja…

Y de nuevo, se enrosca hacia si mismo, pareciendo una araña moribunda.

* * *

Agradece tener un sofá cómodo. Pudo dormir sin problema en él mientras Angel Dust ocupaba la cama. Fue a trabajar y ahora de regreso, tiene hasta miedo de ver cómo está. Le había dejado el desayuno hecho y también algo de almuerzo. Siente ligera fatiga, pero nada de lo que pueda preocuparse. Ha estado peor en otros momentos.

Al entrar en casa ve todo casi como lo dejó. La mesa un poco desordenada, pero todos los platos y envases limpios, incluyendo una nota que dice _Muchas gracias, Darlin'_ con una pequeña araña dibujada y un corazón.

Avanza a la habitación llevando un vaso de agua y consigue a Angel Dust retorciéndose de dolor en la cama. Deja el vaso en la mesa de noche y ladea la cabeza, viéndolo fijamente ¿Por qué está sufriendo? No tiene heridas en lo absoluto y no puede decir que sea hambre o una pesadilla.

—Angel. —Llama, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Abre los ojos al sentirse apretujado en sus dos brazos.

¿Está pujando?

Entrecierra los ojos y se permite dormitar en su pecho a pesar de lo mucho que sufre el contrario. Un sonido extraño lo hace abrir los ojos de nuevo. Angel Dust lo suelta y deja de moverse, respirando por la boca.

— ¿Te regeneras? —cuestiona sorprendido. Tiene su segundo par de brazos, un tanto llenos de fluido transparentemente y aparentemente asqueroso.

—Sí… por eso me los ha arrancado antes—responde, viendo que hayan salido bien y sin ningún problema—. Aun no me salen los terceros—lloriquea ofuscado—. Tampoco mi ojo. —Lleva una mano a su cara. Alastor lo hace abrir el parpado nota el espacio aun vacío y rojizo.

— ¿Cuánto tardas?

—Las heridas de Overlord tardan más en sanar. De un demonio normal, sanan casi instantáneamente si no son mortales. —responde cerrando el ojo, incómodo por la brisa que entró—. Lo siento por tenerme cuidándome.

— ¡No resulta un problema, _my dear_! —exclama con las manos tras la espalda—. Disfruto tu compañía y no dejaría a alguien tan querido sufriendo solo ¿Más droga?

A falta de idea de que calmantes puede usar y siendo que Angel Dust deja tantas cosas aquí, no es de sorprender para nadie que incluso dejara paquetes con droga. Entre ellas, cómicamente, Angel Dust. Siendo demonio, animal, humanoide ¿Qué calmante iba a darle? ¿Ibuprofeno? Es muy probable que no sirviera de nada.

¿La solución? ¡Droga! ¡Mucha, mucha droga! Solo de esa forma pudo dormir por la noche

— ¿De verdad… me quieres? —cuestiona tomando la bolsa con el polvo blanquecino en su interior.

—Oh, lastimas mis frágiles sentimientos—Lleva una mano a su pecho con deje dramático—. ¡Por supuesto que lo hago, _my dear_! No habría otro motivo por el cual hacerte venir mil veces con tantas excusas a cada cual más tonta.

—Querer… ¿Querer cómo? ¿Romántico? ¿Cómo compañeros? —Tienta a saber.

Alastor ladea la cabeza, guiñando repetidamente hasta responder:

—No lo sé. Sé que te quiero y con eso es suficiente para mí. —Concluye con ojos entrecerrados y sonrisa brillante. Angel Dust sube el labio inferior.

—Oh…

— ¿Te decepciona?

—No realmente. Me sigue sorprendiendo. Creí que solo era para… entretenerte.

—Sí lo eras, pero con el tiempo cambió. Lo natural, supongo—Toma asiento en la cama—. Jamás paso tiempo con las personas de mí entorno. En general ¡Son un fastidio inmenso! —Declara levantando los brazos—. Sin embargo, tu resultas muy entretenido y capaz de mantener una conversación a pesar de que creí que no podrías.

—Me lo dicen más seguido de lo que piensas. —informa.

—El punto aquí~—Da un par de aplausos—. Es que eres alguien a quien aprecio mucho. Por ello me genera rabia que estés así por alguien y que creas necesitarlo. No necesitas de nadie que te haga daño—Inclina la cabeza, dándole un par de palmadas en la pierna—. Solo necesitas ser libre y disfrutar del pecado que te llevó a ser libre en el infierno y la tierra.

Sonríe tímido, haciéndose atrás el cabello con una mano y atrayendo las piernas hacia sí mismo. Abrazó a Alastor hace poco y no lo reclamó y bien, él ahora no tiene nada que cubra sus pies. Confianza que apenas tiene con Cherri. Siendo un momento de confianza y confesiones que desvelen cosas así:

—También me agradas mucho Alastor—Confiesa, este se muestra sorprendido a pesar de su gesto sonriente—. Tómalo como una ridiculez de la que puedes reírte, pero—Vuelve a mover su cabello, nervioso y abochornado—. Bueno…—Extrañamente, las marcas bajo sus ojos lucen brillantes—. M-me puse a pensar en ti cuando- Ca-casi me mata, no lo sé, estaba pensando tonterías, pero- Tú me llamaste en el momento, fue oportuno, casi parecía que yo te llamaba a ti a que me ayudaras y ¡Puff! ¡Estoy aquí!

Ahora se arrepiente de haberlo dicho.

No por qué Alastor demuestre nada raro, sino que está demasiado avergonzado por haberlo hecho. Es muy embarazoso.

—An-

— ¡Es que también te quiero mucho! A-aparte de Cherri pareces ser el único que- Ol-Olvídalo, mejor olvídalo.

Y aunque no se toma precisamente así, se traga toda la bolsa de droga y se esconde en la cobija. Gracioso pues Alastor es capaz de ver las marcas de debajo de sus ojos refulgiendo con fuerza. Cual bombillos navideños. Se limita a darle palmadas en la espalda antes de dejarlo solo y que duerma o regenere en paz.

Lo sorprende que dijera eso. Sea por denso o porque no presta atención a muchos gestos, pensó que muchas de las actitudes de Angel Dust venían únicamente de su personalidad coqueta. No que realmente se sentía sentimentalmente eludido a sus atenciones.

Mira en el sofá la caja con lo que compró de camino y tomando de un mueble aguja e hilo, se dedica a arreglar el conjunto de ropa con música de su tocadiscos.

Le da mil vueltas y lejos de molestarlo, le gusta. Usualmente con personas queriendo coquetear o acercarse románticamente a él, las echa a un lado porque no le importa. Son irrelevantes. No se ha entendido con nadie. Tampoco se ha preocupado por el bienestar de nadie.

Y luego está Angel Dust.

¿Tal vez sea compartir el sentido del humor retorcido? _Me gusta verlo siendo feliz con lo que sea_ , saca chupándose el dedo que pinchó ante el descubrimiento recóndito. A más saca virtudes, más justifica que realmente lo quiere. A más lo hace, más frunce los ojos.

 _Si me gusta tanto ¿Por qué no quiero tener sexo con él? Es lo normal._ Bufa, con deje enfurruñado y confuso al respecto. Ni siquiera con alguien que parece sentirse “atraído” sucede. Se sabe un bicho raro y a ahora la impresión de sí mismo solo empeora. _Tal vez por qué es una araña_ … niega con la cabeza, no le importa que sea así para considerarlo bonito. No hay nada. No existe. 

— ¿Qué tanto piensas? 

Mira la ventana y luego a Angel Dust que está asomado en la pared. Sin los tacones, es imposible oírlo. Alastor anuda el hilo y deja la prenda en su lugar. Ni cuenta se dio de que terminó y que ya es muy caída la noche.

—Cosas extrañas, nada importante, _my dear_ … ya salieron tus brazos y tu ojo.

—Mientras dormía—responde acercándose. Usa un pantalón corto y un top. Uno de los tantos dejados por ahí—. ¿Qué tanto piensas? El disco termino—Señala—. Pareces perdido.

— ¿Es normal no sentir deseo sexual alguno hacia otro?

En teoría, Angel Dust ha de saber más del tema.

—Sí—responde sentándose en otro sofá—. Hay a quien son de esa manera: Asexuales. Eso eres ¿Por qué? 

—Pensé que se quitaba si sentías cariño por alguien. —admite ladeando la cabeza.

—Ummm. No. No tiene que ver. Si no te excita nada, pues no quieres. No es de bicho raro, solo te pasa que nada te llama, así como a mí me gustan los hombres y solo me fijo en ellos—explica y levanta—. Te masturbas ¿No? 

—Si llega algún momento o estando en exceso aburrido y sin ganas de salir.

—Pues es todo—Aplaude con las manos inferiores—. No creas que eres raro por no desear a nadie. Si te gusta tocarte por el mero placer físico y no te interesa acostarte con otros, es cosa tuya. —explica con deje conciliador. 

Hasta donde recuerda, los asexuales eran casi un mito y cuando alguien se declaraba así le decían impotente o frígida. Alastor inclina la cabeza y se lo queda viendo. Cayendo en lo mismo. No hay atracción sexual mínima hacia Angel Dust. Sin embargo, si una atracción sentimental. Angel Dust enlaza las manos tras su espalda guiñando repetidamente y pensando que tal vez Alastor quiere preguntar algo más.

— ¿Cómo es que te atraiga alguien sexualmente? Qué se siente… no entiendo. 

—Ay por dónde empiezo—Se deja caer al piso y apoya los brazos en el sofá—. Para empezar: Te preguntas como se siente estarlo tocando, hay una expectativa a que pueda suceder, te imaginas cómo será en la cama, como toca, como lo tiene, si será fuerte, será suave, será una mierda ¡Todo eso con eso verlo! También viceversa. A veces es tan fuerte que llegas a pensar que es la mejor vez del mundo solo por ser quién te atrae… Bueno, miento, antes solo eras como idiota queriendo solo tocarlo, algo de manitas agarradas, luego besitos y por ahí vas.

— ¿Yo te atraigo?

Angel Dust Queda de perfil con los ojos sumamente abiertos. Que pregunta más directa y cortante. 

—No te avergüences—Ríe con ojos entrecerrados—. Ser sincero no es delito.

—Bueno, desde siempre he dicho que eres guapo.

—Yo creo que eres lindo y no por eso me atraes así. —Especifica. Angel Dust se hace el cabello a un lado, nervioso.

—Un… ¿Poquito? Si.

_Que vergüenza._

—Podemos hacerlo si tú quieres.

Angel Dust gira hacia él, con una mano en el pecho de lo asombrado. Parpadea repetidamente y lo ve con profunda extrañeza 

—Hablas… ¿Hablas en serio?

—Nunca lo he hecho con nadie. Si masturbarse se siente bien, en teoría esto también ¿No es cierto? —Levanta de donde está sentado—. Te vas a sentir bien y yo también. Siendo así ¿Qué problema hay?

Le causa cierta ternura que los ojos de Angel Dust obtengan tanto brillo ante ello. Levanta del lugar, manteniéndose ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante para matar algunos centímetros de distancia. 

—Sí que quiero. —afirma con una sonrisa amplia.

Es, extrañamente, la primera vez en _AÑOS_ que va a tener sexo solo por sentirse bien y no por un pago. Es extraño. Muy muy extraño. Aparte de estar insanamente emocionado, no sabe cómo describir la sensación. 

—No te molesta que este encima tuyo ¿Verdad?

—En lo absoluto.

Alastor se permite llevar las manos directo al pecho de Angel Dust. Es demasiado llamativo como para aguantarlo. Da suaves tirones al pelaje suave y esponjoso. Entrecierra los ojos. El beso da una sensación cosquilluda y húmeda. Angel Dust aprovecha todas las manos a su disposición para desnudar a Alastor, deshaciéndose de su propia ropa en un santiamén. Resulta curioso y puede comprender porque a la gente le gusta tener a Angel Dust de compañía: Apenas pesa y es como tener un cojín encima.

Esponjado, acolchado, huele bien. Es como una alta y esponjado bola de pelos. Descubre que al demonio realmente le gusta que jueguen con su pecho, llegando a masajear la piel directamente y dando tirones suaves a las hebras pálidas. Girando en la cama, Angel Dust mantiene el beso, casi empeñado en asfixiar a Alastor en ello. Teniendo el cuerpo curvado para hacer el mayor contacto posible.

—E-estoy soltando veneno. —Avisa separados, sorbiendo el líquido de tono más rosado que se le escapa de los dientes.

Alastor había sentido un ligero ardor, pero no había dado importancia al tema. Las marcas de sus ojos están brillando y pudo notar que el ojo oscuro tiene la iris hecha un corazón. Ensancha una sonrisa. Ya hay pruebas suficientes de que le está gustando y eso le genera satisfacción. Angel Dust Lo había dicho: Es alguien que disfruta tener sexo, siendo mal interpretado en ello.

El juego previo no es precisamente extenso. Centrándose en lo que quieren llegar con esto. Cuando lo penetra Alastor nota como su pelaje se hincha y gime con una sonrisa torcida en el gusto. Entró fácil y quizá ni siquiera dolió.

Si bien es cierto que se siente mejor que masturbarse, que se resuma todo a acto sexual con Angel Dust no es precisamente llamativo. Claro, se siente muy muy bien, pero no es lo único que hacer con él. Angel Dust va viene para todo lado, excitado y complacido por el acto; saberse capaz de generarle una buena sensación al otro que es tan reticente al contacto. Lo junta hacia sí mismo, obligándolo a meter la cara en su pecho y saca la lengua un instante, sorbiendo el veneno que sale sin que lo quiera.

_Se siente muy bien..._

Aprieta las piernas en torno a Alastor cuando este se viene y suelta aire retenido.

—Alastor. —gime cantarín, llenándole la cara de besos. El locutor cierra un ojo, dejándose hacer. 

No fue la única vez en la noche. Admite haber continuado por seguir percibiendo a Angel Dust en semejante buen modo. Cómo se vuelve más mimoso y penoso por momentos. También admite haber tenido miedo por el oral. Demasiados colmillos para sentirse tranquilo, pero acabo bien. Muy bien. 

—Ummm… Lo mejor que he hecho en mucho tiempo. —ronronea Angel Dust boca abajo, balanceando las piernas de atrás hacia adelante.

— ¿De verdad? —cuestiona. Pensando qué tal vez lo dice por ser cortes y no ofenderlo.

—De verdad—afirma dando un beso a la mandíbula de Alastor—. Aunque-

—Ya es muy tarde y aunque mañana no trabajo, hay que levantarse temprano. Vamos a dormir. —Indica. Angel Dust quería pedirle que lo devolviera al infierno.

Pues ya lleva mucho tiempo aquí y lo preocupa que Alastor pueda resentirlo. A final de cuentas, todo esto va por su energía. Se lo puedo pedir mañana. Se da el gusto de abrazarlo para dormir, Alastor descubre que no hay mejor almohada que el pecho del demonio arácnido.

* * *

—Debemos inspeccionar la vivienda.

Alastor se levantó por el timbre de casa. Pensó que sería su vecina molestando como cada domingo. Para su sorpresa, es la policía. Ni siquiera era consciente de que estaban investigando el vecindario y a pesar de disimularlo dándoles paso con cortesía, teme que revisen su nevera con carne humana y el agujero en el suelo donde tiene las armas con restos de sangre. Es un mal momento.

Además, Angel Dust no está por ningún lado ¿A dónde se fue? _Tampoco está la ropa que arreglé ayer._

Tiene a toda una unidad revisando su vivienda, casi poniéndola patas arriba.

—No tengo problema con que revisen, pero ¿Por qué tanta minuciosidad? —cuestiona ¿Acaso tienen pistas de que pueda ser él? No ha dejado nada congruente.

—Sus vecinos y compañeros en la radio los han mencionado que a pesar de todo este desastre, usted ha estado muy tranquilo. Es una consideración a que algo pasa por usted y debe investigarse. Si no hay nada malo, no debe de asustarse. —responde el oficial. Alastor asiente y pone las manos tras la espalda.

_Malditos hijos de puta._

— ¿Qué es esto? —se encamina a la cocina y ve lo que tiene en la mano. Gira el paquete y muestra la etiqueta.

—Corazón de res. Es más suave que un bistec, debería probarlo. —Recomienda y al mismo tiempo, mira su congelador.

Está casi vacío. Apenas hay dos o tres cosas que compró hace un tiempo en el súper mercado.

— ¿Tiene la factura de haberlo comprado?

—Creo. Espere un momento.

Ellos son conscientes del canibalismo y por eso estuvieron más de una hora molestándolo con todo en su nevera. Incluyendo poner todo a cocinar para verificar que el realmente lo que dice. Milagrosamente no había botado la factura.

—Señor, hay un agujero aquí

Se crispa y su sonrisa se vuelve tensa. Al ir con el jefe de todos, encuentra el hueco escondido, pero está vacío. Lleno de polvo y telarañas. 

— ¿Por qué hay un agujero aquí? —cuestiona el oficial y Alastor levanta las manos, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Cuando compre la casa ya estaba ahí. Es difícil de abrir, no lo uso nunca como puede ver. —El hombre asiente ante su explicación.

Tuvo varios sustos más, pues en su clóset hay ropa femenina y él se supone que no vive con nadie: No está; le preguntaron por el libro negro para invocaciones que faltaba en las pertenencia de la satánica cuyo nombre no recuerda, tampoco estaba; revisaron sus llaves, donde estaban las del segundo auto: no están; la batería del segundo auto: No está; su casa está tan limpia como la de una persona normal y sin culpa alguna.

Ni siquiera está la droga y esa sí que se olvidó de que la tenía.

—Lamentamos la molestia y el desorden, señor.

— ¡No hay problema mi uniformado compañero! —exclama elocuente—. Cumplían con su trabajo. Agradezco que no dejen ir ni una pista. —Enuncia con una mano en el pecho y voz baja.

—Si ve a alguien sospechoso, puede llamar y avisarnos. Todos aquí lo escuchamos en la radio, será un honor ayudarlo.

—Muy amable. Hasta pronto. —Despide y cierra. 

Mientras ordena el caos busca por su cuenta todo lo perdido. Los pasos de tacón llaman su atención.

— ¡Pensé que no se irían nunca! Una ardilla quiso quedarse a hacer nido en mi pecho. Era linda, pero me iba a ensuciar. —Angel Dust deja caer el bolso en el suelo. Uno enorme y que luce sobradamente lleno.

— Tú-

—Vi a tus vecinos hablando con la policía desde la mañana así que saqué todo para que no te descubrieran— explica señalando el bolso. Alastor lo abre y halla la carne en demasía, ropa, el libro, las herramientas ¡Absolutamente todo está ahí dentro! —. Y me di la libertad de vestirme con esto ¿Qué te parece? — Guiña un ojo y saca la le gua con deje coqueto. Es el conjunto de ayer.

Es una blusa que tuvo que alargar y hacer agujeros para los brazos de Angel Dust; una pequeña abertura de corazón para lucir el pecho, una falda larga y vaporosa; adornado con un pañuelo para el cabello. Al menos tiene claro que le gustó. Sonríe, con deje extrañamente cansado ¿Por qué se siente así?

—Que estas encantador, _my dear_. —Elogia ladeando la cabeza. Angel Dust da una coqueta vuelta.

—Por cierto, tengo que v-

—Después ¡Disfrutemos un poco _my dear_!

Angel Dust se deja agarrar, entre sorprendido y un tanto aturdido. Debe decirle ya que debe volver al infierno _. A este paso, quizá lo mate_. Quién sabe. La música empieza a sonar y baila con él. Queriendo ser teatral a la hora de tener que despedirse hasta la próxima vez que venga.

—Alastor, tengo que volver, sabes ¿No?

—Lo tengo entendido, pero no hay prisa.

—En realidad sí, a menos que no te importa estarte muriendo.

—Estoy bien. —afirma despreocupado.

—Tenerme aquí te genera un peso, lo sabes. Estoy quitándote energía vital. Tengo que irme antes de que realmente no puedas ni moverte.

—Cuando acabe el disco. —Asiente y sonríe. Es un buen tiempo límite.

Alastor medita aquel punto. Es inevitable que Angel Dust simplemente deba volver al infierno y empieza a temer que la próxima vez, ni siquiera aparezca porque su jefe lo mató. Se muerde discretamente el labio. Angel Dust tenía prisa a salir del acuerdo porque hay presión de parte de Valentino.

Quizá es menos probable que lo mate si lo libera.

Se ha divertido bastante. Más que nunca.

Y lo amargaría que quien lo ayudó con ello, desaparezca.

La canción acaba y Angel Dust da una vuelta más, jugando con la falta. Rara vez tiene oportunidad de usarlas así de ancha. Alastor arruga un poco la nariz y pone las manos tras su espalda.

— ¿Dónde vas a aparecer?

—En mi habitación del hotel posiblemente. Es lo que suele suceder, no sé por qué. Tal vez por ser un lugar “seguro” para mí. —responde acomodándose el cabello.

—Umm. Bien.

—Mientras esperaba se me ocurrie-

—Me divertí mucho, nuestro acuerdo queda concluido con éxito.

Apenas lo dice el pentagrama se empieza a formar bajo Angel Dust. Este se muestra sorprendido. Llegando a temblar y lucir a poco o nada de llorar ¿Hizo algo mal? ¿Es por abrazarlo? ¿Es por lo de ayer? ¿Por qué se quiere deshacer de él? A más lo piensa, más se acelera su respiración.

—No te alteres, _my dear_ ¡No veremos de todos modos! Es imposible que no vaya al infierno y bien, es mejor tener con quien divertirme cuando vaya—Ladea la cabeza—. No quiero causarte más problemas.

—Alastor-

Lloriquea. _Se está deshaciendo de mi_. Su cerebro no deja tirar esa conclusión. La única factible a que su acuerdo se rompa en un chasquido.

—Sonríe _my dear_ ¡No estás vestido hasta que no tengas una sonrisa!

Angel Dust niega con la cabeza, haciendo un pequeño puchero, queriendo disimular que no le está doliendo porque ¡Oh sorpresa! Primera vez en su existencia que toma afecto por alguien y este lo tira _a la mierda_.

—Más te vale aparecer allá abajo y buscarme ¡Tengo que mostrarte a Fat Nuggets! Solo… tarda mucho y no dejas de molestar a todos aquí. —Intenta dar ánimos. No ser tan cortante de desearle la muerte.

—De acuerdo.

Y desaparece.

Esta vez no volvería. Alastor exhala, mira su muñeca, con la marca cambiando a ser una telaraña sin araña. Qué pena y que molestia. Toma del bolso el enorme libro y lo abre, sentándose en el sofá para releer. Enfocándose en la parte de Overlords y demás detalles del estilo.

Lleva el libro a su cara y entrecierra los ojos. Irá al infierno de todos modos… Fue como decir su acostumbrado _Hasta la próxima ocasión, Angel Dust._


	10. 10. Infierno de juegos

— ¿Ahora qué pasa?

— ¡Es el demonio de la radio! ¡Nos va a matar a todos…!

—Tranquilos, tranquilos, aquí nadie va a hacer daño. —Charlie intenta calmar a la muchedumbre alterada en el lobby del hotel. Angel Dust entrecierra los ojos, poniendo una mano en su cintura.

—Husk ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta directamente al Bartender que está tirado en la barra, dormido y borracho o dormido a secas. Quién sabe. Rueda los ojos, ve la hora y sale del hotel sin prestar más atención a esta muchedumbre fastidiosa.

No dejan de hablar del “Demonio de la radio” hace meses. Nunca ha sabido nada al respecto por nulo interés en esa clase de cosas y no escuchar la radio nunca. Escucha música desde su celular y ve televisión que para algo la tiene. Escucha algunos silbidos y llega relativamente rápido al estudio.

Es gracioso, porque Valentino volvió a ser el de costumbre. Es la relación que lleva. Ir en ascenso hasta volver a la bajada, en espera de que lo haga molestar al extremo de lesionarlo de forma tan terrible. Por obvios motivos no ha vuelto al “Call Center” demoníaco y lo agradece. No tiene gana alguna de ir y estar con cualquiera y ya.

Porque tendría ganas de estar con Alastor.

Y Valentino lo sabe tan bien que no lo ha puesto ahí de nuevo.

Sean celos, sea molestia, quien sabe que pasa realmente por la cabeza del Overlord. Será eternamente un misterio que no se le antoja resolver. Mientras no vuelva _pronto_ a su manía destructiva todo estará perfecto.

Sabe que volverá, solo espera que sea dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo. Si no fuese por las limpiezas al infierno, ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que han pasado ya muchos años desde su pequeña ¿Aventura? ¿Romance? ¿Tragedia? Con Alastor. Tal vez once o doce. Sigue vivo de milagro, en varias limpiezas ha estado con Valentino, en otras dentro del hotel. Lugar más concurrido con el tiempo.

Pues ahí no hacen limpieza. Quien está dentro, está a salvo y como Vaggie es quien lleva la finanza, cobra más caro esos días. Si es por Charlie, estarían a reventar cada día de purga. Se inclina para tomar lo que acaba de comprar de una máquina expendedora y escucha un golpe.

— ¿Ahora qué pasó? —pregunta a Velvet que mantiene una mano en su mejilla.

—Le dio mi soda caliente de dieta—Exhala la Overlord y Angel Dust se ríe inevitablemente—. Me pregunto cuándo van a volver, mis padres peleándose es horrible. —lloriquea cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

— ¿Rompieron otra vez?

— ¡SÍ! ¡UNA TRAGEDIA!

—Lo de siempre.

Sabe que Valentino es la cosa más toxica del infierno, Chernóbil tiembla a su lado, pero que rompa y regrese con Vox a la velocidad con la que cambia un semáforo empieza a ser entre raro y divertido. _Mientras me dé el efectivo de Vox, todo bien_ , tira el empaque de lo que comía y antes de avanzar hacia donde debería grabar, Valentino lo agarra.

—Llegaste a tiempo Angel Cakes—Angel Dust va medio arrastrado por el demonio polilla—. Vámonos de aquí para que el pobre siga reparando su pantalla.

— ¿No se supone que debería tra…?

—Ya lo cubrirás luego.

Fuerza la sonrisa. Claro, cubrirlo luego en la deuda infinita que jamás, jamás, jamás termina, solo sube hasta más arriba del maldito pentagrama y ya está. Sin embargo ¡Es una cita con Valentino! Se abraza a él mientras andan, hablando y pareciendo una pareja casi normal como se acostumbra cada vez que no están peleados. Siendo Valentino quien genera semejante corrosión en sus acompañantes sin importar la relación exacta.

A más tiempo pasan por ahí, con Valentino luciendolo como siempre, más medita en que a veces se pregunta cómo sería una relación formal. Una donde a pesar de trabajar en la industria porno, no tenga que estar obligatoriamente forzado a dejarse hacer. Que alguien lo ayuda y se pueda plantar en medio a evitar que suceda.

Es una tontería sin remedio de su parte. Ocupando el regazo de Valentino durante un show en uno de los tantos clubes que tiene por todo el infierno y no solo Pentagram City. Recibiendo ocasionales mordiscos en el cuello, tragos, burlarse de algún demonio patético que se quede babeando con alguna bailarina e incluso ir él a bailar. Quedando solo con su falda negra y tacones descubriendo el resto de su cuerpo. Valentino lo disfruta y que ocupen uno de los camerinos para estar, lo demuestra.

—Mañana tienes que trabajar.

—Lo sé. Te veo en el estudio. —Lo toma del rostro y da un beso suave en la mejilla. Valentino da un par de risillas con deje picaresco en respuesta.

—Tan encantador Angel Cakes—Comenta abrazándolo, en lugar de dejarlo salir de la limusina—. Mejor vamos a mí mansión. Quiero seguir jugando contigo.

Estuvo a punto de negar. Quisiera jugar póker con Husk o sencillamente quedarse en su habitación viendo televisión con Fat Nuggets, sin embargo, el hecho de pensar que tal vez eso haga a Valentino alejarse de él lo hace asentir sonriente, permaneciendo sobre él. Valentino habla por teléfono y Angel Dust mira por la ventana desde su lugar. _Dependo de Valentino, decirle que no y que me tiré…_ Exhala, pensando brevemente en Alastor.

El humano que lo devolvió al infierno permanentemente por haberse preocupado.

La cagó, debió esperar a que el quisiera que se fuera en lugar de pedírselo. Muerde sus labios, entrecerrando los ojos con expresión triste _. Si no me muestro dispuesto, van a tirarme_. Es alguien fácilmente tirado a un lado por los demás, así que tentar la suerte no está entre sus opciones. Valentino juega con el tirante de su media, acariciando la pierna de textura suave y felpuda.

— ¿Qué me importa que esté cerca? Que sea un Overlord no lo hace más fuerte que nosotros—Replica Valentino, tamborileando los dedos en el asiento del auto—. No será tan estúpido de ir en contra de los tres al mismo tiempo y aunque lo hiciera, moriría en el intento. Deja el estrés, Vox, que resulta patético.

Angel Dust lo hace subir la mano, que pueda meterla bajo la falda. Lo nota molesto y a él no le conviene que justo ahora este molesto.

—Dale dinero, una puta, lo que te dé la gana. Que dramático—bufa con fastidio—. Ni siquiera lo hemos visto, solo sus malditas transmisiones. Iba a llegar a esta zona tarde o temprano… Me vale mierda. —Acaba la llamada.

— ¿Algo malo, Val? —cuestiona con la barbilla apoyada en el pecho ajeno.

—No, nada importante. —sonríe nuevamente, tomándolo del rostro para un beso. Angel Dust permanece con los ojos abiertos. Todo debe seguir bien. _Todo va a seguir bien_.

* * *

— ¿Ahora que pasa? Vengo de no dormir una mierda y filmar. A más escándalo, más ganas tengo de romperle la cabeza a todos. —Advierte Angel Dust con severo mal humor. Vaggie y Charlie están nerviosas en el lobby del hotel y aunque no hay mucho escándalo o nerviosismo, hay una especie de tensión en el ambiente.

Una que se contagia y tiene la impresión de que aun dentro de su habitación, no podrá descansar en paz y como se merece tras una noche tan tétrica donde a Valentino le valió _mierda_ la palabra de seguridad, tuvo que seguir sonriendo y al grabar, fue tan largo que ya se siente vuelto nada.

Por pura fortuna no fue cosa de tortura sádica. _Tal vez por no haberme quejado en ningún momento_. Mientras arregla su cabello Charlie hace mil gestos, Angel Dust frunce más las cejas, sin comprender qué clase de señales son esas. No entiende de mímica a menos que sea mortalmente clara.

—El demonio de la radio está aquí y bueno… ¡NO SE VA! ¡QUÉ HACEMOS! —Sacude a Angel Dust como puede con la diferencia de estatura.

— ¿Quién? —pregunta sin entender.

— ¡AY NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿CÓMO NO SABES?!

—Trabajo—Tose—. Tampoco me importa la política… ¿Es ese? —señala al voluminoso punto rojo en el pasillo escaleras arriba. Está viendo un cuadro en la pared. Uno que es una foto grupal de todos: Husk, Niffty, Cherri, Charlie, Vaggie y Angel Dust cargando a Fat Nuggets—. Desde aquí parece proxeneta inglés… Con exceso de fresa en su sistema. —Burla con los nudillos en su cintura.

—Sí, es ese. Hay que conseguir sacarlo de aquí.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? No parece estar haciendo nada.

Se encoge de hombros. Ve el cuadro y no hace más nada, a menos que jugar con su ¿Micrófono? Cuente. Vaggie da un quejido, obligándolo a sentarse.

—Apareció de la nada hace varios años, por la noche, irrumpió en las señales solo para transmitir como asesinaba a los Overlords más poderosos que hubo. Gobernadores por eones que fueron destruidos en **_una_** sola transmisión. —Especifica Vaggie y Angel Dust levanta una ceja, volviendo al demonio que da la espalda.

—Quizá eran muy ancianos. Yo qué sé. Si no ha matado a Charlie, no creo que debamos preocuparnos—opina con desinterés—. Dejen de angustiarse. Debe querer hospedaje, quizá inspeccionar la zona, jalarse los pelos con Valentino o negociar con él…

—Y darte como ofrenda de paz. —gruñe Husk desde su sitio.

—Soy una bonita y exótica ofrenda de paz. —afirma con las manos levantando su abultado pecho. El ambiente se llena de estática a medida que pasan los segundos.

—Ay no. —Charlie se esconde tras la barra y Vaggie jala a Angel Dust para que haga lo mismo.

Estando cinco ahí metidos, se siente pequeño y apretado. Husk aprieta a Niffty para cerciorarse de que la pequeña no salga de la nada. La estática va en ascenso y solo por curiosidad Angel Dust levanta la cabeza. Se topa con un rostro gris y de sonrisa enorme. Ojos rojos en su totalidad.

—HO-

_— ¡ALEJATE HIJO E’ PUTA MALDITO!_

Se arriman al otro extremo de la barra, con Vaggie apuntando con una lanza al rostro del demonio de piel grisácea que permanece con una tiesa y enorme sonrisa amarillenta. Angel Dust parpadea repetidamente. Su cabello tiene forma de orejas de ciervo y aun con eso se le hace mortalmente familiar.

— _Haz nada a nadie en este lugar y te saco la mierda_. —advierte ella, crispada y con su cabello erizado.

— ¿Ya puedo hablar? —cuestiona. Nadie dice nada—. ¡HOLA _MY DEAR_! —exclama levantando los brazos, Angel Dust parpadea repetidamente ¿ _My dear_? —. ¡AÑOS SIN VERTE!

— ¿Años? Nunca has estado con él—Apresura a decir Charlie—, ni siquiera sabias quien e-

— ¡ALASTOR!

Angel Dust sale de su lugar y pasa la barra, deteniéndose apenas a una distancia suficiente de Alastor para sorpresa de todos los que están ahí ¿Desde cuándo para saludar Angel Dust guarda distancia? Suele saltar a abrazar y besar a cualquiera. Sea Cherri Bomb o incluso Valentino.

No es alguien discreto y… _Suficiente, nada tiene sentido con Angel Dust involucrado._

 _—_ Eso es correcto _my dear_.

—Uuh… Tú voz se quedó como en la radio. Tanto la amaste, que hasta en la muerte quedaste con eso—Exhala una risa, negando con la cabeza—. Y realmente eres un ciervo. Que cosa más rara ¿Hace cuánto te moriste? —Interroga inclinándose, quedando con la cadera levantada. Vaggie usa la lanza para cubrir lo que la falda deja obvio.

—Veinte años.

— ¿Cuántos años van? —Su cara deja en evidencia lo perdido que está.

—Treinta y dos.

— ¡AH!

—Aquí los años a veces pasan un poco distinto. —Intenta excusar Charlie—. Así que él es el humano que te dejó en espera… Un gusto—saluda penosa. Alastor inclina la cabeza—. Bienvenido al Hotel Hazbin… ¿Te vas a quedar?

—En mi habitación debe estar bien. Ven, así conoces a mí gordo bebé.

—Es normal y al mismo tiempo no que la puta nos sacara del problema. —Opina Husk, una botella es rota en su cabeza—. HEY ¿¡QUE TE CREES!? —La sombra ríe antes de desaparecer e ir directo a Alastor que se pierde de vista pronto. Todos en el lugar dan un prolongado y aliviado respiro.

**. . .**

—Es un lugar acogedor. —opina dentro de la habitación. Huele a Angel Dust, ese perfume extraño que tiene impregnado en su pelaje. El demonio araña levanta del suelo a Fat Nuggets que fue directo a recibirlo.

—Es una habitación gratis—burla con ligereza. Alastor da un par de palmadas a Fat Nuggets en la cabeza—. Según el tiempo… Moriste muy pronto ¿Quieres hablar de eso? —cuestiona encogiéndose de hombros.

—La verdad no es algo que me agradaría—admite, con su micrófono desapareciendo e inspeccionando más la habitación—. Sin embargo, y como supones, no fue natural.

—Ah… 

—Se hizo todo un poco aburrido—relata tomando asiento en una de las sillas frente a los enormes espejos, juega con la peluca rubia a un costado—. Aunque lo seguía haciendo, practiqué Vudú. El libro estaba plagado de cosas divertidas. —informa cínico.

—Eso explicas los…

No sabe cómo explicar que por un instante, hubo símbolos extraños a su alrededor. Prefirió ni mencionarlos.

—También me hice actor. Se me dio bastante bien. Lesionar a los demás actores en pleno acto era de lo más entretenido—Niega con la cabeza. Siempre siendo tan _Alastor_ —. Sin embargo ¡El telón cayó! ¡De repente y sin que siquiera supiera que hacer!

— ¿Te mato alguien…?

—Una rata.

— ¿Ah?

Alastor se queda mirando al espejo un instante, frunciendo los ojos y manteniendo la ancha y filosa sonrisa.

—Nada importante, _my dear_ —afirma sacudiendo la mano, sin ánimo de explicar el asunto o bien, demasiado molesto por ello—. ¿Cómo has estado? Es mucho tiempo—Cruza la pierna y apoya en el mesón—. Al menos luces entero.

—No he estado respondiendo llamadas, filmo y Valentino no se ha vuelto loco de nuevo, así que podría decirse que todo va bien—Saca la lengua con deje infantil—. ¿Viniste por algo en especial?

— ¡A verte, por supuesto! —Levanta de un solo salto—. Dije que nos veríamos cuando estuviera aquí ¡Y aquí estoy! —Angel Dust mira a los lados. Puede jurar que escucho aplausos. Como si hubiese un público inexistente—. Soy dado a cumplir mis promesas.

—Ah, eso… —Aprieta las manos—. Bueno… pensé que-

— ¿Qué me deshice de tu cual saco de mierda pestilente e inútil? —Asiente, eso es demasiado acertado. Más de lo que puede aceptar para sentirse cómodo—. Oh no, no, eso no es así—afirma inclinando la cabeza abajo con las manos atrás—. Sin embargo, resulta imposible que no lo pensaras así—Ladea la cabeza—. De todos modos, es irrelevante.

—Meh, costumbre—Trata de quitarle importancia—. Y ahora eres un Overlord. Definitivamente ya no necesitas de mí en lo abso-

—Cierto, no te necesito. Tampoco lo hacía en vida. Es simple gusto de tu compañía—Angel Dust se infla ligeramente, abochornado—. Por lo que, mi afeminado amigo, espero compensar que vine únicamente por tú persona en el sentido más cursi y honesto—Pone una mano en su pecho y extiende otra hacia Angel Dust—. Para ser mi compañía en este infierno.

—Tan ñoño como siempre.

Lo toma de la mano y da un giro, con el cabello más rizado y un vestido ajusto a su medida con referencia a la época de Alastor. Sonríe inevitablemente, siguiéndole el compás de la música que tocan las sombras vudú desperdigadas en la habitación.

Angel Dust no tiene idea de cuánto poder tiene Alastor como para estar cambiando el hotel a su entero placer. Llenándolo de música a su más puro gusto, incluyendo a quienes están dentro. Charlie arrastra a Vaggie a bailar con ella, luciendo como damas de los años veinte. Husk tan solo sigue en la barra con cara de aburrimiento.

_You have a dream,  
You wish to tell,  
And it's just laughable  
But, hey kid, what the hell?_

— ¡Alastor! —Ríe Angel Dust, siguiendo el paso de puro milagro a los zapateos tan rápidos del contrario.

_'Cause you're one of a kind,  
A charming demon belle!  
Now, let's give these burning fools a place to dwell  
Take it, boys!_

Niega con la cabeza, divertido. Alastor levanta las cejas con la sonrisa amplia. Con un claro _Aquí puedes ver que la vida es un espectáculo y el espectáculo una vida_. Muchos más clientes del hotel se unen a la aparente y repentina fiesta. Nada raro. Charlie organiza cosas así cada tanto y dado que incluye bebidas gratis ¿Quién se queja? Lo particular de esta son las sombras tocando instrumentos y el demonio de la radio _atreviéndose_ a jugar tan divertido con el actor porno de Valentino.

_Inside of every demon is a lost cause  
(Ha)  
But we'll dress them up for now with just a smile  
Wicked smiles~!_

Sus marcas se encienden, generando gran contraste con el entorno brillante y luminiscente. Ahora baila con la sombra de Alastor, quien no aguanta el explayarse en su espectáculo. _Alastor siendo Alastor._

_And we'll chlorinate this cesspool  
With some old redemption flair  
And show these simpletons some proper class and style  
Class and-_

— ¡Ay por favor! ¡¿Ahora qué?!

Se asoman por el enorme agujero y Angel Dust escucha estática y chirridos extraños viniendo de Alastor. Entrecierra los ojos, llevándose una mano a la cara.

—El _boomer_ debería saber cuándo dejar de joder. —Exhala con fuerza.

**. . .**

— ¡Oh! ¡No lo conozco para nada!

—No te culpo, yo apenas sé quién es. —Gruñe Husk cruzado de brazos. Alastor tiene un láser puesto a centímetros de su cuerpo. Angel Dust estuvo a poco de sacar armas, pero que símbolos vudú floten por el aire es _suficiente_ señal de que Alastor se hará cargo de esto.

Retrocede con el resto, sin entender que es el poder de Alastor. Es demasiado grande, tanto que capaz de destruir la nave de Sir Pentius sin ninguna clase de problema. Parpadea de manera repetida, viéndolo fijamente. En el mundo mortal ya era fuerte. Cualquier otro en su lugar habría muerto de tener tanto tiempo a un demonio pegado a él.

Sin embargo, él no fue así. Apenas se cansó. Apenas lo resintió. Ahora mismo, parece que el infierno es su hábitat natural. El mundo al que verdaderamente pertenece para no aburrirse como una ostra.

Aunque debe admitir que su cara le da mucho miedo.

— ¡BIEN! ¿¡DONDE QUEDÉ!? —pregunta girándose, con un aspecto menos tenso y normal. Fuera de haber perdido los estribos por la interrupción.

—En que te largas del-

—NO—Le cubre la boca a Vaggie y a Husk—. Se queda ¿Verdad que puede? —pregunta a Charlie—. Es mi amigo, no nos vemos en mucho tiempo. Se puede quedar, no molesta en lo absoluto y no matara a nadie en el hotel.

—Ehh… pues…

Alastor sacude sus mangas, con inexistente polvo en estas, peinándose apenas y volviendo a su postura usual. Manos tras la espalda, ojos bien abiertos y amplia sonrisa. Angel Dust bate las pestañas, con ojos redondos y brillantes en la espera de la afirmativa de la rubia.

—Si no mata a nadie dentro del hotel ni cerca de él debe estar bi-

— ¡Bien! ¡¿Quién quiere Jambalaya?! Mi madre me enseñó una receta fenomenal—Angel Dust tarda poco en ponerse a su lado al andar—. También puedo incluir comía italiana para que sea una gran comida. La mejor que puedan imaginar.

—Aquí no hay carne humana, cariño. —informa con deje coqueto.

—Con lo que haya se puede hacer, _my dear_.

— ¿Eran novios o qué? —pregunta Vaggie, extraña del contacto tan confiado de Angel Dust. No suele ser así de ¿Intimo? Con sus clientes. Ni siquiera con Valentino.

Con él se nota que está asustado y esperando no equivocarse.

Con Alastor se lo ve tranquilo, muy relajado y no está diciendo vulgaridades.

—Yo diría que sí, aunque nunca lo dijimos así.

Angel Dust sonríe sin contradecirlo, andando con sus sonoros y obvios tacones enormes.

**. . .**

Estando en medias es imposible saber por dónde está Angel Dust, pero bien que poco le interesa. Hasta cierto punto, encuentra tiernos sus constantes saltos de aquí para allá, con la obviedad de la forma de sus pies. Ladea la cabeza, pensando en si fingir dormir o no. A veces lo haces, pero en sí, no lo necesita.

—Eres muy quisquilloso. Mira que mandar a remodelar la habitación.

—No hay porque resistir algo que no está a la altura—afirma levantando las manos—. De todos modos, me dejas quedarme aquí, así que no hay mayor prisa.

—Que confiaaaaaaaado—Acaba sacando la lengua—. Mañana tengo que trabajar—Comunica cargando a Fat Nuggets en su segundo par de brazos—. Y a diferencia de ti, debo dormir, lo siento por ser un débil demonio prostituto.

— ¿Qué clase de trabajo?

— ¡AH! ¡PUEDES IR A VERME! —Exclama tan fuerte que Alastor se asusta—. Nunca has ido a un show así, asumo, pero sé que puede gustarte. Seré el bailarín principal para un nuevo club porque… Bueno, muchos fueron _accidentalmente_ destruidos—Por no decir que Cherri lo hizo—. ¿Qué dices? ¿irás? Aquí tengo una entrada. Bueno, varias.

_Varias que no ha dado a nadie más que a Cherri._

—Por supuesto. —Toma el tiquete y lo guarda. Angel Dust luce sumamente emocionado.

— ¿Te puedo abrazar?

—No hay problema-

Eso de no ir a dormir hoy se acaba de ver interrumpido por Angel Dust, jalándolo a la cama para abrazarlo. Alastor ve a Fat Nuggets subir y a acurrucarse. Decide seguir la corriente. Usando el pecho felpudo como almohada. De esta forma, el infierno está lleno de juegos y comodidades ¿Cómo va a quejarse de venir aquí?

_Ah cierto, aun toca quejarse de su venida._


	11. Servicio Perfecto

— ¿Crees que Angel esté bien? —pregunta Charlie a Vaggie—. Entiendo que se conozcan, pero… él luce tan confiado ¿Qué pasa si lo traiciona?

—Le pasa por estúpida. —Eructa y se vuelve a empinar la botella. Vaggie rueda el ojo antes de toma a Charlie de la mano.

— ¡Es que ayer no lo pense! —Jala de su rubio cabello—. ¡¿Qué pasa si lo mata?! Si le hace algo malo y yo lo dejé entrar como si nada.

—Lo peor que puede pasar es que se vaya, no es… Tan malo—Vaggie vacila al responder—. Tampoco debe ser tan tonto de caer en el engaño de dos Overlords. Valentino es caso aparte, es una rata mañosa. En el peor, peor, peor de los casos—Sorbe—. Sería su dama de compañía, por decirlo bonito.

—En efecto, suena mejor de esa manera, _my dear_.

Dan un grito, echados atrás por la repentina presencia del demonio de la radio ahí en pie. Ni siquiera lo oyeron llegar y es casi imposible pasar desapercibido esa estática. O que tienes a un bicho sonriente al lado.

—Oh amigos míos, si no desean que sus conversaciones sean escuchadas e interrumpidas por el protagonista de estas ¡Mejor no decirlo frente a todo este público! —Anuncia levantando los brazos. Charlie se pone colorada.

—Eres insoportable. —bufa Husk.

—Y tu un puto borracho sin remedio, pero no es el punto de conversación. —Se encoge de hombros y vuelve a su bebida.

—Es-escucha, no es por ofenderte, es que- Bueno no sé si sabes, pero Ángel Dust ya tiene- Hay problemas y- Es que-

Siente que cualquier cosa que diga será inútil. Alastor pone las manos tras su espalda antes de entonar una risa.

—Oh cariño, no pareces entender que si quisiera hacerle daño… Ya lo habría hecho. —La estática sube, sus ojos cambian su pupila y su gesto se vuelve tieso. Charlie y Vaggie arrimadas a un lado para huir de los símbolos vudú flotantes.

— ¿Entonces que quieres? —cuestiona Husk—. Viniste haciendo un puto show matando Overlords. Es-

—Solo estaba practicando. Despertar en el infierno de repente ¡Es la mierda más confusa que he vivido! —Apoya el bastón en el suelo—. Andar por ahí, perdido y desamparado, carente de idea de ubicación. Toda una tragedia.

—Dramático. —susurra Charlie atrapada en su relato.

—No obstante, Angel mencionó en numerosas ocasiones que se hospedaba en un hotel. Acabe viajando por todo el infierno porque nadie en este maldito sitio da indicaciones. —Lo peor del caso, es que pueden afirmar que es así.

Lo cual da una explicación a por qué Alastor mató a Overlords que se ubicaban en otros lugares más lejanos a esta ciudad. Levanta en sus puntas un instante.

—Tengo la esperanza de que al menos aquí sea distinto y me puedan decir dónde va a bailar Angel Dust. Es en unas horas. —Saca el ticket, Vaggie lo toma, sorprendida

— ¿Te invito? ¿A ti? —Alastor guiña repetidamente.

—En efecto. —responde.

—No ha invitado a nadie aparte de Cherri Bomb en todo este tiempo.

— Bueno… Ya lo dijeron, son novios—Excusa Charlie con gesto nervioso—. O algo así ¿No te molesta que…?

—Hay cosas que me molestan dulzura, entre ellas no está que haga lo que quiera. Si quiere bailar, que lo haga—Su sombra toma el ticket y lo guarda en su antiguo lugar—. Por otro lado, sé con qué criatura dependiente de atención estoy tratando. El club ¿Dónde es?

* * *

Acomoda su cabello por quinta vez y exhala. Sigue un poco rizado y le gusta. Usa una gargantilla de encaje con una placa de plata, falda negra y ajustada, pero elástica. Revisa estar bien. Revisa su celular y consigue un mensaje de Cherri Bomb. Avisando que ya viene en camino. Seguro que esta vez si llega a tiempo para verlo. Hasta el momento ha llegado ya empezado el show o casi terminando, pero ha llegado y eso es lo único que cuenta.

—Debí pedirle el número, aunque no creo que use celular. —Alastor no tiene pinta de gustarle la tecnología. La impresión se lo dio el recelo con el que vio su celular por la mañana. Se sienta en un taburete alto.

Dijo que son novios, pero ni siquiera sabe cómo se lleva esa clase de relación. Nunca ha tenido una. La suya con Valentino por obvios motivos no cuenta. Enciende un cigarro y se apoya en el mesón. Ni siquiera sabe que puede querer Alastor. Teme que este mintiendo y teme arruinarlo de alguna forma en la que se vaya. No parece haber cambiado y de ser así, quiere experimentar de nuevo el que alguien lo trate con tanta dulzura. Suelta el humo del cigarro, rojo con forma de corazón que se rompe segundos después.

Tal vez Alastor haya cambiado y se comporte como cualquier otro demonio con poder. Eso lo tiene genuinamente asustado. Aún así lo deje dormir en mi cama anoche. No sabe de qué manera actuar. Está aturdido y sea por estupidez o por instinto, se deja llevar por la idea de complacerlo. De permanecer con él y entretenerlo o hacerlo feliz. Que esté conforme con lo que hace. Muerde sus labios, con el cigarro consumiéndose en sus dedos blanquecinos.

—Aun si solo estuviera jugando conmigo ¿Que tiene de malo? Todos lo hacen. Todos quieren eso… Él al menos no me haría daño. —Si Alastor quiere divertirse a costa suya, tiene la certeza de que no habría un daño físico y quiera que no, con eso es suficiente.

Se sentirá útil, querido y completo con ello.

**. . .**

Valentino al fondo, el lugar lleno. Apenas logró distinguir el cabello rosa y rubio de Cherri junto a sus silbidos de ánimo a cada paso que hace. No distingue a nadie más en el público. El show continúa, le lanzan dinero, lo pirpopean, lo elogian ¡Un total éxito! No puede ser de otra forma. Es el reconocido Angel Dust qje nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría por ver.

_Supongo que no vino._

El humo rojo lo envuelve en el cuello y le genera un ligero adormecimiento. Cherri se aproxima, observando con cuidado cada movimiento del demonio araña. Cómo lentamente se acerca a Valentino hasta que hay un parón brusco. El demonio polilla frunce los ojos. Angel Dust Mira sus manos, con guantes largos y elegantes, ahora viste un corsé ajustado de color rojo y encaje negro, medias de mallas, tacones negros y una bata traslúcida de color rosa pálido. En las mangas de sus brazos superiores cuenta con pelusa blanca similar a la de su pecho.

Da cuenta de la sombra ofreciéndole la mano y la toma, bajando las escaleras con cierta sorpresa hasta llegar a uno de los espacios menos llenos del lugar.

—Eso fue encantador, _my dear_.

— No te vi ¿Dónde estabas?

—En el único lugar donde no iban a invadir mi espacio. —Señala donde está Valentino y tiene la impresión de que estuvo tras de él todo el tiempo, escondido en la sombra.

— ¡Tiene razón! ¡Estuviste genial Angie! —afirma Cherri llegando—. Lástima por todos estos idiotas. Se van a quedar con las ganas de cogerte.

—Eso siempre cariño. No hay quien se resista a este cuerpo tan _flawless_. —afirma curveando el cuerpo. Cherri Bomb le da un amistoso empujón hasta notar a Alastor.

—Ah, el demonio Radio… ¿Nos acompañas? Vamos a destruir un sector para reclamarlo. Con la exterminación hace unos días aún se están organizando. —Ofrece jugando indiscretamente con una bomba. Alastor ríe.

—Tal vez otro día, estimada compañera—Se encoge de hombros. Tal vez si sea un demonio interesante. La mayoría de Overlords parecen ser repelentes a juntarse a esta clase de cosas con demonios inferiores o pecadores—. Parece que habrá una destrucción aquí. —Afirma entrecerrando los ojos. Cherri se gira, distinguiendo a Valentino que se acerca a falta de obediencia de Angel Dust a ir con él.

—Angel Cakes, no hagas una escena aquí. No arruines la noche de todos. Vamos, es tiempo de irnos.

—Tengo con quién irme.

— ¿Parece que me importa? Andando, tenemos algo que hacer.

Debido a un golpe en la mano, no logra tomarlo. Valentino frunce los ojos y la boca, enfocando su atención en el resaltante demonio rojo.

—Parece que alguien se olvidó del significado a lo que es una negativa.

—Alastor-

El quejido entre dientes de Ángel Dust no sirve de nada

— ¿Un pequeño valiente? —interroga malhumorado—. Si quieres una oportunidad tan solo muestra el dinero. —Cherri hace a Angel Dust alejarse lenta y discretamente.

Cosa que se va a la mierda cuando Valentino lo atrae con un solo brazo. El chirrido que hay irrumpe con cualquier clase de sonido en el lugar, ocasionando que vidrios exploten, botellas se rompan y algunos hasta que por los cristales cayendo en malos lugares. Valentino tambalea, apretándose la cabeza para callar el sonido. Se fija en Alastor apenas, cuyo rostro tieso y ojos de radio lo hacen sufrir un escalofrío.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a…? —En su gruñido se crispa, con su forma demoniaca a poco de salir. Abre los ojos enormemente un instante antes de comprimirse aún más—. ¡TÚ OTRA PUTA VEZ…!

Alastor suelta una lánguida carcajada, _ya me reconoció_. Apoya el micrófono en el suelo, con Valentino percibiendo la imagen traslucida de aquel humano sonriente. Pelirrojo y que ni siquiera cuando lo atravesó dejó de sonreír. Ni siquiera cuando desgarró todo su cuerpo ¡SOLO SONREÍA EL MUY ENFERMO!

Mofándose al final…

Como ahora…

_«Te veo en el infierno para buscar a Angel»_

—No soy tan idiota de meterme con otro Overlord, pero si para una elegante huida con mi acompañante.

Angel Dust desconoce si asustarse o excitarse de los tentáculos salidos del suelo que lo llevan por un portal. Desapareciendo así del club en menos de un chasquido. Así mismo, Alastor lanza un beso antes de desaparecer por otro portal— _Adiu_ ~—. Valentino rechina los dientes y de hacer nada, observa en el suelo un gran cúmulo de bombas encendidas. Una de ellas con un emoticono de dedo medio dibujado. Chasquea la lengua.

Angel Dust va a tener que compensar esto.

* * *

—Ah~ ya mi deuda acaba de crecer. Escuché como chocó con el pentagrama.

—Interesante sentido del humor.

—No te creas ¡Eso fue genial! Nunca había visto a Valentino tan enfadado ¡Fue genial! —Repite carcajeando—. A veces no le salen las cosas como quiere. Es el precio de otro Overlord. Gracias por el viajecito. —Estira los brazos secundarios y los primarios arreglan el cabello blanquecino.

Alastor avanza hasta él, juntándose demasiado al rostro ajeno. Angel Dust le da un beso en la nariz, jugando y balanceando las piernas abiertas por la inercia del acercamiento. Ladea la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres estar? Contigo será siempre gratis. —afirma con deje coqueto.

— ¿No soy un cliente?

—Tú no harías nada que yo no quisiera ¿Verdad? —Levanta del lugar anda hacia el espejo, revisando como luce—. Aquí… Aquí nunca me han hecho daño. Desde que estoy aquí, nadie ha podido entrar a hacerme daño.

— ¿Por qué sales?

—Porque Valentino—Levanta las manos y las deja caer—. Es todo lo que tengo para ser yo. Estar encerrado es horrible y aunque esté a salvo, es como no estar vivo. Es un espacio tranquilo que necesito para estar bien, pero no puedo estar aquí … eternamente. —Acaricia la cabeza de Fat Nuggets, que subió hasta el mesón. Alastor da toques a su micrófono, el cual habla:

_¡Eso no guarda en lo absoluto sentido!_

Ríe por la nariz, negando con la cabeza.

_I'm addicted to the madness  
This hotel is my Atlantis  
We're forever gonna have a fucking reason to sin  
Let me leave my soul to burn and I'll be breathing it in_

Alastor inclina la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos. Angel Dust no sabe cómo explicar que lo hace salir: La simple adicción insana hacia Valentino, un lazo invisible que él siente en torno a su cuello. Reforzado por el Overlord que le brinda mil placeres que acaban doliendo más de lo que complacen.

_I'm addicted to the feeling  
Getting higher than the ceiling  
And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end  
Just concede and give in to your inner demons again_

Da un par de zapateos antes de mirarse en el espejo, viendo a Alastor en el reflejo en ese aspecto tan horroroso y de puro poder.

_I'm addicted to the sorrow  
When the buzz ends by tomorrow  
There's another rush of poison flowing into my veins  
Giving me another dose of pleasure that resides by the pain_

Pone la mano en el cristal.

_I'm addicted, I'm dependent  
Looking awesome, feeling helpless…_

Por un instante en lugar de estar Alastor, ve a Valentino. Llega a sobresaltarse por ello. Frunce las cejas y endereza.

—Así está destinado a ser hasta que me maten en un exterminio o Valentino lo haga. De la forma en que sea… siempre tendré un dueño—Encoge de hombros—. No hay remedio.

Alastor se para a su lado, ambos mortalmente distantes en su aspecto, así como el poder que guardan dentro de sí.

— ¿Por qué no hacemos un acuerdo? —Propone Alastor, Angel Dust gira a mirarlo—. Voy a requerir tus servicios nuevamente.

— ¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto ¿De qué otra forma no aburro en el infierno? —cuestiona con las manos en las mejillas y jalándoselas un instante—. Somos compañeros de acto ¡Podemos darle el más grande espectáculo al infierno! Solo basta con qué aceptes acompañarme.

Angel Dust no es tan estúpido. Es capaz de ver el brillo verde en la mano de Alastor. Sabe perfectamente que este no es un acuerdo cualquiera. No es una banalidad de amigos. Sino que fungiría como una cadena directa a su cuello con el otro extremo en la mano del demonio de la radio. Acaba por tomarla.

Un Overlord, otro ¿Qué más da? Con Alastor tiene la certeza de que no sufrirá como lo hace con Valentino, que tendrá una salva guarda y aunque también es pecar de tonto, pues ahora tiene a dos jalando de sus extremos ¿Qué importa? Es el maldito infierno. Mientras a más tenga a que aferrarse, seguirá existiendo.

Desde ese punto, no es tan tonto.

Un chirrido de estática lo aturde un instante. Al separar las manos da cuenta de cómo el pelaje de esta se vuelve negra a excepción de los toques rosas, acabando con un símbolo que sabe pertenece al vudú –un _vevé_ -, pero desconoce que significa. Un corazón con rayado en su interior y algunas líneas curvas más. Alastor ríe complacido por lo que hizo.

—Esto molestará mucho a esa rata.

— ¿Ah? —cuestiona extrañado, Alastor hace desaparecer el micrófono.

—Porque le aseguré que eras mi compañero, se negaba, diciendo que lo escogerías a él por encima de todo y como queda claro, no es cierto—Angel Dust desconoce en qué momento se llevó a cabo esa conversación—. Reto a nadie a hacerte daño ahora. —Chasquea los dedos.

Los ojos de Angel Dust se abren de par en par, con un brillo rojizo y la habitación tornándose un enorme lugar de apenas luz suficiente. El mismo símbolo que en su mano repartido por todo el lugar. Se acuesta en la cama con Alastor encima y lo toma de la cara para besarlo. Un impulso muy suyo entremezclado con otro que lo exige a estar con él y solo lo hace feliz por hacerlo saber correspondido en el deseo.

Alastor permanece con los ojos entreabiertos. _Incluso muerto soy incapaz de sentirme atraído a él_. En la meditación al respecto, da cuenta de la falta de ropa por movida del demonio araña. No siente el deseo de tener sexo con él.

Solo quiere hacerlo sentir bien, ahora que son compañeros hasta que algo más grande pueda romper este acuerdo. Uno sellado en la sangre que escurre por los colmillos de ambos, incluso la penetración presurosa por querer sentirse bien y hacerlo sentir bien.

A final en eso se resume.

En una complacencia mutua.

¿Qué por qué?

**No lo sé, soy feliz haciéndolo sentir bien.**

** Me gusta estar con él. **

* * *

— ¡AH! ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES ESO?! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER UN TRATO CON EL DEMONIO DE LA RADIO?!

—Yo creo que es bonito. —opina viendo su mano desde distintos ángulos. Vaggie quiere arrancarse el cabello.

— ¿Qué es ese símbolo? No recuerdo que significa. —admite Charlie. Angel Dust se encoge de hombros, sin darle demasiada relevancia.

—Es bonito. Es lo único que importa y que tuve una noche perfecta.

—Sí, te oí. —bufa Husk con mal humor.

— ¿Acaso quieres ser tu quien me acompañe? No tendría problema—afirma arrimándose en la barra. Husk rueda los ojos antes de ponerse a beber—. Hola, alteza. —Saluda cordial a Stolas que va pasando por el Lobby.

Vino a hospedarse por perseguir discretamente a su amante Blitzo. Lo más seguro es que acabe teniendo algún encontronazo con Valentino y se arme la pelea de siempre como en Instagram.

—Oh, Angel—Saluda con voz suave—. Buenos días… ¿Interesado en el Vudú? —Increpa al verlo a la mano. Angel Dust se pregunta si todos quien lo vean van a preguntar por ello—. Es un bonito símbolo para tener. —Asegura con su plumaje ligeramente inflado.

— ¿Sabe que es? —cuestiona Charlie.

—Por supuesto. Me dedico a estudiar esta clase de cosas—Toma la mano de Angel Dust, revisando la marca—. Es el _vevé_ de _Erzulie Fredda Dahomey_ —Parpadean repetidamente, con los ojos redondos de confusión. Eso no aclara nada—. Espíritu del amor—Acaba sonriendo y Angel Dust se muerde los labios, viendo su mano—. Suele usarse mucho en las bodas. Incluso que este espíritu posee a las mujeres y algunos hombres para seducir hombres. Acabando casi siempre en sexo.

—Oh… ¡OH! ¡ANGEL!

— ¡ALASTOR!

El demonio ríe desde su lugar, bajando las escaleras.

—En mí no quedó que símbolo se plasmaría, _my dear_ —Informa despreocupado—. Quien atrajo a Erzulie fuiste tú.

—Eso quiere decir…—Empieza a decir Charlie. Las marcas bajo los ojos de Angel Dust lucen brillantes—. ¡QUE SÍ ESTÁS ENAMORADO DE ALASTOR! ¡OH ANGEL!

—Encantador. —opina Stolas continuando con su camino mientras da un par de risitas. Angel Dust se jala el cabello, abochornado. Ve la mano de Alastor extendida hacia él.

— ¿Y bien? Aun me debes un baile por aquella interrupción.

— ¿Es parte del servicio?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Contigo todo se vuelve un gran espectáculo!

Charlie sacude a Vaggie, con ojos brillantes de encanto la escena. Como Angel Dust simplemente se deja llevar por Alastor con la mayor calma y felicidad. Tal vez no se va a librar de Valentino, pero al menos dejaría atrás eso que tanto lo molesta de su tiempo con él.

Pues Valentino no sería tan estúpido de meterse con Alastor. Ningún Overlord se reta mutuamente a menos que sepa que ganará y bien, aquí ninguno de los dos guarda certeza de su victoria. Angel Dust consiguió protección de la manera más estrafalaria posible: En un humano que lo dejó en espera, del que se enamoró y tantos años después, el sentimiento perduró como sus adicciones.

Siendo correspondido de tan extraña manera y llevado bajo la excusa de un nuevo acuerdo a sus servicios y ¿Por qué no? Alastor tiene la certeza de que bailando con Angel Dust, jamás va a aburrirse.


End file.
